


Kitty Paradise (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Series: Kitty Series (Traducción) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mencion de M-preg, Romance, Traducción, Traducción al español, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: La guerra finalmente terminó, y Harry y Tom son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Lo primero en la lista: casarse. Acompáñanos a ver cómo Tom y Harry planifican su boda y crían de sus mellizos.Tercera parte de Kitty Series.Traducción Autorizada por Phoenixmaiden13.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Kitty Series (Traducción) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/688464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitty Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513364) by [phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhoenix/pseuds/phoenixmaiden13). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Los libros de 'Harry Potter' le pertenece a J.K. Rowling por lo que todo personaje -fuera de los OC-, son de su autoría. Esta obra está realizada sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación se trata de una traducción. La trama presentada está ideada y escrita por phoenixmaiden13 -usuario en Archive of our own, fanfiction y Wattpad-, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Kitty Paradise**

**Por Phoenixmaiden13.**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 1**

A primera hora de la mañana, una gran multitud de búhos volaron desde un gran edificio, donde la luz había brillado con fuerza desde las numerosas ventanas durante toda la noche, mientras soltaban gritos de júbilo. Cada una de las personas en el mundo mágico fue despertada por los golpes insistentes en su ventana, abriendo la edición matutina del _Diario El Profeta_ solo para gritar y llorar con una euforia similar.

La gente salió a la calle poco después y lanzó chispas al aire con sus varitas a pesar de la temprana hora, agitando con entusiasmo el periódico en el aire. Otros se congregaron en los pubs para beber por la victoria y hablar sobre la caída repentina e impactante del Señor Oscuro.

Como en cualquier otro pubs, el Caldero Chorreante estaba repleto de brujas y magos, todos discutiendo sobre la noticia en primera plana que los había despertado con gratitud. Cada conversación se centraba en las mismas preguntas de las que, de todos los presentes, solo dos personas podían responder. Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange estaban sentados en una de las esquinas del bar, celebrando en silencio su nueva libertad y observando a los demás hablar. Una de esas conversaciones les llamó la atención.

Un joven acababa de entrar corriendo, dirigiéndose a la misma velocidad con el grupo que estaba en medio de un brindis. —¿Escucharon?

—¿Quién no? —Alguien más respondió.

—¿Pero será verdad? ¿Realmente la guerra terminó? —otro preguntó.

—Esto dice que sí —respondió otro, señalando al periódico.

—P-pero ¿cómo? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo Tú-sabes-quién…?

Un hombre que había estado escuchando se acercó. —No lo sé, pero según el _Profeta_ , un Mortífago se reveló y liberó a Harry Potter, y juntos lo derrotaron.

—¿Y ya lo vieron? A Potter, me refiero.

—Sí —alguien respondió con una sonrisa—. Tiene orejas de gato.

—Y una cola —dijo una mujer mirando la foto que estaba al frente de periódico. La imagen mostraba a Harry y a otro apuesto hombre de pie frente a un edificio en llamas en medio de un lugar destrozado. Ambos estaban sucios y cubiertos de lo que podría ser barro o sangre, no se podía decir con exactitud por la imagen en blanco y negro—. Escuché que ahora tenía hijos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No sabía de eso!

—Sí. Mellizos —respondió algún otro, un hombre con un pin en su túnica que mostraba su estatus de Autor fuera de servicio—. Son de ese tipo —dijo, señalando al hombre en el costado de Harry—: Thomas Randall.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¡Es un hombre!

—Y un gato. La poción accidental que lo transformó en gato cambió su anatomía como un efecto secundario, lo que le hizo posible tenerlos. Al menos eso es lo que dijo el _Profeta_.

—¿Cómo tuvieron tiempo para hacer _eso_? —Se escuchó de otro.

—Aquí dice que les hicieron una breve entrevista —dijo el recién llegado, bajando su mirada al periódico, y leyó—: “Conocí a Harry en una de las mazmorras del escondite del Señor Oscuro. No era lo suficiente importante como para involucrarme en las reuniones importantes, solo estaba allí para ocuparme de los prisioneros, dándoles comida para que al menos se mantuvieran vivos para los interrogatorios del Señor Oscuro. Para ese momento ya había comenzado a lamentar mi decisión de unirme a la causa del lado de la oscuridad. Cuando conocí a Harry… no era tan malo, nada como el Señor Oscuro lo hizo parecer. Cuanto más hablaba con él y lo conocía, más me empezó a atraer.”

Alguien más continuó: —“Cuanto más Thomas bajaba a verme, más conectado me sentía con él. Teníamos mucho en común. No tardé mucho en enamorarme de él y él de mí. Después de un tiempo, Thomas encontró una forma en que pudiéramos escapar, y nos escondimos.”

—Caray. Sí que en cualquier lugar se puede encontrar el amor.

—Eso parece.

—Creo que es romántico — dijo una mujer mientras suspiraba de dicha, la amiga a su costado también asintió.

—Supongo que estuvieron escondidos el tiempo suficiente para formar una familia, y tuvieron que pelear cuando Tú-Sabes-quién los encontró.

—Espero que sus bebés estén bien —dijo la mujer.

—Parecen estarlo.

—Me pregunto si también tienen orejas y cola.

—¿Quién sabe? No puedo verlos aquí —dijo un hombre, señalando las fotos.

—Parece surrealista, ¿no? Quiero decir, realmente se fue, para siempre.

—Es verdad. Ni siquiera sé que pensar.

—Espera, ¿y qué hay de los Mortífagos? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? —alguien cuestionó.

El Auror habló: —Todos fueron capturados. Cuando el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado, ellos… se derrumbaron, supongo que esa sería la palabra. Todos se aferraban a su marca oscura, y así pudimos capturarlos.

—Según escuché, algunos quedaron libres. ¿Es cierto?

El Auror asintió. —Cuando los interrogamos, algunos de ellos estaban bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

—¿El _imperio?_

—Sí. Parece que cuando el Señor Oscuro regresó, algunos de ellos no estaban demasiado interesados en unirse a él, por los que los puso bajo la maldición. Lucius Malfoy fue uno de ellos.

—¿Así que los dejaron ir?

—Tuvimos qué. Tenían una razón justificada. Y de alguna manera ayudó que Potter abogó por ellos.

—Guau. Todo está muy loco, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es para mejor. Ahora todo puede volver a la normalidad.

—O tan normal como puede ser.

—Propongo un brindis —exclamó alguien a la habitación y el pub en silencio quedó, cada uno sosteniendo sus copas—: Por nuestra libertad. Qué dure mucho tiempo.

—¡¡¡Libertad!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 2**

La mansión Ryddle últimamente había estado teniendo mucha actividad. Sus habitantes corrían por todos lados y por diversos motivos; sí era para prepararse para la boda o buscar a los gatitos que se habían escapado, no era seguro. Por ahora todo estaba tranquilo, y Harry y Tom se encontraban tomando una buena siesta, una de las tantas que podían permitirse desde que los gemelos comenzaron a dormir la noche completa, cuando una lechuza llegó para entregarles el periódico de esa mañana.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tom rodó sobre su costado y entreabrió sus ojos. —Es el _Profeta_.

—Mmm.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

—¿Quieres ir por él?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

—Ve a buscarlo —murmuró Harry, acurrucándose en las sábanas.

Tom suspiró y se levantó, estirando sus músculos cansados.

_Tap. Tap-_

—¡Está bien! Ya voy, maldito pájaro —replicó Tom, gruñendo. Cruzó la habitación, y abrió la ventana. Tomó el periódico enrollado, le pagó al ave y cerró la ventana cuando se alzó vuelo, regresando a la cama mientras abría el diario. Al ver la portada, se detuvo—. Se acabó.

Harry rodó sobre su costado para mirarlo. —¿Qué es?

Tom caminó el resto del camino y le mostró la portada. Harry se sentó, repentinamente despierto, y le arrebató el periódico. Esto era todo lo que habían estado esperando, el comienzo de una nueva vida. En el frente, estaba la imagen de Harry y Tom que les habían tomado hace unos días durante la entrevista que dieron. Todo era parte del plan que Dumbledore y Tom habían acordado, el plan que haría que Voldemort se fuera para siempre.

**¡EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO SE HA IDO, PARA SIEMPRE!**

El rostro de Harry se dividió en una gran sonrisa. —Se acabó —susurró.

—Sí. Se terminó —dijo Tom simplemente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto antes de que el menor saltara a los brazos del mayor.

—¡Se terminó! ¡Se terminó! —exclamó el moreno mientras besaba repetidamente a Tom en la boca y los arrastraba a la cama.

Tom abrazó a Harry, sintiendo como si un peso gigantesco se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. Nunca había notado la enorme carga que era ser un Señor Oscuro y lo que representaba conquistar el Mundo mágico hasta ahora, cuando todo eso ya no era parte de él.

—¿Y bien? —Harry preguntó, mirándolo.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cómo se siente ya no ser un Señor Oscuro?

Tom pensó por un momento, y respondió: —¿Aliviado? ¿Liberado? Realmente no lo sé.

Harry se rio y se agachó para besarlo profundamente, pero tan pronto comenzó a ponerse interesante, apartó la cabeza y la ladeó, sus orejas moviéndose ante algo. Harry entonces sonrió, saltó de la cama y atravesó la puerta continua al cuarto de los bebés. —Mira quienes decidieron despertarse y unirse a la celebración —dijo al volver por la puerta con dos gatitos soñolientos.

Tom se sentó cuando Harry los dejó caer sobre su pecho, viendo a sus hijos correr en la cama y deteniéndose ocasionalmente para lamerse la cara o rogar para que los acariciaran. —Parece que hoy tendrán mucha energía.

—Sí, lo sé. Quizás sea por las buenas vibras que están en el aire —dijo Harry haciendo una pausa y, doblando una de sus orejas, sonrió—; parece que Ray y los demás ya empezaron.

—¿Sí?

El ojiverde asintió. —¡Raja! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —Harry regañó a su gatita, agarrándola por el lomo y alejándola del borde. Los ojos azul verdosos lo miraron inocentes antes de que ella se alejara rápidamente con su hermano y subieran las piernas de Tom. Ambos padres habían notado que Raja era una pequeña criatura traviesa, siempre metiéndose y haciendo todo tipo de cosas; ella ya había intentado saltar de su cama dos veces, cosa que era más de lo que Harry había hecho cuando estaba atrapado en la forma de un pequeño gatito.

Tom se rio entre dientes ante la mirada frustrada de Harry. —Creo que ella lo sacó de ti —Harry lo fulminó con sus ojos—. Bueno, no sé tú, pero tengo hambre —dijo rápidamente, levantándose.

Como si entendieran, sus mellizos comenzaron a correr en círculos, Raja intentó saltar de la cama nuevamente, pero Harry la atrapó justo a tiempo. —Adelántate, me encargaré de estos dos —comentó Harry mientras se recostaba en la cama, dejando que sus hijos jugaran con su cola y mordisquearan sus orejas en tanto esperaban que su padre se vistiera antes que fuera el turno de Harry. Pronto, ambos padres estaban completamente vestidos, por lo que bajaron las escaleras para desayunar.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —Harry anunció mientras entraban a la cocina. Lucius y su esposa Narcissa estaban allí, al igual que Ray y algunos de los seguidores de confianza de Tom -de los que este se había hecho amigo- en compañía de sus parejas.

—Buenos días —respondieron todos.

—Muy buenos días, ¿vieron las noticias? —Ray preguntó.

—Sí que lo hicimos —Tom contestó con una sonrisa.

—Se siente bien estar libre —dijo Adam Avery, mordiendo su tostada.

—¿Verdad? —cuestionó Harry, depositando a sus gatitos en un área enjaulada de una esquina y dándole unos cuencos de comida para gatos y leche, luego se sentó al lado de Tom.

Después del desayuno, se retiraron a la sala de estar y continuaron platicando sobre la entrevista que Tom y Harry habían dado al _Profeta_ , qué iban a hacer ahora que eran libres y, en el caso de Narcisa y las otras esposas, sobre la próxima boda.

—Eso me recuerda —dijo de repente Harry—, ¿Tom?

El mencionado se giró hacia él. —¿Sí, Harry?

—Voy a tener que reunirme con Hermione para ver los preparativos de la boda. Quiero que me acompañes.

Tom pensó por un momento. —Ella está en la escuela, ¿no?

—Sí, pero estará en la Madriguera por Navidad en unas pocas semanas.

—¿Los demás también estarán allí? —Tom cuestionó.

—Probablemente —ante la mirada vacilante de Tom, Harry rápido lo tranquilizó—, se portarán muy bien.

—Dudo que quieran al Señor Oscuro en su hogar —dijo Tom, seco.

—Ya no eres el Señor Oscuro, ¿recuerdas? —el moreno le comentó, recogiendo el periódico.

—Sí, pero…

—Además, ellos quieren que sea feliz, y tú me haces feliz. Les agradaras una vez te conozcan. ¡Cómo Ron y Hermione!

Tom lo pensó por un momento. —Está bien.

Harry sonrió. —Genial. Nos reuniremos con ellos el día antes de Navidad.

Tom miró a Harry en estado de shock e ignoró los diversos resoplidos que los demás a su alrededor intentaron sofocar. —Tú, pequeña víbora…

Harry sonrió. —Creo que quisiste decir serpiente*.

Los demás en la habitación rieron, y el ahora ex señor oscuro solo pudo sacudir su cabeza. Un ruido que parecía venir del recibidor pronto les llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —Ray preguntó.

Las orejas de Harry se movieron en dirección al sonido. —Suena como… ¿un canto? —Y vaya canto que era, y se acercaba. Todos esperaron con la respiración contenida mientras aquel sonido se acercaba, siendo interrumpido por risas y ruidos hasta qué, finalmente, se reveló la fuente de aquel ajetreo.

—¿Rabastan? ¿Rodolphus? ¿Qué…? —Tom los miró, confundido.

—¿Están borrachos? —Lucius preguntó desconcertado.

—Y vaya que lo estamos, mi amigo —respondió Rabastan, aferrándose a su hermano que estaba a punto de caerse.

—¡Pero si apenas son las doce! —Narcisa exclamó.

—¿Sí? Huh, no lo noté —Rabastan dejó a su hermano en el sofá—. ¡Servido, compañero! —dijo, golpeando su espalda más fuerte de lo necesario.

—¡Ay! ¡Deja de pegarme! —Rodolphus se quejó por el golpe.

—No te estoy pegando.

—¡Sí lo estás! ¡Y lo acabas de volver a hacer!

—No, no lo hi-

—Okay —los interrumpió Tom—. ¿Por qué están borrachos tan temprano?

—Todos lo están haciendo —dijo Rodolphus como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry.

Rodolphus se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, luego lo señaló vacilante. —Tienes orejas.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y movió su cola, molesto. Tom acaricio suavemente sus orejas para calmarlo. —¿Puedes explicarte?

—Claro jefe. Lo que mi hermano quiso decir es que, aunque es muy temprano, todos están celebrando la desaparición del Señor Oscuro. Y nos unimos.

La comprensión cruzó el rostro de todos.

—Así que realmente se acabó—dijo Harry, mirando suavemente a Tom. El mayor asintió con una mirada lejana en sus ojos. Le lamió su brazo y se frotó contra él, y Tom lo volteó a ver—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Es solo que… eso fue una gran parte de mi vida y ahora simplemente… se fue.

—Es un poco extraño —comentó Ray.

—Tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero lo manejarás bien —dijo Adam.

—Definitivamente. Ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con mi familia —dijo Rick Patterson mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

—Igual —dijo Tom, recogiendo a sus gatitos que maullaban a sus pies.

—Es el fin de algo que comenzará algo mejor —dijo Harry, apoyándose suavemente contra Tom y acariciando las orejas de Raja.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> *En el original es un juego de palabras: Little Sneak= escurridizo, chismoso, tramposo, serpiente o víbora. Snake= serpient
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

Harry miró la nieve que caía desde la ventana de la oficina de Tom. Los meses habían pasado con bastante rapidez. Lo único emocionante que habían hecho fue celebrar los cinco meses de sus mellizos con una pequeña fiesta. Ah, y por supuesto, el pequeño susto que tuvieron el mes pasado cuando Félix se quedó atrapado en el desagüe del baño. Les había llevado horas sacarlo. Gracias a Merlín que la bañera no tenía agua en ese momento. Aún no sabían cómo fue que llegó allí en primer lugar.

Faltaban algunos días para Navidad, y según lo planeado, iban a estar en la Madriguera dentro de dos días. Tom estaba un poco nervioso al conocer a la ‘familia’ de Harry, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Pero Harry lo conocía bien. En ese momento, sus hijos estaban dormidos en su habitación mientras Tom revisaba su correo. El ojiverde ahora se encontraba muy aburrido, acurrucado en el asiento de la ventana mirando la nieve caer.

—Salgamos—dijo el moreno de la nada, rompiendo el silencio.

Tom levantó la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo, y lo miró. —Está nevando.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Vamos, Tom! ¡Salgamos! —Harry dijo, saltando y tirando del brazo de Tom—. Podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve.

—Un muñeco de nieve, ¿eh? —Tom comentó pensativo, levantándose y siguiendo a su pareja por el pasillo—. No creo que haya hecho uno antes.

El otro se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró a ver. —¿Nunca has hecho un muñeco de nieve?

Tom negó. —Siempre pensé que era infantil y estúpido —comentó, inclinando su cabeza—, pero parecía divertido.

—Y lo es. Ahora tenemos una razón más para salir.

Por lo tanto, tomaron sus abrigos y bufandas en sus respectivos colores y, en el caso de Harry, un sombrero para cubrir sus sensibles orejas. Le dijeron a Ray a dónde iban y que se mantuviera atento con los mellizos; luego, Harry agarró su cámara y salieron de la casa.

Lo primero que hicieron fue tomar fotos a la suave e inmaculada nieve blanca, que aún no había sido contaminada por nadie ni nada. Luego, destruyeron aquella imagen al adentrarse en ella. Tom nunca había sabido lo divertido que era simplemente correr como loco sin preocuparse por nada del mundo, hasta ahora.

Construyeron un muñeco de nieve y, queriendo salirse de lo común, tomaron algunas ramitas y le dieron cuernos, una cola y una hoz, convirtiéndolo en un demoniaco muñeco de nieve. Eso los hizo reír por un rato, y Harry le tomó una foto con cada uno de ellos al lado. Luego, decidiendo que el demonio de nieve estaba un poco solitario, por lo que le hicieron un compañero con alas y un halo, mismo al que también le sacaron foto. Corrieron un poco más hasta que Harry derribó a Tom al suelo, rodando de un lado a otro antes de hacer ángeles de nieve y, al segundo siguiente, convertir todo el lugar en una zona de guerra de bolas de nieve. Harry había tomado una foto de Tom cuando lo golpeó con una, capturando el momento exacto en que la bola de nieve impactó en el rostro de Tom. Fotos y bolas de nieve fueron intercambiados en la batalla, pero pronto lo único que quedó fueron los restos de su pelea. La magia era muy útil para este tipo de situaciones. Cuando el clima ya estuvo lo suficiente helado para continuar, volvieron al interior de su hogar.

—¡Brrrr! ¡Hace frío! —dijo el menor mientras Tom cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

—De hecho —comentó el ahora ex señor oscuro mientras colocaba su abrigo y bufanda en el armario cerca de la puerta y luego envolvía sus brazos alrededor del de menor altura—. Se me ocurre una buena forma para calentarnos.

—Oh, ¿sí? —Harry preguntó con picardía. Tom sonrió un poco antes de darle una palmada en el trasero para que se moviera. Harry chilló y subió las escaleras corriendo, Tom justo detrás de él.

Tuvieron que hacer varias paradas en el camino a su habitación debido a que Tom presionaba a Harry cada tanto contra las paredes, robándole el aliento con sus besos. Mucho rato después, una vez se hubieran tranquilizado, Tom reiría histéricamente y, en el caso de Harry, se sonrojaría de vergüenza luego de recordar haber visto a Rick asomarse por el pasillo, ver al Señor Oscuro y al Niño que vivió besándose y tocándose por encima de sus ropas, y rápidamente regresar sobre sus pasos. Por supuesto, en ese momento no les importó.

—Por la forma en que vas, no vamos a llegar a la cama—murmuró Harry contra la boca de Tom mientras era nuevamente presionado contra la pared.

—Entonces te tomaré aquí mismo.

—¡No! —Harry exclamó, y se alejó. Dieron un par de pasos y apenas doblaron una esquina solo para que Tom lo volviera a presionar contra otra pared.

Harry rió y felizmente acercó a Tom para volver a besarlo, tocando cualquier parte que pudieran del otro con la ropa puesta. —Vamos, ya casi llegamos —dijo el menor entre besos, jalándolo por el pasillo sin dejar de caminar de espaldas para no romper la conexión de sus labios. Cuando su puerta estuvo a la vista, Tom presionó a Harry contra ella con fervor. Sus lenguas chocaron por dominar momentáneamente a la otra antes que el de ojos verdes se rindiera, dejando que Tom asalte su boca por completo. La mano más grande comenzó a buscar el pomo de la puerta con creciente desesperación cuando sintió a su pareja desabrochar la parte superior de su camisa, por lo que prosiguió a lamer y besar su cuello. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, casi cayeron al suelo por la rapidez del movimiento. A pesar del casi peligro de aplastarse, solo rieron y continuaron.

Una vez que entraron, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su ropa estuviera extendida por el piso y sus cuerpos enredando las sábanas.

—¡Oh Dios, Tom!

—Mmm —murmuró Tom mientras mordisqueaba su cuello—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hicimos esto?

—No lo sé, pero definitivamente demasiado —gruñó Harry, arqueándose contra él mientras los dedos de Tom se arrastraban por su estómago y la zona entre sus piernas, acariciando con delicadeza la suave piel de sus muslos antes de bajar e insertar un dedo lubricado en su interior.

—Perdona. No creo poder soportar los preliminares hoy —gimió Tom al sentir los músculos alrededor de su dedo apretarse.

—No me importa —jadeó Harry, empujándose contra el dígito intruso que demasiado pronto se convirtió en dos. Abrió más sus piernas y separó sus mejillas, dejándose completamente expuesto.

Tom gimió cuando agregó otro dedo y comenzó a follar a Harry con ellos. Podía ver perfectamente cómo desaparecían en el interior de su amante; la forma en que la delicada y sensible carne se envolvía alrededor de sus dedos y se dilataba conforme a sus movimientos. Ampliándose y abriéndose, esperándolo.

—Suficiente, ya estoy listo. ¡Merlín! Jódeme, Tom. ¡Fóllame!

El mayor gruñó ante las exigentes palabras, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y tomando lugar entre las piernas de Harry. Suavemente acarició su miembro endurecido, guiándose a si mismo hacia el agujero del menor, y se relajó. No pudo contener su gemido cuando el fuerte calor lo envolvió, teniendo que controlarse para no comenzar a embestir de inmediato; al menos no era el único que tenía ese problema.

Harry arqueó la espalda contra la cama al sentir cómo era llenado, un ligero dolor punzó por un momento antes de desaparecer por completo. Tuvo que obligarse a quedarse quieto y no moverse hasta empalarse en la polla de Tom. Esta era la primera vez que tenían sexo desde que estuvo embarazado. Y no fue porque no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo; qué si hubo ocasiones bastantes calientes, sí, pero siempre fueron interrumpidos -y si no es que estaban demasiado ocupados o cansados para hacer algo-. Pero ahora, tenían el tiempo y la energía. No iban a permitir que se desaproveche esta oportunidad.

Tom se quedó quieto por un momento, y esperó a que Harry le indicara que podía continuar. Cuando lo hizo, se retiró por completo antes de arremeter. Ambos gruñeron fuertemente por la fricción que causó.

‒ **¡Oh Dios, sí!** ‒ siseó Harry mientras enredaba y soltaba su cola con fuerza conforme el placer subía y bajaba por su columna.

‒ **Oh sí** ‒Tom clamó, levantando las caderas de Harry para ganar más profundidad. Posó su frente contra la de Harry y lo miró a los ojos mientras establecía un ritmo constante y rápido. Podía ver el deseo y amor girando en aquellas esferas verdes, todos aquellos sentimientos dirigidos para él.

Harry envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Tom, acercándolo y fijándose en los rojizos ojos que lo observaban. Trató de transmitir su amor por él a través de sus iris porque no podía decir nada en ese momento, no con su respiración entrecortada, no cuando su aliento escaseaba y se transformaba en gemidos, sin tener ni una palabra que pudiera tomar coherencia entre sus labios. Sin embargo, Tom pareció entenderlo porque envió el mismo mensaje a través de sus propios iris. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino con delicadeza, tomando más pasión con cada segundo de su unión, moviéndose más rápido juntos.

Tom se apartó un poco y gimió de frustración. —No creo que pueda aguantar más —logró decir. Él había querido que esto durara, pero sin haber tenido sexo durante tantos meses, eso obviamente no iba a suceder.

—Ni yo —susurró Harry.

Con esas últimas palabras, Tom dejó de contenerse y lo jodió sin control. Su ritmo original se volvió frenético en su búsqueda a su finalización.

Harry levantó las caderas y, tan pronto consiguió impulso, se encontró con las embestidas de Tom. Continuaron encontrándose con violencia, el choque de piel contra piel era la única evidencia de que realmente estaba sucediendo su encuentro. Se frotaron uno contra el otro para obtener la mayor fricción posible, teniendo sexo cual animales en celo.

—Másduromásduromásduromásduro— Harry repitió constantemente, sus palabras arrastrándose y enredándose mientras el calor se hacía aun más intenso; sin embargo, Tom obedeció su orden y siguió embistiendo implacablemente.

El mayor tiró de las caderas de Harry hasta que la espalda del moreno estuvo completamente al ras de la cama y con las piernas al aire, donde Tom se acomodó en la nueva posición y embistió hacia abajo.

—Estoy tan, tan cerca—jadeó de repente cuando sintió el viejo, pero familiar tensión en su estómago. Se aferró a Tom tanto como pudo en esta nueva posición y echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, gritando y dejando que toda la habitación supiera lo cerca que estaba. Mientras Tom estaba ocupado en sostenerse de sus brazos, se encargó de envolver sus manos alrededor de su goteante miembro, y prosiguió a tocarse al mismo ritmo que los movimientos de Tom.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ya casi! ¡Estoy tan cerca! —Harry gritó mientras su puño trabajaba con más añico alrededor de su polla—. ¡Ohh! ¡M-me, m-me ven-aaaaaahhhhh! —gritó cuando eyaculó con violencia. Una explosión de colores apareció detrás de sus párpados cerrados a la par que todo su cuerpo se sacudía por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Tom no estuvo mucho mejor. Cuando Harry llegó, su interior se contrajo con fuerza alrededor de su erección, provocando su propio orgasmo. Una corriente de maldiciones pasó por sus labios en una combinación de inglés, parsél y lo que podría haber sido francés mientras su semen se derramaba en su amante debajo de él.

Finalmente colapsaron en un montón de miembros enredados y piel sudorosa, demasiado cansados para moverse pronto. Se besaron brevemente e inclinaron sus frentes juntas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Eventualmente tuvieron suficiente fuerza y se acomodaron para estar lado a lado, con sus frentes aun tocándose.

—Te amo, Tom —susurró Harry tan suave como pudo.

—Yo también te amo —susurró el otro, presionando un beso contra su sien.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo cuando Tom besó su cicatriz, se acurrucó contra él y Tom lo atrajo más a sí. Sonrió levemente, y lo miró, diciendo: —Creo que ahora tengo calor.

Tom solo se rió.

xxx

Unas horas más tarde, después de una siesta muy necesaria, Harry y Tom bajaron a cenar. Rick, Adam y Ray estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, comiendo. Lucius había regresado a casa con su esposa y había vuelto a trabajar en el Ministerio. Severus ya no estaba allí debido a que tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts para enseñar Pociones y aterrorizar a los nuevos estudiantes. Con Tom renunciando a la guerra y liberando a sus Mortífagos, no tenía la obligación de quedarse. No es que Harry lo extrañe, no, claro que no.

… Bueno, quizás un poco.

En todo caso, la mesa estaba un poco menos llena de lo habitual.

Cuando entraron, los tres hombres callaron. Rick se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. —Confío en que dormiste bien, Tom —logró comentar, mirando a cualquier parte menos a ellos.

Tom sonrió y volteó a ver a Harry, quien se sonrojó. —Sí, ciertamente lo hicimos.

—Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo? —Harry preguntó con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo habitual.

—No cogiendo, obviamente —Adam murmuró desde su taza. Harry, sin embargo, lo logró escuchar, tornando sus mejillas de un profundo rojo que alcanzó hasta la punta de sus orejas. Ray desvió su mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro y Rick continuó comiendo con una mueca similar, pero estaba un poco rojo por recordar lo que había visto antes. ¿Y Tom? Tom solo se rio, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Harry suspiró en su mente, y se dijo: « _El cuento de nunca acabar_.»

—¿Quizás pueda ver la próxima vez?

—Nop. Es solo para mis ojos.

« _Estúpidos Slytherins_ ».


	4. Capítulo 4

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

Los ojos azul verdosos se abrieron y miraron alrededor de la pequeña cama, adormilados, notando la suave luz que entraba por los pequeños agujeros de la manta que lo cubría. Un gatito negro bostezó y continuó observando, rápidamente notando a su hermano acurrucado frente a ella. Se estiró lo más que pudo en su pequeño tamaño, flexionando sus pequeñas garras antes de acercarse a él y saltarle encima. [« _¡Félix, despierta! ¡Ya es de mañana!_ »] exclamó.

Félix, el otro gatito negro y esponjoso, abrió sus ojos azul verdosos y parpadeó hacia su melliza antes de cerrarlos nuevamente. [«. _..ngo sueño_ »].

[« _¡Vamos Félix, despierta, despierta!_ »] Raja maulló mientras balanceaba su cola y su parte trasera se encontraba levantada.

[« _Bien, bien. Estoy despierto_ »] dijo, bostezando y estirándose. Se movió antes de que ella pudiera saltar sobre él nuevamente.

[« _¡Yey!_ »] exclamó, saltando por todo el pequeño espacio y enredándose en las mantas. [« _¿Qué debemos hacer hoy?_ »] cuestionó sobre su espalda, sus pequeñas garras enganchadas en las sábanas sobre ella.

Su hermano inclinó la cabeza, y le contestó. [« _Mmm, no lo sé. ¿En dónde no hemos explorado?_

[« _¿En aquel lugar con mucha luz?_ »]

[« _No, hace mucho que fuimos a ese_ »]

[« _Oh… ¿y qué tal ese lugar oscuro que hay abajo?_ »]

[« _Papá dijo que no bajaras, ¿recuerdas?_ »]

[« _Ah, sí_ »] dijo pensativa, aplanando sus orejas. [« _¿Y sí vamos al gran cuarto de mesas y ventanas?_ »]

Félix lo consideró. [« _Creo que no hemos ido allí… ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos allá!_ »] soltó, abalanzándose sobre su hermana. Continuaron jugando un rato hasta que escucharon un ruido.

Detuvieron sus juegos bruscos y alzaron sus orejas para escuchar. Su paciencia fue recompensada cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, y luego le siguieron suaves pasos.

[« _¡Mami!_ »] Raja maulló, ambos mellizos dirigiéndose con prontitud a la abertura de la manta. Entonces, dicha tela sobre la canasta se fue, y al fin vieron el rostro de su madre. Rápido, corrieron en una competición para ver quién llegaba primero.

[« _¡Mami!_ »]

[«¡ _Mami!_ »]

[« _¡Quítate! ¡Yo primero!_ »]

[« _¡No, yo primero! ¡Mami me quiere más!_ »]

[« _¡No! ¡A mí me quiere más!_ »]

Continuaron luchando por su atención, pero su madre solo se rió entre dientes y los levantó a ambos. —¿Cómo amanecieron mis angelitos?

[« _Bien_ »] ambos le maullaron, y lamieron la cara para desearle buenos días cuando los abrazó.

Harry le dio a cada uno un beso en sus cabezas peludas y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Los colocó en el suelo y los dejó explorar alrededor de la habitación -siempre a su vista-, mientras se vestía.

Félix miró el lugar con un brillo curioso en sus ojos. [« _¿Dónde está papá?_ »] Raja parpadeó y también observó.

[« _No lo sé. Preguntémosle a mami_ »] Los dos corrieron hacia Harry y saltaron sobre sus piernas para llamar su atención, transmitiendo su pregunta con sus insistentes maullidos y expresión curiosa.

Harry los miró y trató de comprender lo que querían. Después de unos momentos, finalmente entendió. —Ah, están buscando a papá, ¿cierto?

[« _¡Sí!_ »] exclamaron.

—Escuchen. Vean si pueden encontrarlo —les dijo su madre.

Ambos se detuvieron y escucharon atentos. Raja lo captó primero, corriendo hacia una puerta donde podía escuchar agua corriendo. Ella colocó sus patas delanteras contra la madera y volteó a ver a su madre con un maullido. [« _¡Papi está aquí!_ »]

—Muy bien hecho, Raja —le dijo su madre, agachándose luego para rascarle las orejas. Ella sonrió ante los elogios y se apartó cuando Harry abrió la puerta. Ambos maullaron cuando vieron a su padre afeitándose en el fregadero y se apresuraron a ir con él, pero encontraron su camino bloqueado por un pie. —Ah, ah. Quédense aquí —les advirtió su madre.

[« _Awww_ »] ambos soltaron mientras bajaban sus orejas, decepcionados.

Harry se metió al baño, y comentó. —Los niños están despiertos.

—¿Sí? —comentó su padre, volteándolos a ver—. Estaré allí en un momento.

—Te faltó un lugar —dijo Harry.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó el otro, mirándose en el espejo.

Harry acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. —Aquí. Ya estás listo.

—Descarado —soltó Tom, agarrándolo y besándolo profundamente.

Mientras sus padres estaban ocupados, Raja se impacientó y cruzó el lumbral hacia el baño y se dirigió a su padre.

[« _Raja, se supone que debemos quedarnos aquí_ »] dijo Félix.

[« _Pero quiero ver a papi. ¡Vamos!_ »]

[« _Pero…_ »] soltó su hermano, caminado delante de la puerta.

[« _¡Vamos, miedoso!_ »]

[« _¡No soy un miedoso!_ »] Félix resopló, entrando tentativamente al baño, encaminándose a su hermana e ignorando con fuerza la bañera. Todavía recordaba haberse metido en el agujero gigante de allí debajo. Fue aterrador y estaba muy oscuro, nunca más quiere volver a quedarse atrapado allí.

Se dirigieron hacia sus padres y saltaron a su alrededor para llamar su atención, maullando alegres y sujetándose a sus pantalones con garras.

Su madre finalmente los notó, y jadeó. —¿Qué les dije? —exclamó, recogiéndolos rápidamente y examinándolos en busca de daños.

—Están bien, gatito —dijo Tom, quitándole a Raja y acariciando sus orejas—. Solo vinieron a saludar.

—Sí, pero…

—Creo que han aprendido la lección sobre la bañera.

[« _Estoy bien, mami_ »] Félix maulló, lamiendo sus dedos.

Harry suspiró y lo abrazó. —No me asustes así.

[« _Está bien, mami_ »] Félix acordó, acurrucándose contra él.

[« _Papi, tengo hambre_ »] Raja de repente comentó.

[« _¡Yo también, yo también!_ »]

Tom se rió entre dientes ante los movimientos excesivamente entusiastas de Raja, más cuando escuchó su barriga gruñir. —Creo que tienen hambre.

Harry asintió. —Entonces vamos a comer.

xxx

[« _Creo que es por aquí_ »] Félix dijo mientras corría por el pasillo, Raja siguiéndolo de cerca.

Anduvieron por un pasillo muy iluminado hasta llegar a un conjunto de elegantes puertas dobles.

[«¡ _Awww! Está cerrado_ »] se quejó Raja.

[« _¡Rayos!_ »] dijo Félix, mirando sus pequeñas patas y luego a la manija de la puerta que estaba un poco alto. Movió su cola de un lado a otro, pensando.

[« _¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ »] Su hermana se sentó a su lado y también lo miró.

[« _Dame un momento…_ »] siguió pensando hasta que tuvo una idea [« _Podría funcionar, como antes… hum…_ »]

[« _¿Qué cosa? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!_ »]

El minino se levantó y colocó sus patas delanteras en la puerta, y empujó. [« _¡Vamos, abre! ¡Ayúdame, Raja!_ »] Ambos empujaron la puerta tan fuerte como pudieron.

[« _¡Abre, abre, abre!_ »] gritaron. Como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, hubo un chasquido y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

[« _¡Yay!_ »] Raja saltó, emocionada. [« _¡Lo hicimos!_ »]

[« _¡Vamos!_ »] Félix entró en la habitación.

[« _¡Whoa! Aquí está oscuro_ »] Raja parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor y dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la nula iluminación de la habitación.

[« _Creo que los espejos estaban por aquí_ »] Félix comentó, corriendo hacia la izquierda.

[« _No son espejos_ »] dijo su hermana, siguiéndolo en la oscuridad. [« _Son… son… ¡ventanas! ¡Eso eran! ¡Ventanas!_ »]

[« _Lo que sea._ »]

[« _¡Ja, ja! ¡Te equivocaste!_ »] Ella burló, pero él la ignoró.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a las largas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas que eran igual de largas, inclinándose para poder mirarlas bien. Parecían llegar hasta el cielo de lo grandes que eran.

[« _Estas sí que son ventanas gigantes_ »] comentó Raja.

[« _Sí_ »] Félix acordó.

[« _¿Cómo las abrimos?_ »]

[« _Encuentra el colgante, como la que hay en el cuarto de mamá y papá_ »]

[« _Colgante, lo tengo_ »] respondió Raja, moviéndose debajo de las cortinas. [« _¡Hay luz!_ »] exclamó.

[« _¿Sí?_ »]

[« _Sip. ¡Y es muy brillante! ¡Puedo ver afuera!_ »]

[« _Genial. Yo checaré por ese lado, tú por allá. Mira si puedes encontrarlo._ »]

[« _Okay_ »] respondió, y se fue junto a las ventanas.

[« _¿Encontraste algo?_ »] Félix llamó.

[« _No_ »] llegó la débil respuesta de Raja. [« _¡Ay!_ »]

El otro mellizo se detuvo a medio paso y agudizó sus oídos. [« _¿Qué pasó?_ »]

[« _Me golpeé la nariz_ »] recibió de respuesta, luego sollozó.

[« _Aw, no llores bebé_ »]

[« _No estoy llorando… de verdad me dolió._ »]

[« _Solo sigue buscando_ »] después de unos minutos de caminar a oscuras, Félix escuchó el grito triunfante de su hermana.

[« _¡Ah, ja! ¡Encontré el colgante!_ »]

[« _Okay. ¡Ya voy!_ »] Le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba raja. Cuando llegó hasta allí, vio que ella estaba mirando fijamente aquel objeto, como hipnotizada.

[« _¡Sí, ese es!_ »] dijo Félix asombrado. [« _¡Yo primero!_ »] exclamó y saltó sobre él, enredando sus garras en la cuerda.

[« _¡Oye! No es justo. ¡Yo lo vi primero!_ »] Raja se quejó, también saltando sobre él.

Continuaron jugando con las borlas, olvidando por completo para qué vinieron allí en primer lugar hasta qué, con su peso combinado, las cortinas se abrieron un poco del medio y dejaron entrar una corriente de luz.

Los mellizos se congelaron para mirar la vista que tenían delante. [« _¡Woah!_ »] soltaron mientras miraban a su alrededor. La habitación no tenía mucho para ver a los ojos de otra persona con la tela y polvo que cubría todo, pero para sus pequeñas formas e imaginación activa, era el mejor parque infantil que pudieron encontrar.

Raja fue la primera en salir de allí, diciéndole a su hermano a la par que corrió: [« _¡Tú la traes!_ »], metiéndose debajo de una mesa.

[« _¡Oye! ¡Regresa aquí!_ »] él replicó y la persiguió.

Durante las siguientes horas jugaron en el gran Salón de baile a los buenos vs malos, a tú la traes y las escondidas. Entraron y salieron repetidamente entre las patas de las mesas y sillas, saltaron de los manteles colgantes e incluso lograron tirar uno y quedarse atrapados bajo la tela de lino, mismo que se convirtió en un nuevo juego que llamaron “rescate” donde uno tenía que salvar al otro de las garras del traicionero monstruo blanco. Cuando su madre los encontró, ya tenían mucho sueño.

—¿Raja, Félix? ¿Están aquí?

[« _Estamos aquí, mami_ »] maullaron y corrieron hacia donde se originó la voz.

Las orejas de Harry se levantaron cuando escuchó sus maullidos y entró a la habitación, en su rostro se podía observar el alivio. —No vuelvan a irse así, me asustaron —dijo y entrecerró sus ojos en la oscuridad para encontrarlos. Estaba muy oscuro en la habitación a pesar de contar con solo una grieta en las cortinas para la luz, incluso para un mago con características de gato.

[« _Lo sentimos, mami. Solo queríamos jugar y encontramos este lugar, pero estaba muy oscuro y aterrados por lo que jalamos el colgante y luego salió la luz, y luego Raja y yo jugamos_ »] Félix maulló cuando estuvo a su alcance, saltando a sus pies.

[« _Sabes que no puede entendernos_ »] Raja lo interrumpió.

[« _Sí, lo sé, pero aun así quiero decírselo._ »]

[«…»] Raja guardó silencio por un momento antes de que también comenzara a maullar a su madre su versión de la historia.

—¿Los encontraste? —llegó una voz desde la puerta.

[« _¡Papi!_ »] exclamaron cuando lo escucharon.

—Sí, están aquí —dijo Harry—. Espera, solo déjame… —tiró de las cuerdas, que estaban arruinadas en la parte inferior, y abrió por completo las cortinas.

[« _¡Whoa!_ »] Los gemelos jadearon con aun mayor asombro que la ultima vez ahora que la habitación les era completamente revelada.

—Había olvidado este lugar —dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor. Juntó las manos y viró a ver a Tom, con los ojos brillantes de inspiración—. ¡Podemos celebrar la boda aquí!

—¿Aquí? —Tom preguntó, confundido.

—Sí. La boda puede llevarse en el patio trasero y la fiesta puede estar aquí… ¡Oh! ¡Será perfecto!

Raja volteó a ver a su hermano. [« _¿Qué es una boda?_ »]

[« _No lo sé._ »] dijo Félix, sentándose a los pies de su madre para esperar a que él los notara.

—¿Estás seguro? —Tom cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor y sacudiendo uno de los manteles cercanos, causando que el polvo se alzara al aire— ¿Aquí?

—¡Sí! —dijo el ojiverde con entusiasmo—: Tiene que limpiarse, por supuesto… ¡Pero miren cómo están ustedes dos! —exclamó su madre cuando finalmente los vio sentados pacientemente a sus pies, y cubiertos de polvo—. ¿Qué han estado haciendo? —preguntó, recogiéndolos.

—Parece que han estado jugando con el polvo —dijo Tom, mirando a su alrededor y notando algunas mesas descubiertas.

Harry les chasqueó la lengua. —Bueno —comentó, mirando sus inocentes rostros peludos con una sonrisa—. Saben lo que eso significa.

[« _¡Nooooo!_ »]

xxx

Sin protestar tanto como de costumbre debido a su cansancio, Raja y Félix fueron puestos en el lavabo para su baño.

[« _Odio estar mojada_ »] se quejó Raja mientras se aferraba a la mano de su madre.

[« _Yo también_ »] su mellizo acordó, tratando de escapar del fregadero antes de volver a caer al agua.

—Espera, Félix, deja que termine de bañar a tu hermana para que puedas salir —Harry hizo una pausa mientras fregaba—. ¿En dónde está su padre? No puede ser tan difícil encontrar una toalla.

[« _Ji, ji. Papi es gracioso_ »] dijo Raja mientras la enjuagaban.

[« _Espero que venga pronto, quiero salir_ »] se quejó Félix, tratando de apartarse del agua jabonosa que caía desde arriba, sin suerte.

—¡Tom! ¿En dónde estás?

—Aquí —Tom soltó, entrando a la habitación con dos toallas—. No había más pequeñas, tuve que ir a buscarlas a la lavandería. No puedo creer lo rápido que las usamos todas.

—Con estos dos no es de extrañar. Aquí —le entregó a Raja para que la secara.

[« _¡Papi!_ »] Ella gritó, lamiendo sus dedos.

—Hola cariño —Tom la envolvió en la toalla y comenzó a secarle el pelaje. Ella ronroneó feliz y ansiosamente se recostó para que su padre le rasque su barriga.

Harry se echó a reír ante el entusiasmo de su hija con su secado y recogió a Félix, envolviéndolo también en una toalla esponjosa. —Listo. Todo seco —dijo, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al cuarto de sus hijos—. Ahora es hora de una siesta.

Ambos maullaron más no pelearon, ya se estaban quedando dormidos.

—Buenas noches mis gatitos —les dijo Harry—, los amo.

—Los amamos—dijo su padre mientras besaba sus cabezas y los colocaba en su canasta.

[« _También te quiero mami, papi_ »] respondieron.

Bostezaron somnolientos y se acurrucaron después de un largo día de exploración. Todavía había mucho más que ver de su hogar, pero eso tendría que esperar otro momento…

O al menos hasta después de la siesta.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 5**

.

—No será tan malo una vez que te conozcan…—comentó el ojiverde mientras tiraba del brazo de Tom para llevarlo a la Madriguera. Cuanto el mayor aun parecía inseguro, suspiró y colocó en el suelo la canasta que llevaba consigo, y lo abrazó—. Todo saldrá bien.

Tom no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Finalmente había llegado el día que tanto temía Tom. La reunión con la “familia” de Harry. No era que les tuviera miedo, no. Era más de lo que pensarían de él. Había sido un Señor Oscuro después de todo. El constante apoyo de Harry no estaba ayudando.

…Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero aun así no lo libró de la sensación incómoda en su estómago.

Harry lideró el camino y se asomó por la puerta que tenía la mitad superior abierta. —¡Hola! —Llamó, terminando de abrir el resto de la puerta y entrando.

—¡Oh, Harry! —La Sra. Weasley exclamó mientras se levantaba de la silla en la cocina y se acercaba a abrazarlo—. Me alegro tanto de verla.

—Hola, Sra. Weasley —dijo Harry, correspondiendo al abrazo y sosteniendo la canasta en un costado para no aplastarla—. También me alegro de verla.

—¡Pero mírate! ¡Estás dan flaco! —soltó ella, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Siempre dice eso —comentó el otro con una sonrisa, girándose para saludar a los demás en la habitación—. Hola a todos. Parece que todos vinieron a verme. Me siento halagado —se burló al ver la mesa llena de miembros de la Orden.

—Que no se te suba mucho a la cabeza, chico —gruñó Moody, girando su ojo en su cuenta.

—Okay.

—Heya, Harry.

—Hola, Tonks —saludó Harry.

El auror de cabello rosado sonrió. —Sí que eres todo un espectáculo para la vista.

—Podría decir lo mismo—respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa descarada mientras miraba el rosado cabello de la otra. Volteó a ver al hombre que estaba detrás de ella—. Hola, Moony —dijo por lo bajo, enroscando su cola alrededor de su muslo. La ultima vez que vio al hombre fue cuando Tom vino por él. No fue la mejor despedida.

Remus lo miró por un momento antes de abrir los brazos, mismos en los que Harry se zambulló, acurrucándose lo más cerca que pudo del otro. —Me alegro tanto de verte, Harry.

—Yo también, Remus. Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti —dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza—. ¿Has estado bien?

—Sí. Todo a sido maravilloso. Mejor qué maravilloso. In…

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Entendí el punto —Harry le sonrió y se acurrucó contra él aún más.

—Parece que realmente estás…

—…feliz de verlo —dijeron Fred y George al unísono, con sonrisas idénticas.

—¿Huh? —Harry hizo una pausa y notó que estaba ronroneando, y se alejó de Remus con un sonrojo—. Disculpa —murmuró mientras los demás reían—, desde que me convertí en gato, he estado muy sensible con todos. Pensé que se iría, pero… creo que está aquí para quedarse. Ya está un poco mezclado con mi personalidad.

—Eso explica…

—…muchas cosas —los gemelos corearon, cada uno agitando una oreja gatuna al pasar y provocando un siseo por parte del moreno ante la crueldad de su trato.

—¡Eeeee! ¡¡Harry!! —exclamó Hermione, saltando el último escalon y abrazandolo con fuerza.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —Harry logró dejar escapar.

—Oye, deja que respire un poco —dijo Ron detrás de ella—. ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

—Todo esta muy bien. He estado un poco ocupado.

—¿Dónde está…? —Hermione dijo, expectante.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró detrás de él. —Oh, va… —se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa para tomar el brazo de Tom de donde se escondía detrás de la puerta, adentrándose con él.

Todos en la habitación se pusieron visiblemente tensos cuando Tom cruzó el lumbral y estuvo dentro del hogar Weasley, con unas pocas manos alcanzando su varita inconscientemente.

—Todos, este es Tom —dijo Harry—. Tom… —hizo un gesto a su alrededor—, estos son todos.

Silencio.

Harry miró a su alrededor esperando que alguien dijera algo. Volteó hacia Tom, que estaba congelado en su lugar, y le dio un codazo para que hablara.

Tom gruñó ante el impacto, pero se aclaró la garganta y murmuró: —Es… un placer conocerlos.

En la esquina, Moody resopló para sí mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Tom. No confiaba en ese hombre. Para nada. Una vez un Señor Oscuro, siempre sería un Señor Oscuro. Solo esperaría en que se revelara, entonces lo derrotaría.

Ron y Hermione se miraron mientras el silencio continuaba. —Es bueno volver a verte, Tom —dijo la fémina, dando un paso delante.

El mayor la miró, los demás solo esperaban ver cómo le hablaría. —Hermione. Es bueno verte.

—Terminé de leer todos esos libros que me prestaste —comentó Hermione, sus ojos brillando de una manera casi maniaca. Se había estado muriendo por hablar con alguien pudiera escuchar todas las cosas fascinantes que había leído. Ron era un inútil cuando se trataba de conocimiento y Harry no se encontraba allí, por lo que no tenía muchas opciones que digamos.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —Y, ¿qué piensas?

Hermione abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, Ron y Harry se apresuraron a ver qué hacer o decir porque, de lo contrario, esos dos jamás se detendrían.

—¿Q-Qué hay en la canasta, Harry? —Ron preguntó para atraer la atención de la chica y la de los demás.

Crisis evitada.

Harry bajó la vista hacia el objeto en cuestión y sonrió, volteando luego hacia Tom que tenía los ojos brillantes de orgullo. Colocó la cesta sobre la mesa y retiró la manta que la cubría. —Todos, quiero que conozcan a… —sacó dos gatitos negros y los puso en el centro de la mesa— Raja y Félix.

—¡Awwww! —Los demás exclamaron (excepto Moody, por supuesto) al ver a los mellizos quienes observaban a todos esos extraños y se acurrucaban entre ellos.

—No sean tímidos —dijo Harry, empujándolos un poco.

—¡Son tan lindos! —exclamó Hermione, sentándose en la mesa para verlos mejor y estirando la mano para rascar una de las pequeñas orejas de los mininos.

—¿Quién es quién? —Ron preguntó, agachándose hasta estar a la altura de los pequeños.

—Hermione está acariciando a Félix, él tiene los ojos de color azul-verde y Raja verde-azul.

—Son adorables, Harry —arrulló la Sra. Weasley—. ¿Puedo?

Harry asintió. —Claro.

Molly sonrió y levantó a Raja, acunándola en sus brazos y rascándole una oreja. —¿No eres la cosita más preciosa? —Raja parpadeó hacia la extraña, mirándola con temor a pesar que la caricia a su oreja la tranquilizaba un poco.

—¿Entonces son mellizos?

—Sip. Mellizos.

—Oooh. Qué divertido —dijo George con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen. No quiero que corrompan a mis gatitos —amenazó Harry.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotros? —George jadeó.

—No nos atreveríamos —dijo Fred.

—Sí, claro —escupió Ron.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos tiempo tienen? —preguntó Hermione.

—Cinco meses.

—Son tan juguetones —dijo Fleur mientras Félix perseguía un hilo alrededor de la mesa.

—Y vaya que lo son. Se meten en todo.

—Me suena familiar —dijo la Sra. Weasley, volviendo a poner a Raja en la mesa y mirando a sus gemelos que le sonreían con inocencia.

—¿Cuál es el que quedó atrapado en el desagüe? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry levantó a Félix y besó su cabecita. —Fue este señorito.

—Atrapado en… ¿dónde? —La Sra. Weasley jadeó.

—Solía dejar que me acompañaran al baño mientras me preparaba para el día. Hay una bañera en el piso que es bastante grande y, bueno, un día Félix se resbaló y cayó y quedó atascado en el desagüe. Gracias a Merlín que no había agua allí. sin embargo, nos asustó muchísimo —explicó Harry, mirando a Tom que confirmó la información.

—¿Se lastimó? —indagó la Sra. Weasley.

—No, solo estuvo un poco asustado, pero ya está mejor. Ahora, colocamos una tapa en el desagüe y ya no los dejo entrar al baño a menos que sea para bañarlos.

—Gracias a Merlín que está bien —susurró Hermione.

Harry asintió y besó a Félix en la cabeza nuevamente, su pequeño gatito respondió con sus propios besos. Él sonrió, le rascó las orejas y lo volvió a poner en la mesa con su hermana. —Ahora esta —dijo, señalando a Raja—, tenemos que vigilarla. Ella se mete en todo.

—No conoce límites—murmuró Tom.

—Exactamente.

—¿Por qué? —Ron preguntó.

—Ella salta de todo, sin importar la altura. Tengo miedo de que se lastime, no importa que sea un gato —respondió Harry, y Hermione alejó al gato del borde.

—¿Nacieron con esa forma? —Tonks preguntó, acariciando a Raja que disfrutaba de la atención.

—No—respondió el ojiverde, tomando asiento en la mesa y tirando de Tom para que tome asiento a su lado—. Ambos eran humanos cuando nacieron, bueno, casi. Tenían orejas y cola, pero... en realidad no sé cómo se convirtieron en gatitos.

—¿Volverán a ser humanos? —Kingsley preguntó.

—Sí, a su tiempo. Ojalá que sea antes de la boda.

—¡Oh! —Hermione exclamó, y comentó: —Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Lo imaginé.

—Déjame buscar mis cosas —dijo, saltando y corriendo hacia las escaleras para buscar su bolso.

Mientras su amiga se iba, Harry mostró su anillo de compromiso y explicó con más detalle, quizás con algo de exageración, qué tanto hacía sucedido: cómo se había enamorado de Tom, su embarazo y el nacimiento de sus mellizos. Los presentes permanecieron callados durante su explicación, incluso Hermione cuando regresó; de vez en cuando, alguien interrumpía con una pregunta que era respondida.

Finalmente, la conversación pasó a otros temas y Harry volteó a ver a Hermione para hablar sobre los detalles de la boda junto a la Sra. Weasley, Tonks y Ginny. No queriendo quedar atrapado con toda la planificación, algunos de la Orden se fueron, pero otros se quedaron para hablar -entiéndase, los que Harry conocía: Kingsley, Tonks, Dung y Moody por nombrar algunos.

Tom no dijo mucho, solo escuchó porque ¿qué le dices a un grupo de personas que intentaste matar en numerosas ocasiones? Nadie habló con él tampoco por las mismas razones.

Pero la buena de Molly se animó a decir algo. —Um... ¿Tom? ¿Te gustaría algo de té?

El mencionado levantó la vista de donde estaba acariciando a los mellizos y de repente se sintió puesto a prueba. Todos lo miraban. —Sí. Gracias —logró responder.

Y con eso, fue como si una barrera se hubiera caído, los demás relajándose a su alrededor.

Harry sonrió y lo miró: —Te dije que todo iba a estar bien.

Tom asintió y miró a Bill que intentaba entablar conversación con él.

—Así que, Tom. ¿Cómo te trata la paternidad?

xxx

Hermione y Harry hablaron de todo lo que pudieron pensar para la boda y lograron resolver al menos algunas cosas. Principalmente la ubicación y el tema del color, las flores, junto con una variedad de otras cosas que apenas habían tocado. Ahora estaban trabajando en la lista de invitados.

Mientras hablaban y trataban de arreglarse, Tom logró sentirse bienvenido con todos. Le resultó bastante fácil hablar con los dos hijos mayores de los Weasley, Bill y Charlie. Ambos tenían trabajos fascinantes.

Remus vio todo esto. Observó cómo el hombre más temido en el mundo mágico se reía, hablaba y bromeaba con todos y, de vez en cuando, miraba con cariño a Harry y ni una sola vez notó algo como violencia o locura. Realmente era como si él fuera una persona diferente.

Cuando Bill y Charlie se distrajeron con su madre, Remus se levantó y dio un paso adelante. —Tom. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Tom miró al hombre con curiosidad, luego desvió su mirada a Harry que estaba lo suficientemente distraído y asintió. Se levantó y siguió a Remus fuera de la casa.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —Tom preguntó cuándo estuvieron lo suficiente lejos.

—Sí… —dijo Remus cruzando los brazos y mirando al otro pensativo. —¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Harry?

—¿Intenciones? —Tom preguntó sorprendido.

—Si. Puede que los demás te hayan aceptado, pero aún me cuesta creer que hayas renunciado a todo por amor.

Tom suspiró, y le respondió. —Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Mis días como Señor Oscuro han terminado.

Remus no dijo nada.

Tom se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos para poner sus pensamientos en palabras antes de regresar. —Dumbledore una vez me dijo que nunca podría entender el amor porque me negaba a creer en él. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, tenía razón. No quería creerlo porque no sabía cómo era. Pero cuando conocí a Harry, y me refiero cuando realmente lo conocí, me hizo entender. Me hizo sentir vivo, me hizo _volver a sentir algo_. ¿Me explico?

Remus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. —Eso ciertamente suena como Harry —La sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido—. Tienes que entenderme. No quiero que Harry vuelva a salir lastimado. Ya ha perdido tanto. Y si te atrevieras a…

—No lo haré—Tom lo interrumpió con firmeza—, ya no quiero lastimar a Harry. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado.

—Sé que no puedes, por eso estoy viendo por su futuro.

—Yo también. Junto con nuestros gatitos —Tom hizo una mueca ante el término— hablo de los niños —sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa—solo quiero que sean felices.

—Yo también—dijo Remus—Pero en serio, tú de todas las personas.

—Aún no lo creo por completo. A veces me despierto y pienso que todo es un sueño, pero él está justo a mi lado, todos los días, y en todo momento. Incluso después de todo lo que le he hecho, Harry todavía me eligió. Por una vez en mi vida, estoy completo. Feliz.

—Lo sé. Y puedo verlo. Pero una parte de mí sigue luchando por no creerte. Quiero decir, todos, especialmente Harry, no pueden olvidar todo lo que has hecho.

Tom asintió. —Puedo ver lo que quieres decir. Pero es como un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros. Lo que sucedió en el pasado, permanece en el pasado. No lo mencionamos.

—¿De ninguna forma?

—No. Lo intenté una vez, pero Harry se negó a hablar sobre eso. Él no quiere desenterrar viejos fantasmas —Tom sonrió un poco—; y me dijo: 'Voldemort hizo todo eso, tú no'.

—¿En serio Harry dijo todo eso? —Remus preguntó en voz baja.

—Si.

—¿No sientes arrepentimiento por lo que hiciste?

Tom se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos. —Es complicado. No, no siento pena por todas las personas que he lastimado y asesinado, incluidos los padres de Harry porque, en el pasado, eso fue todo lo que hacía. Cada acción formaba parte de mis ideales y planes maestros para dominar el mundo mágico. Tenía la intención de hacerlo, y no me importaba. ¿Qué si me lamento ahora, haber hecho que Harry se sintiera solo y miserable? ¿Que no tiene a nadie gracias a mí? Si.

Remus desvió su mirada, sin saber qué sentir ante la confesión de este hombre.

—Mira—dijo Tom para llamar la atención de Remus y mirándolo a los ojos— sé que es difícil de creer, pero amo a Harry. Él es mi vida ahora. Lo único que siempre quise y que en realidad conseguí.

Remus asintió, viendo la verdad detrás de las palabras. —Solo no quiero que de repente vuelvas a ser como fuiste.

—No lo haré. Me he asegurado de eso. He renunciado a esa vida por una que solo había soñado tener —suspiró Tom y miró a lo lejos— Sé que tomará un tiempo para que se acostumbren a tenerme cerca, y estaba preparado para eso. Por ejemplo, puedo ver que no hablaré con Alastor Moody en el corto plazo.

Remus sonrió. —¿Lo notaste?

—Cómo no iba a hacerlo. Él ha estado observando todos mis movimientos desde que llegué aquí. Cómo ahora.

Remus miró a la casa sorprendido. —¿Nos está observando?

—Si. Se asegura de que no te destroce. O viceversa.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. —Sí, él es paranoico. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba mirando?

—Podría haber cambiado de página, pero mis poderes siguen siendo los mismos. Puedo sentir ese ojo sobre mí — el propio ojo de Tom se crispó casi imperceptiblemente—. Para ser sincero, ese ojo me asusta un poco.

Remus dejó escapar una risa sorprendida. —¿En serio? No pensé que tuvieras miedo de algo.

—Oh, no lo tengo. Es solo que... —él hizo un círculo con el dedo sobre el ojo.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Supongo que es un poco aterrador al principio. Pero te acostumbras a ello.

Tom asintió. —Es un poco extraño sentir todas estas cosas de nuevo.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—Todo. La felicidad, la alegría, la emoción, el amor, el miedo... Olvidé que estaban allí. Cuando era más joven, bloqueé todas estas emociones, pero Harry las volvió a sacar.

Remus guardó silencio por un minuto. —Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad?

—¡Tom! — Tom se volvió hacia la casa y vio que Harry finalmente se había dado cuenta de que se había ido. Levantó una mano y lo saludó con la mano, y Harry vino corriendo; su cola moviéndose en el aire detrás de él.

Tom sonrió al verlo y miró a Remus, que también observaba a Harry venir a ellos. —Sí, lo amo.

Remus solo sonrió, obteniendo su respuesta.

—Ey —dijo Harry disminuyendo la velocidad cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para escucharlos—. ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

—No mucho. Solo charlando con tu futuro esposo. Haciendo algunas preguntas.

—¿Y?

Remus acaricio sus oídos ligeramente. —Y obtuve mis respuestas. Voy a volver a entrar.

—Okay. En un momento los alcanzamos —dijo Harry y lo vio irse, luego se volvió hacia Tom con preocupación—. ¿Está todo bien?

Tom sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos. —Sí —respondió, besándolo profundamente—. Todo está bien.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 6**

.

Navidad fue un tema sumamente emocionante pero agotador. Era la primera Navidad de los mellizos, y Harry quería que todo fuera perfecto. Se aseguró de tener el árbol más grande que pudo encontrar, e hizo que Tom lo ayudara a poner las luces y los adornos sin magia -para gran disgusto del mayor. Se colgaron calcetines en la chimenea y un muérdago en la entrada, una corona al frente de la puerta principal, así como envolvieron las barandillas de las escaleras con guirnaldas. Harry sabía que se había exagerado un poco, pero ni a Tom ni a él le importaba. Todo _tenía_ que ser perfecto.

No obstante, todo el arduo trabajo de Harry valió la pena. La casa estaba hermosa y muy iluminada, nada parecida a lo que fue antes de la llegada de Harry. Lo que en el pasado había sido una casa oscura y lúgubre, ahora era un hogar cálido y amoroso. Los mellizos eran demasiado pequeños para apreciar por completo o entender cuánto significaba todo eso, solo sabían que, por primera vez, se les iba a permitir hacer un desastre.

Y vaya desastre que hicieron.

Cuando llegó la mañana de Navidad, Harry despertó a sus gatitos y les colocó lacitos verdes con rojo alrededor de sus cuellos acompañados de un cascabel, los llevó al primer piso donde Tom los esperaba jugando con la cámara. Luego, se sentaron frente a su árbol y abrieron regalos por primera vez en familia. Tan pronto como los mellizos entendieron lo que estaba sucediendo, atacaron el papel festivo con vigor, haciéndolo pedazos con sus diminutas garras.

Ni siquiera prestaron atención a lo que había dentro de toda esa envoltura, tenían mucha diversión solo con el papel. Por lo tanto, los juguetes para gatitos, al igual que otros juguetes y la ropa para niños pequeños (para cuando volvieran a la normalidad) así como otras tantas cosas que Tom y Harry les habían comprado, tuvieron que volver debajo del árbol para más ser revisadas más tarde.

Entonces llegó el momento de que Tom y Harry tenían que intercambiar regalos.

—Ten. Esto es para ti —dijo Tom sacando una caja rectangular. Harry se rió suavemente y sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya me diste dos hermosos angelitos, nos vamos a casar, y la guerra terminó... ¿Qué más puedes regalarme cuando ya me has dado todo?

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, esto parece realmente insignificante—comentó Tom, alejando el presente del otro.

—¡Ey!

Tom se rió y le entregó la caja envuelta. Dentro había un hermoso collar de diamantes con un dije en forma de "H".

—Oh, Tom… Es hermoso.

—Me alegro que te guste—dijo—. Pensé en comprar uno para los mellizos, pero…

—Aún no han regresado a su forma original —terminó Harry.

—Sí, pero también ... Mira lo que le hicieron al papel de regalo.

Harry miró los jirones de papel en el suelo. —Oh.

—Exacto.

Harry se rió. —Pónmelo—dijo, entregándole la caja y dándose la vuelta—. Tendremos que limpiar—comentó mientras Tom abrochaba el collar alrededor de su cuello.

—Si. Les dije a los demás que vinieran después de las cinco.

Harry volteó a ver el reloj en la pared. —¡Ay! ¡Ya es mediodía! ¡Y todavía falta mucho por hacer!

Harry se levantó de un salto, jaló a Tom y ambos se apresuraron a limpiar el desastre que habían hecho sus pequeños.

Les llevó un tiempo; sin embargo, después de un pequeño susto al no encontrar a Raja -había estado debajo del árbol, saltando en uno de sus valientes intentos para golpear un adorno del árbol-, finalmente dejaron el piso impecable. Pero aún faltaba mucho que hacer.

Cinco horas después, todo estaba listo. La cena estaba casi lista, emanando olores que indicaban el exquisito banquete que esperaba en su interior, y la mesa estaba puesta. Los mellizos estaban recién bañados con sus moños rojos y verdes alrededor de su cuello. Harry y Tom también estaban perfectamente arreglados. Ahora todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar a sus invitados.

xxx

Cuando Lucius y Narcissa llegaron, se sorprendieron gratamente al encontrar toda la casa completamente decorada. No estaban acostumbrados a ver la casa tan luminosa. Rodolphus y Rabastan incluso hicieron una escena al actuar como si se estuvieran derritiendo cuando entraron, tropezando por todos lados.

—Oh, solo ignóralos Harry —dijo Narcissa mientras miraba con disgusto a los hermanos tirados en el piso—Me parece que todo se ve encantador.

—Gracias. Pero creo que me excedí un poco —dijo Harry tímido, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Tonterías! Es la primera Navidad de tus hijos. Tienes todo el derecho de “pasarte”. Recuerdo la primera Navidad de Draco… me fui un poco por la borda con todos los regalos para él. Lucius se molestó un poco por eso.

Harry se rió. —Yo también hice eso, pero a Tom no le importó. Él también estaba muy emocionado. El único detalle es que no pueden usar ninguna de las cosas que les dimos porque aún son gatitos.

—Pero se transformarán pronto, ¿no?

—Eso espero.

—Será cuando estén listos, supongo—la matriarca Malfoy le dio una palmada en el hombro y se volvió para unirse a su marido.

Harry asintió y volteó en dirección a la persona que había estado tratando de pasar desapercibido en el fondo. — Hola, Draco —ronroneó mientras caminaba hacia él.

Draco se tensó. —P-Potter —se las arregló para decir, sus ojos dirigiéndose de vez en cuando hacia donde Tom estaba de pie mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Es bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. Me extrañaste, ¿cierto?

—En realidad no—soltó el rubio, tratando de parecer más valiente de lo que realmente se sentía. « _¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?»_ pensó.

Harry solo volvió a soltar una risa antes de lanzarse hacia él y sujetarlo contra la pared.

Los demás en la habitación voltearon a ver cuál era el alboroto y se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la vista frente a ellos. Lucius parecía un poco preocupado por su hijo -aunque sabía que era mejor no interrumpir-, y Narcissa miró a Tom para pedirle que detuviera a Harry, pero el ex Señor Oscuro solo miraba la escena, divertido.

—¡Sí que has hecho de mi vida un infierno, ¿lo sabes, mocoso?! —Harry le siseó, disfrutando la forma en que los ojos de Draco se ampliaron del miedo—. Caminando por la escuela pensando que eres mejor que todos solo porque tu padre tiene dinero y contactos de los más altos circulo. Pero deberías sacar la cabeza de tu trasero, ¡porque no eres nada! Solo eres un mocoso malcriado y engreído. Siempre teniendo a alguien que haga todo por ti, porque no sabes cómo hacer nada solo.

»Ni me hagas mencionar todo lo que me hiciste. Siempre estropeando y arruinando cualquier cosa que hiciera para que quede mal. Debería sacarte los ojos por eso —Harry continuó, extendiendo sus garras y acercándolas a su rostro. Pero entonces, la mirada esmeralda se suavizó, y el dueño de aquellas garras las retrajo e hizo un movimiento por demás sorprendente: lo abrazó.

Todos en la habitación, excepto Tom, se pusieron rígidos de incredulidad cuando Harry abrazó a su mayor enemigo con fuerza. Estaban sin palabras.

»Pero, si no hubieras hecho eso y arruinado mi poción, nunca habría conocido a Tom— susurró Harry, alejándose de su abrazo— y por eso te doy las gracias… solo por esta vez —dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco asintió tontamente y se quedó quieto mientras el otro se alejaba, temiendo que cambiara de opinión sobre sacarle los ojos. ¡Se veía muy bien con ellos!

Tom rompió el silencio riendo, y deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, preguntó: —¿Todo listo?

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, y exhaló lentamente. —Sí. Siempre quise decir eso… —Él miró al vacío por un minuto, y luego sonrió brillantemente—. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

xxx

El resto de la noche Draco permaneció lo más lejos posible de Harry. Haberlo molestado todos estos años parecía que había regresado para morderle el trasero. Nunca había estado tan asustado, ni siquiera parado frente al Señor Oscuro. No hace falta decir que había aprendido la lección.

Después de que todos estuvieron llenos y satisfechos por la cena, se sentaron y hablaron durante horas sobre cosas sin sentido. Riendo, bromeando y mirando hacia el futuro.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse agradecido por todo lo que tenía: hermosos gatitos, un futuro esposo, increíbles amigos...

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Tom le susurró mientras la conversación continuaba sin él. Harry negó con la cabeza y acarició la cabeza del gatito dormido en su regazo.

—Nada. Es… todo —Tom levantó una ceja, burlón. Harry solo volteó a ver a todos los que estaban en la habitación, luego a Raja y Félix en su regazo, antes de voltear a enfocar sus iris en Tom y encogerse de hombros.

Tom sonrió y besó la frente de Harry.

—Feliz Navidad.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 7**

.

La mayor parte del comienzo del Año Nuevo transcurrió sin mayor incidente. Habían celebrado Año Nuevo en compañía de los Malfoy, Ray y Albert; los hermanos Lestrange habían elegido pasar ese día en citas. Se lo pasaron genial, con una gran cena y un poco de baile. Los gemelos se quedaron dormidos temprano, así que después de que los acostaron, comenzaron a disfrutar en verdad la fiesta. Por supuesto, las consecuencias de aquello lo pagaron al día siguiente.

Los días posteriores a las fiestas la pasaron retirando de la casa todas las decoraciones de Navidad y limpiando el salón de baile donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de la boda. Había mucho trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo, por ahora dejaron que los elfos domésticos hicieran su limpieza mientras Harry y Tom hacían los demás pendientes de la lista que Hermione les había preparado. Cuando lo vieron por vez primera, se sintieron un poco molestos. Hermione había planeado todo lo que tenían que hacer desde la T, hasta el momento en que decían "Sí, acepto". Pero ahora se sentían agradecidos por la lista, los mantuvo orientados.

Habían fijado la fecha de la boda para el 22 de abril a las 10 de la mañana. La fiesta comenzaría a las 12 del mediodía hasta… bueno, hasta que todos se fueran. Antes de Navidad, habían elegido las invitaciones y habían definido la lista de invitados, misma que fue enviada a Hermione para que pudiera crearlas. Luego los envió de regreso para ver si les gustaba y, una vez tuvo su aprobación, estuvieron listas para ser enviadas. Tom se había reunido con un funcionario del Ministerio para programar la boda, así que ya todo estaba listo. Ahora, lo siguiente en la lista era algo Harry había estado esperando desde hace mucho: probar pasteles.

—Vamos, gatitos, a su canasta —dijo Harry a sus hijos que saltaban entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de salir.

—Harry, amor, olvidaste algo.

Harry se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Tom, y vio lo que sostenía. —Jeje. Lo olvidé —dijo tímido, extendiendo su mano.

—Eso veo —comentó Tom mientras colocaba la pequeña botella en su mano—. No quieres volver a quedar embarazado, ¿no?

—Sí quiero —dijo Harry con toda seriedad.

Tom sonrió y se rascó las orejas. —¿Justo ahora?

—…No… —respondió con timidez el menor, balanceándose de lado a lado.

Tom se rió entre dientes y le dio un beso en la frente. —Entonces toma tu poción.

—Okay —soltó, bebiendo la poción azul mientras Tom colocaba a los gatitos en su canasta—Mmm… arándano —dijo, chasqueando los labios—. Regresaremos más tarde, Ray—dijo entregándole la botella vacía—. Protege el fuerte mientras no estamos.

—Lo haré —dijo Ray con una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes todo? —cuestionó Tom mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse la chaqueta.

—Sí—dijo, levantando la canasta de los gemelos.

—Entonces vámonos.

xxx

—Aquí, prueba este.

—¿De qué es?

—Chocolate con relleno de plátano—respondió Harry y levantó el tenedor—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Es bueno. —Harry suspiró.

—Eso es lo que dijiste de los últimos cuatro.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Todos son deliciosos.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Harry pensativo mientras miraba todos los trozos de pastel que les habían preparado—. No pensé que esto sería tan difícil.

—Tómense su tiempo. Hay mucho de dónde escoger —dijo Melinda, la repostera.

—Ese es el problema—comentó Tom, tomando otro plato—¿Este de qué es?

—Mármol con cerezas.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Harry mientras Tom masticaba.

Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció un trozo de su tenedor a Harry.

Harry masticó pensativamente. —Me gusta el bizcocho. Las cerezas…

—No tanto—terminó Tom.

—Si.

—No se preocupen, no hay problema—dijo Melinda—. Entonces nada de cerezas.

—No — confirmó Tom.

—Okay —respondió, quitando algunos platos de la mesa y colocándolos en la encimera.

—¿Cuál fue el pastel de nuevo? —preguntó Harry.

—Mármol. ¿Quieres probar de ese tipo?

—Si.

—Muy bien —dijo, señaló algunos—. Todos estos son pasteles de mármol. Hay plátano, natillas, fresas y crema de mantequilla.

—¿Cómo estará la crema de mantequilla? —se preguntó Tom, levantando el plato y tomando un bocado—. Está rico.

—¿Sí? Que tal este. Fresas.

Tom sonrió. —Tú y tus fresas.

Harry solo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un mordisco. La expresión del rostro de Harry era puro éxtasis.

—¿Está bueno? — Tom preguntó con una risa.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y le ofreció el plato. Tom le dio un mordisco y asintió con la cabeza. —Me gusta.

—Creo que tenemos un ganador—comentó Melinda con una sonrisa.

—Si. Creo que sí.

—Genial. Entonces será de mármol y fresa. Ahora todo lo que queda es el diseño.

Resultó que encontrar el diseño correcto era aún más difícil que encontrar el sabor.

—Ugh. ¿Por qué hay tantos? —preguntó Harry mientras pasaba otra página de un gran libro que no tenía más que diseños de pasteles.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué alguien querría un pastel morado? —Tom preguntó mientras miraba un diseño de pastel en una página.

—Sepa. ¿Les gusta el morado?

—Cada pareja tiene sus propios gustos particulares. Entonces, ¿hay colores específicos que están buscando? —preguntó Melinda.

—Umm, de hecho, sí. Es simple. Rojo y blanco —dijo Harry.

—Está bien, veamos… —soltó Melinda y comenzó a revisar los libros y marcar cada pastel que tenía rojo y blanco.

—¿Todos estos? ¿En serio? —preguntó Harry asombrado cuando terminó.

—Si. El rojo y el blanco son colores muy populares.

—Es cierto —concordó Tom.

—Son bonitos colores—exclamó Harry defendiéndose, pero seguía asombrado por la pila.

—Bueno, comencemos —sonrió Melinda.

Tardaron dos horas en decidirse finalmente por un diseño que les gustó. Había tantos, incluso con los colores que querían ordenar de todos los libros. Terminaron pidiendo un pastel de cuatro capas que tenía la capa inferior más grande y las otras capas se hicieron más pequeñas a medida que subía. Era de mármol con relleno de fresa, de glaseado blanco acompañado de flores rojas decorando el costado. Realmente era hermoso, y no podían esperar a verlo cuando realmente estuviera terminado.

Fue algo bueno que terminaron porque, para ese momento, los gemelos se estaban poniendo de mal humor por haber estado encerrados en la canasta durante tanto tiempo. Se habían entretenido durante un tiempo con algunos de sus juguetes, pero se habían cansado de ellos. Ahora maullaban para que los dejaran salir.

—Sean pacientes, gatitos, casi terminamos —les dijo Harry mientras recogía su canasta.

—Bien, el pago se hace el día de la entrega que será el... —Melinda miró sus papeles—. 22 de abril a las 12 en punto, ¿correcto?

—Sí—confirmó Tom.

—¿Y dónde se debe entregar?

—A esta dirección—dijo Tom entregándole un papel—. Si solo se lo mostrara a la persona que está entregando el pastel, sería genial.

Melinda parecía un poco desconcertada al principio, pero luego miró a Harry y recordó quién era. —¡Oh! Claro, sí, puedo hacer eso.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuándo empezará a hornearlo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Por lo general, lo horneamos un par de días antes de la entrega, de esa forma está fresco.

—Eso es mucho tiempo de espera.

—Su pedido aparecerá en nuestro tablero cuando llegue el momento de empezar a hornear —aseguró Melinda, usando su varita para colocarlo en un archivo de pedidos.

—Oh, eso es genial—dijo Harry—. Y…

—Gracias por tu tiempo—interrumpió Tom, guiando a Harry hacia la puerta antes de que realmente comenzara a habla de más.

—Gracias. Y felicidades por su compromiso.

Se despidieron y volvieron a casa por flú.

xxx

Cuando llegaron a casa, Harry dejó que los gemelos salieran de su canasta y los vio alejarse corriendo, contentos de estar libres.

Tom se rió entre dientes mientras los veía correr. —No perdieron el tiempo para salir.

—No es gracioso —dijo Harry con un suspiro.

—Bueno, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer. Estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas —dijo Tom, besando su frente.

—Está bien, diviértete —le respondió el ojiverde, cambiando a su forma animaga antes de correr tras sus pequeños.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con sus gatitos, persiguiéndolos y jugando al escondite. Ahora estaba tratando de encontrarlos para acostarlos a dormir la siesta, cosa que estaba resultando muy difícil.

Estaban escondidos juntos detrás del sofá buscando de una manera u otra de escabullirse de él, aparentemente comunicándose entre sí. Harry se acostó boca abajo y trató de escuchar lo que estaban planeando al otro lado del sofá, pero todo lo que escuchó fue un galimatías en sus oídos. Aunque todos eran gatos, no podía entenderlos; eran gatitos, bebés que aún no habían desarrollado completamente su lenguaje, pero obviamente se entendían entre sí.

Harry solo pudo captar algunas palabras aquí y allá, pero todavía eran un poco confusas. De repente, se dio cuenta de las palabras "mami" y "corre" y se acabó, pero Harry entendió lo que estaban haciendo. El gatito mayor se arrastró hacia adelante y se asomó por un lado para ponerlos en su línea de visión, y luego saltó.

Lo vieron cuando dobló la esquina y se separaron en diferentes direcciones, pero Harry estaba preparado para eso. Esquivó a la izquierda y sujetó a uno de ellos debajo de él y miró hacia dónde iba el otro. Bajó su mirada a Félix que se retorcía debajo de él. « _Shh. Tranquilízate Félix. Es hora de la siesta»_ dijo, recogiéndolo.

Félix maulló lastimeramente mientras lo llevaban escaleras arriba. Harry pudo deducir qué estaba diciendo y respondió _: «Sé que estás cansado, así que no digas que no lo estás. Has estado corriendo todo el día. Además, estás bostezando»_ obviamente Harry tenía razón en su línea de pensamiento porque Félix se quedó en silencio.

Harry llegó a la habitación de los gemelos y colocó a Félix en la canasta, luego bajó las escaleras para buscar a su hermana. Miró alrededor de la cocina y todas las habitaciones principales en los pisos inferiores y no pudo encontrarla. Se sentó un minuto a pensar. « _¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Tiene que estar aquí abajo, aun no puede subir las escaleras. Ella no está aquí, tampoco en la sala ni en el comedor…_ » se levantó y salió de la cocina y volvió a la sala de estar para volver a revisar, luego fue al vestíbulo. « _Quizás ella bajó aquí. ¡Rajá! ¡Cariño, ven con mami! ¡Es hora de la siesta!»_

Harry caminó por el pasillo oscuro y miró a su alrededor; ahí, las puertas estaban cerradas para que no entraran en nada, por lo que Rajá no podía estar en ninguna de ellas. « _¿Dónde estará?... ¡Ja!_ » exclamó cuando vio al gatito negro saliendo de detrás de una maceta y avanzar más por el pasillo. « _¡Te encontré!»_

Rajá volteó hacia su espalda, y notó a su madre alcanzándola. « _¡Nooo! ¡No siesta!_ » Lloró, y se lanzó hacia una puerta parcialmente abierta con la esperanza de encontrar un escondite.

Tom levantó la vista de su papeleo cuando escuchó la puerta moverse, pero no había nadie allí. Frunció el ceño levemente y decidió que solo se trataba del viento de la ventana y lo ignoró. Un minuto después saltó, sorprendido cuando sintió que algo se abalanzaba sobre su pierna, e hizo una mueca cuando algo afilado le atravesó los pantalones y le penetró la piel.

Echó hacia atrás la silla y miró los ojos azul verdoso de uno de sus gatitos. Rajá le maulló y trató de saltar hacia él, pero ella era demasiado pequeña. Parecía estar suplicándole, pero él no sabía por qué.

Tom obtuvo su respuesta cuando un gato negro más grande con ojos verdes entró y miró a su alrededor. Al ver a su gatito rebelde, Harry avanzó hacia ella. Rajá aplanó las orejas y, al ver que no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda de su padre, intentó sisearle a su madre.

Harry siseó al gatito más pequeño, congelándola y haciendo que se encoja en su lugar cuando su madre se acercó. Trató de convencerlo con su mirada especial de gatito, pero Harry la ignoró y tomó a Rajá por el cuello con los dientes. Ella comenzó a removerse para liberarse, pero Harry gruñó a modo de advertencia, y ella se quedó flácida en sumisión.

La risa de Tom siguió a Harry hacia la puerta mientras se llevaba a su gatito.

Harry subió las escaleras con cuidado e ignoró los maullidos suplicantes de su hija, diciéndole lo mismo que le dijo a su hermano. Llegó a la guardería y se dirigió a la canasta ampliada en la esquina del piso. Empujó la manta que lo cubría a un lado y entró, encontrándose a Félix corría en círculos tratando de encontrar una salida.

Harry hacía mucho que había colocado hechizos y protecciones en la canasta para asegurarse de que sus gatitos no pudieran escapar, por lo que su búsqueda fue inútil. Félix detuvo su carrera cuando vio a su hermana y se abalanzó sobre ella tan pronto la soltaron.

Lucharon un poco hasta que Harry los obligó a separarse y acostarse. Lo hicieron de mala gana, y con la misma actitud se sometieron a los cuidados de su madre. No obstante, ronronearon de alegría ante la atención y, finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron, quedándose dormidos para una muy necesaria siesta.

xxx

Harry finalmente dejó el cuarto de sus bebés cuando estuvo seguro de que los mellizos estuvieron completamente dormidos, y regresó a la oficina de Tom.

Tom levantó su mirada cuando Harry entró y lo vio desaparecer debajo de su escritorio. No se movió, pero miró a su escritorio como si pudiera verlo a través de la madera; preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el pequeño descarado ahora.

Debajo del escritorio, Harry volvió a su forma humana y pensó qué tipo de truco podría hacerle al ex-Señor Oscuro, pero al mirar las piernas abiertas frente a él, tuvo otra idea.

Vacilando por un breve momento, se inclinó y tocó la entrepierna vestida de Tom. Sintiendo que este se tensaba sobre él, Harry sonrió y, sintiéndose más atrevido, alcanzó la cremallera, la bajó y desabrochó el botón, revelando los bóxeres azules que había detrás. Con suavidad frotó el miembro endurecido a través de la tela, provocando un gemido bajo del hombre. El moreno sacó el pene ahora completamente erecto y lo acarició con amor.

Tom volvió a gemir, y se reclinó en su silla lo suficiente para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo Harry. El moreno menor lo miró, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria. —Los gemelos están dormidos—ronroneó Harry.

—¿Lo están? —preguntó, levantando distraídamente su varita y apuntando a la puerta, cerrándola y bloqueándola e incluyendo un encantamiento silenciador un momento después por precaución.

—Mmm hum—murmuró Harry, haciendo una pausa en sus caricias. Miró pensativamente la reluciente erección frente a él antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y lamer la punta.

Tom jadeó y se enderezó en su asiento. —Harry—susurró sin aliento—. No tienes que…

—Lo sé— respondió el menor que había decidido que le gustaba el sabor de su pareja. Por lo tanto, se inclinó aún más para lamerlo una y otra vez.

Tom se reclinó en su silla y vio como Harry procedía a lamerlo como si fuera una paleta. Pronto, el moreno se cansó de esa tarea tan simple y se inclinó aún más, llevándose la longitud a la boca.

—Jo… —Tom cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes cuando la boca de Harry lo envolvió por completo. Agarró el reposabrazos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos mientras su otra mano encontraba su camino en el cabello de Harry, en un esfuerzo por ganar al menos una pizca de control sobre sí mismo. Le habían dado mamadas en el pasado, hace mucho tiempo por personas dispuestas a complacerlo por su aceptación; sin embargo, con Harry era completamente diferente, era mucho más placentero. Era bastante erótico que Harry estuviera de rodillas chupándolo, pero que su pareja estuviera ronroneando al mismo tiempo, lo hacía todo aún más excitante. Tampoco ayudó que la lengua que estaba envuelta alrededor de su pene tuviera la textura de un felino… Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Los ojos verdes se elevaron, y se encontraron con la mirada de Tom. Por lo general, sus azules iris estaban salpicados de rojo, pero ahora estaban tornados de un rojo intenso, signo que Tom estaba excitado. Sin apartar su mirar, Harry lo llevó hasta el fondo de su garganta y comenzó a succionar. Los ojos de Tom se agrandaron un poco antes de entrecerrarse de placer, soltando unos suaves resoplidos entre sus labios entreabiertos. Harry le dio una sonrisa alrededor del miembro en su boca antes de hundir sus afilados dientes delanteros en la carne.

Tom dio otra bocanada fuerte y apretó su agarre sobre el cabello de Harry. Vio como Harry alternaba entre mover la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo y tragarlo profundamente, haciéndole sentir un inmenso placer. Demasiado pronto, sintió el familiar calor reunirse en su vientre. —Harry ... —siseó en advertencia, pero el moreno solo tarareó algo inentendible y eso fue todo. Tom se corrió con fuerza en la boca expectante de Harry, aferrándose con fuerza de su silla y del cabello de Harry mientras pasaba por la fuerte sensación. Lo soltó cuando Harry se apartó, con arcadas ante la repentina ráfaga de líquido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Harry asintió y Tom solo pudo ver como su garganta se movía mientras tragaba el espeso líquido. Cuando terminó, se lamió los labios para intentar atrapar cualquier cosa que se le escapó, pero Tom pudo ver las gotas de semen que se habían filtrado.

Cuando Tom logró controlar su respiración, se reclinó en su silla y miró el rostro ansioso de Harry. —¿Estás seguro de que fue tu primera vez?

—Sí—respondió Harry, luego bajó las orejas—. ¿Estuvo bien?

Tom empujó su silla hacia atrás y levantó a Harry para que estuviera a horcajadas sobre su regazo. —¿Tú que crees? —preguntó, acercándose a su rostro para lamer el exceso de líquido de su barbilla.

Harry se sonrojó y abrió la boca para responder, pero Tom aprovechó los labios entreabiertos para deslizar su lengua dentro. Harry agachó sus orejas y ronroneó mientras Tom exploraba su boca. Pero tan pronto como comenzó, se detuvo, y de repente Harry se encontró con el pecho sobre el escritorio y con Tom presionándolo desde atrás.

—Has sido un gatito muy travieso—dijo Tom con voz ronca en su oreja gatuna antes de tomar la punta y chuparla con la boca.

—¿L-Lo fui? —Harry gimió derritiéndose en el escritorio cuando su oído fue tocado. Un jadeó soltó cuando la mano de Tom se abrió camino entre sus piernas y agarró su erección a través de sus jeans, haciéndolo soltar un lastimero maullido.

Tom se rió entre dientes ante su reacción y empujó al menor más contra la mesa, derramando papeles por todos lados. Desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto a su ropa interior, dejándolos agrupados alrededor de los pies de Harry. Sin perder tiempo, Tom se lubricó los dedos con un hechizo y empujó dos de ellos hacia la entrada de Harry.

El moreno jadeó y se movió contra aquellos apéndices cuando lo penetraron, y los sintió abrirse en tijeras. Maulló de placer cuando su próstata fue rozada repetidamente, notando entonces la presión de un tercer dedo en su interior, estirándolo más. Harry clavó sus garras en el elegante escritorio de caoba mientras Tom continuaba follándolo con los dedos.

—Sí, lo fuiste. Entrando aquí y haciendo todo eso... Fuiste muy malo.

Harry asintió rápido con su cabeza. —He sido un mal, mal gatito. Debería ser castigado.

Tom retiró los dedos y acarició de su propia erección tensa. —¿Castigado? Hmm, tienes razón. Deberías ser… —alineó su pene con la entrada de Harry— castigado —terminó, metiéndose lo más profundo que pudo.

Harry gritó y clavó sus garras más profundo en la madera, arrastrándolas por lo largo en su búsqueda de aferrarse a algo mientras Tom seguía embistiéndolo una y otra vez, dejando atrás el sonido del choque de sus pieles. —¡Oh Dios! —Harry jadeó—. Más duro, Tom.

—Ah, ah. ¿Qué decías? —Tom bromeó suavemente en su oído.

—¡¡Por favor!! ¡Oh, por favor, más duro!

—Bueno, como desees —dijo Tom con voz ronca, golpeando en el interior de su amante con más fuerza.

Terminó demasiado pronto. Harry dejó escapar un último grito antes de que se corriera sobre el escritorio de Tom, su interior estrujando con fuerza el miembro en su interior, llevándolo al límite con él.

—¿Ya? —Tom jadeó detrás de él.

—Tú también viniste—se defendió Harry.

—Es cierto—murmuró Tom besando su cuello sudoroso.

Harry suspiró feliz, y se dejó caer perezosamente sobre el escritorio mientras saboreaba la sensación de la polla de Tom en su interior. —No lo sé. Hay algo en ser follado sobre el escritorio que lo hace muy candente.

Tom dejó escapar una risa entrecortada contra su cuello. —Supongo que deberíamos repetir esto más seguido.

—Definitivamente—respondió Harry. Trazó los rasguños en el escritorio que había hecho con el dedo—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tom.

—Arruiné tu escritorio.

Tom miró por encima del hombro de Harry a los arañazos que cubrían la mitad superior de su costoso escritorio. —Está bien. No me gustaba de todas formas.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Harry en broma.

—Ahora me gusta—dijo Tom—. En cierto modo le queda, ¿no crees?

—Ahora te estás burlando de mí—hizo un puchero Harry.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Sí lo estás.

—No. Es la verdad. Ahora tiene buenos recuerdos. Además, ya lo había estropeado.

—¿Cómo?

—Derramé tinta sobre él. Nunca se quitó.

—Ooooh. Arruinaste tu hermoso escritorio.

—Oye. Mira lo que _tú_ hiciste.

—Pero dijiste que eran buenos recuerdos.

—Ahora tú eres quien se está burlando de mí.

Harry sonrió y volteó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo. —Creo que nos complementamos.

—Supongo que sí—dijo Tom, luego sonrió—. En más de un sentido.

Harry se rió. —Estás sucio.

—Creo que necesito una ducha entonces— dijo Tom y comenzó a separarse de Harry.

Harry, no queriendo eso, se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y se empujó hacia atrás provocando que Tom cayera en su silla con Harry en su regazo. Ambos gimieron cuando la acción hizo que Tom se hundiera más en él.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Tom preguntó con voz ronca.

—Aún no—dijo Harry a modo de explicación, doblando las piernas en la silla y agarró los reposabrazos. Tom entendió la indirecta y se agarró de las caderas para que no cayera hacia adelante y Harry comenzó a montarlo de espaldas en su silla.

—Vaya, vaya. Cómo que estamos muy animados hoy—bromeó Tom.

—Cállate. Estoy caliente—jadeó Harry.

—Eso veo, pero no me quejo.

—No pensé que lo harías.

Tom dejó escapar una risa ronca. —Por supuesto que no.

—Dios, esto se siente bien—gimió Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás, luego retomó la conversación que estaban teniendo antes—. ¿Qué sigue en nuestra lista?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Tom, con la mente completamente en blanco mientras veía cómo su polla entraba y salía de la entrada caliente y apretada de su amante.

—La lista, Tom, la lista. Concéntrate —Harry se rió ligeramente.

—Oh. Uh... creo que casi hemos terminado con todo. Solo falta la vajilla y lo que nos vamos a poner.

—¿Eh, solo eso? —Ante la confirmación de Tom, Harry se sentó pensativo mientras se mecía—. Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil.

—Eso es lo que pensamos sobre el pastel.

—Mmm... pastel.

Tom soltó una risa que terminó en un gemido mientras le decía a su pareja: —Te juro que vas a ser mi muerte.

—Quizás —respondió Harry, sonriendo— _estás_ envejeciendo. ¿Crees que puedes seguirme el ritmo?

—No me provoques, gatito —gruñó Tom en su oído.

—Te estoy provocando —dijo Harry descaradamente, volviéndose a empalar en la polla de Tom para enfatizar.

—Realmente lo estás pidiendo—dijo Tom, moviendo una mano y agarrando el pene descuidado de Harry, rodeándolo en su puño, pero sin hacer ademán de algún otro movimiento.

—Sí—jadeó Harry, balanceándose, moviéndose contra la mano de Tom antes de repetir su movimiento—. ¿Hay alguien vivo ahí? — preguntó después de unos minutos mirando detrás de él donde Tom había estado en silencio; la única señal de que estaba allí era la respiración agitada y la polla en su culo.

Tom solo se rió entre dientes y apretó su agarre alrededor de la polla de Harry mientras se deslizaba en su agarre. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado de placer y aceleró el paso, balanceándose con entusiasmo. —¿Te gustó eso? —Harry asintió—. Así de apretado estás—le susurró al oído, enviando pequeños escalofríos por la columna de Harry.

Harry gimió en voz alta y colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio frente a él para tener más soporte. Sintió a Tom reclinarse en su silla y sonrió. —¿Disfrutando de la vista?

Tom deslizó su otra mano sobre los suaves montículos dorados y los separó para ver mejor. —Mucho—ronroneó. Estaba amando cada minuto de esto. La forma en que los músculos de la espalda de Harry se tensaron y luego se relajaron mientras se movía sobre él, la forma en que su cola seguía curvándose sobre sí misma mientras el placer sacudía su cuerpo y especialmente la forma en que su polla entraba y salía fácilmente de aquel estrecho calor, desapareciendo por completo en él solo para volver a salir húmedo y más duro que nunca.

Harry mantuvo el mismo ritmo por un tiempo hasta que el familiar calor en sus entrañas lo instó a ir más rápido. —Vamos—se dijo para sí, impulsándose de tal modo que estuvo rebotando en el regazo de Tom. La mano de Tom comenzó a moverse con él a la misma velocidad, ayudándolo a acercarse al borde.

Muy pronto, el moreno su espalda arqueó, rociando su semilla en la mano que lo sostenía; gimiendo el nombre de su amante a viva voz. Tom se aferró al cuerpo del menor como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo de la silla, liberando todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo dispuesto de Harry.

Harry suspiró feliz y parpadeó rápidamente para tratar de aclarar las repentinas estrellas que habían aparecido en su visión. Se relajó contra Tom e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por encima del hombro con los ojos cerrados. —Eso fue… —se detuvo, incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Increíble—terminó Tom por él y Harry asintió. El mayor giró levemente la cabeza y lo besó en la nariz—. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —comentó como si nada.

Harry se rió. —Quizás lo hagamos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alx Selleugra_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

.

Estando a solo dos meses de la boda, finalmente llegó el momento de que Harry eligiera su ropa. Lo había pospuesto hasta ese momento porque, para ser franco, odiaba ir de compras, al menos para conseguir cosas para él. Claro, podía comprar infinidad de cosas para sus mellizos, para Tom y para sus amigos, pero para él… simplemente no sabía qué comprar. Por eso pidió la ayuda de sus amigos, las mujeres al menos.

Harry tuvo que rogarle a Dumbledore que le permitiera a Hermione y a Ginny salir un día de la escuela para ayudarlo. Bueno, en realidad no tuvo que rogar para ello, solo tuvo que mirarle con esos tortuosos ojos de gatito para acceder. Esas dos junto a la gran y sofisticada Narcissa Malfoy, su trío de sabias finalmente estaba completo.

Ahora solo tenía un problema del cual preocuparse…

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien solo? —cuestionó Harry por tercera vez mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

Tom rodó los ojos. —Estaré bien. Creo que puedo arreglármelas durante unas horas.

—Discúlpame, yo solo… yo… nunca los había dejado solos antes.

—¡Oye! ¿Y yo para qué estoy? —Tom preguntó con una expresión de falso dolor.

Harry sonrió y se levantó. —Sabes de qué hablo —dijo, empujándolo un poco por el pecho y abrazándolo.

Tom correspondió su gesto. —Estaremos bien.

Harry suspiró y retrocedió un paso. —Okay —soltó, tomando su chaqueta de la cama y saliendo por la puerta, sus gatitos correteando frente a él. Los recogió mientras bajaba las escaleras—. ¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitan? Juguetes, leches, mantas…

Tom lo detuvo cuando llegaron a la parte final de las escaleras. —Estaremos bien, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Además, tendré a Raymond para ayudarme.

Harry miró a sus gatitos que estaban cómodamente sentados en sus brazos, escuchando en silencio a sus padres hablar, antes de regresar sus iris a Tom. —Okay.

—Genial —soltó Tom, envolviendo sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de su familia—. Ahora, diviértete mientras estás fuera, y no te preocupes por el dinero. Consiéntete.

—Pero… —Harry quiso replicar, pero Tom le dio un beso casto.

—Sin peros. Tenemos suficiente dinero para ser felices durante mucho tiempo. Derrochar en un traje de boda no va a doler —Cuando vio que Harry aun seguía reacio, agregó—: Y solo puedes casarte una vez.

Harry sonrió y se rindió. —Está bien. Si estás seguro…

—Lo estoy. Ahora, date prisa. Hermione y Ginny están esperando.

Harry asintió y caminó el resto del camino hasta la sala de estar. Hermione saltó de la silla en la que estaba sentada cuando los vio entrar. —¡Aww! Te juro que cada que los veo se vuelven más lindos — dijo efusivamente.

Harry se rio. —¡Lo sé! ¿Acaso no lo son? Y eso que los veo todos los días.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó emocionada mientras rascaba las orejas de los mellizos.

—Si. Creo que sí—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y volteó a ver hacia Ginny y Tom.

—Tom—saludó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Tom inclinó la cabeza. —Ginny. Espero que estés bien.

—Bastante con toda la tarea que los profesores siguen marcando—respondió la pelirroja, arrugando la nariz.

Tom se rio. —Recuerdo esos días.

Harry sonrió. Se alegró de que no hubiera resentimientos por ambas partes. Ya fue bastante malo para Ginny descubrir que el chico de sus sueños (sí, lo sabía) era gay, más aún que estaba embarazado y enamorado del peor enemigo de todos los tiempos qué, para colmo, fue el mismo que la había manipulado en su primer año. Cuando Harry llevó a Tom por primera vez a la Madriguera, Ginny no había confiado en él en ningún momento, ella sabía quién y cómo era él; sin embargo, había visto lo diferente que era desde la última vez que lo vio. Poco a poco, la pelirroja empezaba a acostumbrarse a él a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa a su alrededor, pero se estaba volviendo más fácil conforme más trataba con él. Y ahora, estaba tan emocionada como cualquier otro por la boda.

—Deberían irse —comentó Tom mientras miraba el reloj.

—Sí, deberíamos—acordó Harry poniéndose la chaqueta—. Narcissa nos está esperando en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¡Pues bien! ¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó Ginny saltando y dirigiéndose a la chimenea donde Hermione se había movido.

Harry levantó a sus gatitos que estaban maullando hacia él. —Se portarán bien con papá mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? —les dijo, dándoles un beso a cada uno en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de colocarlos en el suelo—. Buena suerte —le dijo a Tom para luego darle un profundo beso—La vas a necesitar.

—Gracias—respondió Tom seco cuando Harry y las chicas entraron a la chimenea—. Diviértanse.

—Manda a Hedwig si pasa algo, ella me encontrará.

Tom asintió y levantó a sus gatitos. Suavemente levantó la pata de Félix y la agitó. —Adiós mami.

—Adiós cariño—dijo Harry dulcemente, y con un último beso, desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes.

Poco sabía Tom lo equivocado que iba a estar.

xxx

Cuando finalmente el mundo dejó de girar, Harry se habría caído de bruces si no se hubiera agarrado a algo para frenar su caída… que resultó ser un desconocido. —L-lo siento—tartamudeó Harry mientras dejaba ir al chico, sonrojándose de vergüenza—Odio flú—murmuró para sí mismo mientras se quitaba el hollín de la ropa—. ¡No es gracioso! —siseó a las chicas que intentaban sin éxito reprimir sus risitas.

—Perdona Harry —dijo Hermione, tratando de controlar su respiración—. Es solo que... nunca pareces salir bien, ¿verdad?

—En serio — dijo Ginny, tratando de mantener la cara seria— deberías haber visto la cara de ese tipo cuando lo agarraste—Ella imitó la expresión, ambas carcajeando de risa.

El rubor de Harry aumentó. —JA, JA. Muy gracioso —resopló y miró alrededor de la habitación en penumbra. Al ver la cabeza rubia familiar, se dirigió hacia la mujer en la mesa—. Espero que no hayas estado esperando mucho.

—No, no por mucho tiempo—dijo Narcissa, observándolo. Ella bajó la mirada y tomó su taza de té para tratar de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Oh no—gimió Harry—. ¡No, tú también!

—No me atrevería —dijo Narcissa, sorprendida— pero tengo que admitirlo. Tus entradas siempre son tan... grandiosas.

Su comentario hizo que Hermione y Ginny volvieran a echarse a reír, Narcissa solo se escondió detrás de su taza de té.

Harry movió la cola con molestia. —Me alegro que se estén divirtiendo —comentó seco mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba ignorar a las personas que estaban mirando.

—Oh, Harry. Discúlpanos —dijo Hermione—. Nos detendremos ahora. Lo prometemos —Ginny asintió a su lado con la cabeza.

—Espero que sí. No necesito que la gente me mire más de lo que debería —dijo, agachando sus orejas.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron cuando notó ese detalle, su boca abriéndose en una “o”. —¡Orejas! Cierto —murmuró.

Harry asintió. —De todos modos— comenzó, volviéndose hacia Narcissa que se había puesto de pie—. Narcissa, recuerdas a Hermione, ¿no?

—Sí, la recuerdo. ¿Cómo estás Hermione?

—Estoy bien. Emocionada.

—Como todos —dijo con un toque de emoción en su voz.

—Oigan. Yo soy el que se casa, ¿recuerdan? —Harry bromeó—. De todas formas, esta es Ginny Weasley. Ginny, te presento a Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa extendió una mano a la pelirroja. —Es un placer conocerla Srta. Weasley.

—El gusto es mío, Sra. Malfoy. Llámeme Ginny. Srta. Weasley suena como si me hubiera metido en problemas.

Narcissa se rió. —Está bien. Entonces, por favor, llámame Narcisa.

Harry sonrió, feliz de que todos se llevaran tan bien. —¿Terminaste con tus pendientes, Narcissa?

—Oh, sí. Todo está completo —sonrió, evaluándolo—. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en ti.

—Oh, oh —comentó Harry un poco preocupado.

—Oh no, nada de eso—dijo Narcissa tomando su brazo y guiándolos a la entrada del Callejón Diagon—. ¿Hay algún límite?

Harry abrió la boca para responder.

—Ninguno —respondió Hermione rápidamente. Harry la miró y ella se encogió de hombros—. Él me advirtió.

—¡Oh, genial! —Narcissa dijo alegre.

—¿Dónde empezamos? —preguntó Ginny.

—Bueno, hay un pequeño lugar en la esquina de…

xxx

Unas horas más tarde, el cuarteto estaba sentado en un pequeño restaurante del que Harry nunca había oído hablar, y en una parte del Callejón Diagon donde jamás había estado, llamado _Lucielle’s_. Estaba agotado, y había gastado mucho más de lo que sabía que debería haber gastado. Pero se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡Uf! No puedo más —se quejó, dejándose caer en su silla—. Me han tocado y pinchado en tantos lugares que ni siquiera es divertido.

—¿No estás acostumbrado a que te toqueteen y pinchen? —preguntó Ginny por lo bajo.

—¡Ginny! —Harry exclamó sentándose derecho en su silla, sonrojándose con fuerza.

Ginny se encogió de hombros inocentemente y bebió un sorbo de su bebida sin mirarlo, sonriendo abiertamente mientras los demás se reían.

—De todos modos—dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta—, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Siento que hemos entrado en todas las tiendas de aquí.

—Eso es porque lo hicimos— dijo Narcissa—. Tendremos que ir a Altair Way.

—¿Dónde está eso? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Al otro lado de Londres.

—Oh… eh. No lo sabía.

—Harry, en serio. ¿No lees? El Callejón Diagon no es el único mercado mágico —resopló Hermione.

—Es claro que no—dijo Harry.

—Incluso _yo_ sabía eso—comentó Ginny rápido.

—Oh, muchas gracias —respondió seco— ¿Creen que estará allí?

—Probablemente—dijo Narcissa, tomando un sorbo de té—. Si no, iremos a otro lado.

Harry se reclinó en su silla con un suspiro. —No pensé que sería tan difícil.

—No siempre lo encontrarás en el primer lugar que visites, Harry —reprendió Narcissa gentilmente.

—Además— agregó Ginny— no ha sido un desperdicio total. Conseguimos todos esos accesorios y encontramos los vestidos de dama de honor qué, por cierto, están para morirse.

Hermione asintió. —Solo tenemos que hacer que los demás que van a estar en la fiesta lo pongan a su medida y estarán listos. Habrá que mandarles una lechuza a todos sobre eso —dijo haciendo una nota en una libreta que tenía consigo.

Harry asintió. Eso era cierto, encontrar los vestidos de dama de honor era bastante fácil al igual que encontrar los accesorios para combinarlos, pero ya eran más de las doce y aún no había encontrado el traje adecuado. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que nunca lo encontraría.

—Bueno, ¿ya terminamos? —preguntó Hermione poniendo su servilleta en su plato.

—Eso parece—dijo Narcissa llamando al mesero. Pagaron la comida, se pusieron de pie con rigidez y abandonaron el local.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a Altair Way? —preguntó Harry.

—Si. A diferencia de aquí, tienen más variedad. Seguramente tendrán una variedad de atuendos para bodas masculinas. Deberíamos encontrar algo allí.

—Espero que sí.

—Ahora tómense de las manos y los apareceré ahí.

Los otros tres menores hicieron lo que pidió la Malfoy mayor, y se fueron a su próximo destino.

xxx

Altair Way resultó ser bastante más pequeño que Diagon Alley, pero ciertamente tenía muchas selecciones. Especialmente los de la variedad de "clase alta". No era de extrañar que Narcissa lo conociera tan bien.

Todas las pequeñas tiendas vendían principalmente ropa y artículos para el hogar, con restaurantes aquí y allá. Los cuatro se divirtieron viendo todas las ropas de moda y probándoselas de vez en cuando, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Fue en la quinta parada donde encontraron lo que buscaban.

En el momento en que Harry lo vio en el anaquel, supo que era el indicado. Era un hermoso juego de 2 piezas que le quedaba perfectamente (con algunos ajustes aquí y allá). Era un poco femenino, pero no demasiado, de modo que conservaba al menos algo de su dignidad.

Después de haber encontrado el atuendo y de haberlo ajustado, los cuatro fueron a algunas tiendas más para encontrar algunos accesorios para complementarlo. Una vez hecho esto, era hora de volver a casa. Después de un día tan largo, Harry no podía esperar a ver a sus gatitos y abrazar a Tom en el sofá.

Dejó que Narcissa llevara su traje y las otras cosas que había comprado para que Tom no lo viera antes de la boda; y se dirigió por flú a la Madriguera con Ginny y Hermione. Allí se relajó y conversó un rato con la Sra. Weasley sobre su agotador día hasta que Hermione y Ginny regresaron a Hogwarts, y solo entonces, se fue a casa por flú.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció mientras salía de la chimenea. Al no ver a nadie allí, frunció el ceño. Esta no era exactamente la bienvenida que esperaba—¿Tom? —llamó, buscándolo en la cocina y en la sala; nada. « _¿Quizás estén arriba?_ _»_ pensó, y se dirigió hacia allí. De camino a la escalera, una figura más adelante corría por el pasillo—. ¡Ray!

La figura se congeló en el cruce de los pasillos y lentamente giró. —¡Harry! —Ray chilló—. Volviste.

—Sí, ya estoy aquí—Harry dijo lentamente, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando—. ¿Dónde está Tom?

—Um... bueno, él está… uh… él… eh…

—Raymond—dijo una voz procedente del pasillo de la izquierda. Ray vio venir a Tom y trató de hacerle un gesto para que no dijera nada, pero fue en vano—. ¿Los encontraste?

Harry escuchó la voz de Tom y giró hacia a la esquina justo en frente de él. —¿Encontrar a quién?

Tom se congeló al ver a Harry allí. —¡Harry! ¡Ya regresaste!

Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró de arriba abajo, observando su aspecto desaliñado, luego miró a Ray en un estado similar. —¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Nada! —Ray soltó, un poco demasiado rápido.

Harry lo miró interrogante, luego se volvió hacia Tom. —¿Qué está pasando? —repitió.

—Bueno... —Tom comenzó a pensar rápidamente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que cuidar de a los mellizos no iba a ser fácil?

—Sí… —dijo Harry con lentitud, preguntándose a dónde iba esto. Tom dejó escapar una risa forzada, y continuó:

—Pues tenías razón. No lo fue. No sé cómo lo haces todos los días. Quiero decir, se meten en todo...

—Al grano —gruñó Harry, ya teniendo una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago.

Tom echó un vistazo a la creciente ira de Harry y levantó las manos en un gesto pacificador. —Harry, amor, no te enojes-

—¡Escúpelo, Tom! —Harry escupió—. ¡Y tú quédate allí! —le dijo a Ray que había estado tratando de escabullirse. Este se detuvo donde estaba y bajó su mirada al suelo.

Tom contuvo la respiración por un minuto, antes de soltar. —Solo miré hacia otro lado por un segundo…

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y el pelaje de su cola y orejas se erizaron. —¡¡¡Los _perdiste_!!! —gritó.

Tom hizo una mueca. —No los perdí. Simplemente... no... sé... dónde están.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Harry gritó, quitándolo fuera de su camino y comenzando a buscar a sus gatitos—. ¡Te dejo a solas con ellos por unas horas y los pierdes!

Tom no dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera decir.

—¿Dónde fueron la última vez?

—La sala de juegos—respondió de inmediato, para no enojar a Harry más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¿En el segundo piso? —Harry cuestionó.

—Sí, pero ya buscamos en todas partes. No están allí.

—Probablemente aprendieron a bajar aquí como yo—murmuró Harry para sí, pero subió las escaleras de todos modos para buscarlos él mismo—. ¡Rajá! ¡Félix! ¿Dónde están? ¡Vengan con mami!

Continuaron buscando por toda la casa, prácticamente destrozándola. Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras buscaba frenéticamente cada habitación cualquier señal de sus gatitos.

—Rajá, Félix. Esto no es gracioso. ¡Salgan ahora! —gritó Harry.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Tom le preguntó a Ray cuando venía de otra habitación. Ray negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—¡Oh Dios! —Harry gritó, jalando sus orejas.

Tom suavemente puso una mano sobre el brazo de Harry. —Perdona.

Harry apartó su brazo y lo miró enojado. —No quiero escucharlo. ¡Encuéntralos!

—¿Dónde? Ya buscamos en todas partes —preguntó Ray con impotencia.

—Tienen que estar en algún lugar— dijo Harry caminando en círculos, tratando de pensar en un lugar donde no habían mirado.

—Son tan pequeños que podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Tom se pasó los dedos por el cabello. —Tenemos que seguir buscando. Si tan solo dejaran un rastro…

Harry se detuvo de repente y sus ojos se agrandaron. —¿Por qué no…?

—¿Qué? —Ray y Tom preguntaron, pero Harry no respondió. En cambio, se agachó y se convirtió en su forma animaga.

Harry olfateó el suelo para encontrar el aroma más fresco de sus gatitos. Su nariz lo llevó por el pasillo, a través de la cocina y hasta la biblioteca. Ahora que estaba allí, sabía exactamente dónde estaban. Se transformó y corrió por el laberinto de libros hasta la parte de atrás, donde había dado a luz siete meses atrás. Cuando los tres doblaron la esquina, vieron los dos pequeños bultos acurrucados uno contra el otro, profundamente dormidos.

Harry dejó escapar un sonido de alivio cuando los vio y corrió hacia ellos. —Oh, gracias a Dios.

Los mellizos escucharon los pasos y abrieron sus ojos azul verdoso, parpadeando adormilados. Al ver quién era, saltaron, se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia su madre.

Harry se arrodilló y tomó a sus gatitos en sus brazos, llorando y besando sus cabecitas peludas. —¡No vuelvan a hacer eso nunca más! — los regañó mientras le lamían la cara de felicidad.

Tom redujo la velocidad cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina y vio a sus extraviados hijos. Suspiró aliviado, se deslizó por la pared y se sentó con la cara entre sus manos. Rajá se liberó del agarre de Harry y corrió hacia su padre, donde él la levantó y la abrazó.

Harry miró a Tom y sintió que su ira se apaciguaba un poco. Tom había estado tan asustado como él y Harry no había ayudado en nada. Se acercó y se sentó junto a Tom contra la pared y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Tom miró los cansados ojos verdes de Harry que buscaban perdón. Él sonrió y lo besó en la frente. —Lo siento.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No fue culpa tuya. Se escapan todo el tiempo. Simplemente entré en pánico.

—Tenías todo el derecho. Yo los perdí. Pero te juro que solo miré hacia otro lado por un milisegundo y, cuando volteé… —Tom se calló.

—¿Que estabas haciendo? —preguntó Harry.

—Los estaba preparando para su siesta. Creo que estaba... recogiendo algo. Y cuando volteé a verlos, ya no estaban allí.

Eso tenía sentido; siempre corrían cuando era la hora de la siesta, así que Harry no podía culpar a nadie. Incluso él les había perdido la pista por unos momentos. —¿Dónde estabas, Ray?

—Fui a buscar su canasta, así podrían estar más cerca de nosotros, ya sabes —respondió Ray— Cuando regresé, Tom los estaba buscando por la habitación. Estuvimos bien toda la mañana hasta ese momento…

—Ya veo…

—Parece que soy un mal padre—dijo Tom en voz baja.

—No, no lo eres —argumentó Harry—. Ellos hacen eso, especialmente cuando es hora de su siesta. Se pondrán histéricos y huirán hacia alguna parte. Me vuelven loco.

—Creo que necesitan collares—bromeó Ray.

—Más bien hechizos de rastreo —murmuró Tom.

—Y así, si vuelven a escapar, podemos encontrarlos fácilmente—dijo Ray.

—De hecho, en realidad es una buena idea —dijo Harry—, pero no les pondremos un collar. Eso solo los hace parecer mascotas… Ya lo resolveré.

Tom asintió. —Suena bien. No todo el mundo tiene tu nariz—dijo, tocando la nariz de Harry.

Harry sonrió levemente. —Eso es cierto —suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Debería ser más fácil cuando vuelvan a cambiar. No podrán moverse y serán más ruidosos.

—Preferiría sin duda que sean más grandes y ruidosos que los pequeños e imperceptibles que son ahora, especialmente después de hoy. Me asustaron muchísimo — dijo Tom.

—A mí también —dijo Harry suavemente acariciando su brazo. Miró a los gatitos que dormían ligeramente en sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado—. Llevemos a estos dos a la cama.

—Buena idea. Pon un candado en su canasta ya que estás en eso —dijo Ray en broma.

—Oh, eso ya lo hice desde hace mucho—respondió Harry haciendo que Ray riera.

Se levantaron y salieron de la biblioteca, cansados pero aliviados de haber encontrado a los mellizos sanos y salvos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Kitty Paradise**

**Por Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alx Selleugra_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—No sé por qué también tuvieron que venir —dice Ron irritado mientras el grupo de diez caminaba por la calle inclinada.

—Solo queríamos ver dónde ha estado viviendo Harry —contesta Fred simplemente.

—No es necesario que te enojes —agregó George.

—Podrían haber esperado hasta la boda —murmura Ron.

—Es suficiente —regaña la Sra. Weasley— Quiero que todos se comporten lo mejor posible.

—Sí, mamá—corearon.

—¿Por qué tenemos que caminar desde tan lejos? —preguntó Ginny.

—No todos están conectados a las protecciones —explicó Hermione —Solo Ron y yo, y ahora ustedes.

—Oh. Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

—Sí, pero realmente no había visto el frente.

—Yo tampoco —comentó Ron.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Ginny.

—Fuimos "secuestrados", ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, cierto —soltó Ginny, pensativa.

—No teníamos ninguna razón para salir a la parte delantera de la casa, pero sí vimos el patio —dijo Hermione—. Tienen un hermoso jardín. Harry dijo que es donde se oficiará la boda.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Bill, congelándose en el acto.

—¿Qué fue qué? —regresó Ron.

—Fue... fue... fue como... —Bill tartamudeó, luchando por una palabra.

—¿Un escalofrío recorriéndote? —Remus preguntó—. Yo también lo sentí.

—Nosotros también —dijeron Fred y George simultáneamente.

—Eso seguro fueron las protecciones —comentó Hermione con desdén.

—¿Entonces _él_ sabe que estamos aquí? —Tonks preguntó con sospecha.

—Claro que sí. Es del Señor Oscuro de quien estamos hablando —dijo Ron—. Bueno, ahora ex Señor Oscuro.

—Aún no puedo creer que Harry se vaya a casar con él —murmuró Molly más para sí.

—No puedes controlar de quién te enamoras —dice Hermione, simple.

—Es cierto —afirmó Remus con un suspiro.

—¡Whoa! —Fred y George exclamaron mientras doblaban una curva.

—¿Qué es? ¡Wow! —Tonks jadea mientras ella y los demás contemplaban la magnífica mansión frente a ellos.

—Es hermosa —susurró Molly por lo bajo, el resto estando de acuerdo cuando colocaron sus ojos en el edificio que era la Mansión Ryddle.

Habían imaginado que iba a ser grande a juzgar por su exuberante césped verde y los grandes árboles repartidos por todo el lugar, pero no habían imaginado esto. Cuando vieron la casa, ¡era enorme! Era de tres pisos y debía medir al menos dos campos de Quidditch de largo, y eso que solo estaban hablando de lo que podían ver del frente. El exterior era de un suave color grisáceo, con grandes ventanales cuyas orillas estaban adornadas de blanco, mostrando las numerosas habitaciones que había en su interior. Enredaderas decoraban las paredes, algunas tapando las ventanas del primer piso, y robles crecían a pocos metros de las esquinas. Y también había flores. Rosas en su mayoría de todos los tonos que podías imaginar. Por lo que podían ver en el techo inclinado, parecía haber unas cinco chimeneas para mantenerlos calientes durante la temporada de invierno. Parecía ser una casa muy antigua, pero estaba increíblemente bien cuidada. El sendero por el que avanzaban rodeaba una hermosa fuente de agua con la figura de algún dios griego. Más allá de la fuente, un conjunto de escaleras conducía a una gran puerta y, cuando se acercaron, se abrió, revelando a la persona que habían ido a visitar.

Harry sonrió cuando Ron y Hermione subieron apresurados las escaleras y lo abrazaron con fuerza. —¿Tenían que venir todos? —preguntó al gran grupo.

—Queríamos...

—...ver tu nueva casa.

—Ah, ya veo —se rió Harry, rodando sus ojos hacia Fred y George—. Bueno, entren —comentó, haciendo un gesto hacia adentro.

Si el exterior no era lo suficiente hermoso, el interior era exquisito. No pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertos ante el suelo y paredes de mármol, los tapices... todo era demasiado.

—Oh, Harry, es simplemente hermoso —susurró la Sra. Weasley mientras miraba el candelabro de cristal que colgaba sobre ellos y la gran escalera que estaba más adelante que claramente conducía a los pisos superiores.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, tímido— fue un poco abrumador al principio, pero te acostumbras.

—¿En serio corrías por todo este lugar como gato? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí, volvía loco a Tom. ¡Y no lo culpo, este lugar es enorme! —Harry dijo, haciendo un gesto con los brazos — Ya me cuesta mucho encontrar a los mellizos ahora. Pero —se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor — esta es mi casa.

—¿De todos modos, en dónde está Tom? —cuestionó Hermione.

—Um, creo que está en su oficina —respondió Harry, mirando al pasillo a la izquierda de las escaleras—. Como sea, permítanme mostrarles los alrededores.

Cada habitación que Harry les mostró estaba profundamente decorada con pequeñas cosas que Tom había coleccionado a lo largo de los años, ninguno de ellos artefactos oscuros por supuesto, solo pinturas y tapices simples y varias otras obras de arte que a Tom le habían gustado.

Harry continuó señalando todas las habitaciones que estaban a lo largo del pasillo bien iluminado por el que caminaba. Se rió y les dijo lo oscuro y espeluznante que eran esos mismos corredores cuando llegó por primera vez. —Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Apenas podía ver la nariz de mi rostro —por la descripción que le dio, Harry ciertamente había "iluminado" la casa.

Harry los condujo hasta un par de puertas dobles. Se dio la vuelta para verlos con una sonrisa. —Este... es el salón de baile —dijo, abriendo las puertas para llevarlos adentro. La habitación estaba notablemente vacía en ese momento debido a toda la limpieza que se estaba haciendo, más no dejó de evitar mostrar lo espaciosa y amplia que era la habitación, bien iluminada gracias a las puertas francesas que daban al exterior. —¿Lo ven? —Harry exclamó, comenzando a decirles cómo quería que fuera todo—. Solo espero que no sea demasiado.

—Nunca es demasiado —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Harry se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su futuro esposo, corriendo a sus brazos—. No sabía que habías invitado a un séquito —murmuró Tom en su oído.

—No lo hice, se suponía que solo iban a ser alguno de ellos, pero todos vinieron —Harry miró por encima de su hombro—. Parece que trajiste a los tuyos.

Tom miró a las personas que habían detrás de él. Los Malfoy -sin Draco-, los hermanos Lestrange y Ray. —Acabamos de tener una reunión, es todo.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¡Whooo! ¡Fiesta! —Rabastan chilló cuando vio a toda la gente reunida y agarró a su hermano, haciendo un improvisado y complicado vals por todo el lugar.

Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron. —¿Me permites, Gred?

—Por supuesto, Forge —y así, los gemelos procedieron a bailar tango.

—Oh Dios —soltó Hermione, tapándose la boca y tratando de no sonreír—Sabía que nunca debimos dejar que se conozcan.

—Quizás —comentó Harry, riendo cuando Fred inclinó a su hermano y casi lo deja caer— pero tienes que admitir que serán el alma de cualquier fiesta.

Tom suspiró y se pellizco el puente de la nariz. —¿Les dejamos con sus tonterías? Pippy ya tiene listo el almuerzo.

—Está bien —dijo Harry— eso suena muy bien —Salieron del salón y se dirigieron al comedor donde se sentaron alrededor de la mesa llena de sándwiches. Fred, George y los hermanos Lestrange se unieron a ellos poco después.

La atmosfera alrededor de la mesa era tensa al principio, siendo la primera vez que ambas partes se reunían en un terreno neutral. Pero con las payasadas tontas de los gemelos y los Lestrange y la actitud alegre de Harry, rápido se calmaron lo suficiente como para tener una comida agradable.

—Estos sándwiches son deliciosos, ¿qué tienen? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

—No lo sé, están hechos por nuestro elfo cocinero, Pippy —respondió Harry con una sonrisa— Le encanta cocinar, y todo lo que hace es fantástico.

—Pues está muy bueno, debes pasarme la receta —dijo Narcissa.

—Veré si puedo conseguirla.

Harry estaba inmensamente feliz de tener a todos los que le importaban aquí con él: el amor de su vida, sus mejores amigos, su pseudo familia y sus nuevos amigos; y todos parecían llevarse bien. Bueno, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Arthur Weasley y Lucius se miraban fijamente, y obviamente, se mostraban forzosamente corteses. Sus esposas junto a ellos estaban tratando de calmar la tensión con una conversación banal.

La Sra. Weasley y Narcissa se llevaban bastante bien considerando la animosidad pasada entre sus familias, pero el tema en común pareció resolverlo: la boda. Hermione y Ginny se unieron a ellas en cómo deberían decorar el salón de baile. Fred, George, Rodolphus y Rabastan actuaban como si hubieran sido separados al nacer y hubieran arrastrado a Bill, Remus y Ron en su relajo. Y Tom estaba... siendo Tom, siempre teniendo una sed infinita de conocimiento, estaba interrogando a Tonks sobre sus habilidades con una curiosidad inquebrantable.

—Nunca antes había conocido a un metamorfomago.

—¿No?

—No, jamás. Son bastante raros. Hubiera sido de gran ayuda si tuviera uno a mi disposición —dijo Tom, pensativo. La fémina solo lo miró con recelo y el ex mago oscuro sonrió tímido—. Perdóneme, estaba pensando en voz alta. Esa parte de mi vida se acabó. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿puedes cambiarte a algo?

Tonks se relajó un poco. —Bastante. Simplemente no puedo cambiar mi sexo —y así, las preguntas comenzaron a profundizarse hasta que Harry interrumpió.

—Tranquilo Tom, vas a hacer explotar la cabeza de Tonks —dijo Harry, lanzándole una sonrisa a la fémina que suspiraba de alivio.

—Lo siento —se quejó Tom.

—Ey, Tom —Fred (¿o era George?) llamó la atención de Tom.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde está tu serpiente?

Harry miró a Tom, curioso. No había visto al familiar de Tom en bastante tiempo. Las únicas veces que la había visto fue cuando aún era un gato; la había visto tomar el sol en la sala mientras exploraba, y rápido se había alejado de ella. La segunda vez fue después de que él regresó como humano, solo viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo, ella simplemente ignorándolo.

—¿Oh, Nagini? —Tom sonrió un poco avergonzado—. Ella no está aquí.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó George (o Fred).

—Está un poco enojada conmigo. Así que...

—Espera, ¿por qué está enojada contigo? —preguntó Harry.

—Uh.... Ella no aprobó mi elección de pareja o mi nuevo curso de vida, así que se fue.

—Oh... —exclamó Harry, bajando la mirada a su plato.

Tom colocó su mano sobre la de Harry y la apretó. —No te preocupes. No me arrepiento de mi decisión y nunca lo haré. Volverá, siempre lo hace.

—¿Siempre? —El de ojos verdes cuestionó.

—Sí. No es la primera vez que Nagini se enoja conmigo y se marcha. Por lo general, vuelve después de un par de meses.

—Han pasado más de dos meses.

—Bueno, cuanto más lejos se va, más tiempo le llevará regresar. No estoy preocupado.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Así que se escapa cuando no está contenta —comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Sí, así de rara es.

—Suena como alguien que conozco —murmuró Narcissa mirando a su esposo. Esto solo hizo reír a las personas que lo escucharon y a Lucius fruncir el ceño, cosa que los hizo reír más.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tal si volvemos al salón de baile y reorganizamos las cosas? Será más rápido con más manos —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Tom siguió su ejemplo e hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Harry lo agarró del brazo—. Tú también ayudarás.

Tom hizo una mueca.

—No vengas con eso. Vamos.

xxx

Tom y Harry los condujeron por el pasillo que llevaba al enorme Salón. En una parte, Tom le dio un pequeño codazo. Harry lo miró interrogante y el mayor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza detrás de él. El menor por un momento dudó, pero luego pareció tomar determinación y caminó hacia Remus.

—Oye, Remus... ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Por supuesto, Harry —le respondió el hombre lobo disminuyendo la velocidad para igualar su ritmo.

Harry esperó hasta que todos estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído para volver a hablar. —Yo, um, quería preguntarte algo.

Remus esperó un minuto antes de decir: —Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, Harry. Lo sabes.

El ojiverde asintió y se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta del salón. Tomó una respiración profunda y miró a Remus al rostro. —Y-yo quería preguntarte si el día de mi boda me acompañarías por el pasillo —cuando Remus no respondió, Harry siguió hablando— Solo pensé que, ya sabes, ya que mamá y papá no están aquí que tú... pero si no quieres, lo entiendo perfectamen... —Harry fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo.

—Me sentiría honrado —susurró Remus, abrazando a Harry con fuerza.

—¿En serio? —Harry susurró en respuesta, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad el gesto.

—Sí, en serio —repitió Remus retrocediendo con una sonrisa acuosa. Harry soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Remus se rió entre dientes y acunó el rostro del menor en sus manos, besando su frente— Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Yo lo estoy.

—¿En serio lo crees? ¿Aunque me esté casando con el Señor Oscuro?

—Bueno... creo que hubieran querido que fueras feliz —dijo Remus con cuidado.

—Soy feliz.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que importa.

Harry sonrió y abrazó a Remus con fuerza. —Te amo, Remus.

—Yo también te amo —soltó Remus en medio de su abrazo.

Harry retrocedió, secándose las lágrimas que habían escapado. —Genial. Ya que eso está cubierto, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.

—Bien —dijo Remus, volteándose a la puerta—. ¿Vienes?

—Sí, solo voy a buscar a los niños.

—¿Están despiertos?

—Sí, puedo oírlos —dijo Harry, moviendo una oreja—. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Humph, claro. Nos dejar hacer el trabajo sucio —bromeó Remus antes de unirse a los demás.

Harry se rió y se dio media vuelta por el pasillo para buscar a sus gatitos.

xxx

Rajá y Félix luchaban entre sí y mordían sus orejas cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. « _¡Mamá!_ » Lloraron, empujándose entre ellos para llegar a la entrada de su canasta. Cuando se abrió, saltaron a sus brazos.

—Hola, ¿tuvieron una buena siesta? —les preguntó.

« _Sí_ » respondieron con maullidos felices.

Su madre les dio a cada uno un beso en sus peludas cabezas y los llevó escaleras abajo con un ligero salto en sus pasos.

« _Mamá está muy feliz_ hoy » comentó Félix « _algo bueno debió pasar._ »

« _¡Yupi! ¡Mami feliz!_ »Rajá vitoreó.

« _¡Yay!_ »

—Okay — su madre dijo mientras los colocaba en el suelo—El día de hoy tenemos invitados, así que quiero que ambos se porten bien, ¿entendido?

_«Seremos buenos_ » corearon saltando a sus pies.

—Bien, síganme gatitos—dijo Harry, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia el salón de baile.

« _¿Hay más gente?_ » preguntó Félix.

_«¡Yay! ¡Quizás la tía 'Mione y el tío Ron están aquí!_ »Rajá vitoreó.

_«¡Si! ¡Vamos!_ »

Corrieron unos pasos más delante de su madre, escuchándolo reír. —Ustedes dos, vayan más despacio —pero Harry solo tuvo que caminar más rápido para alcanzarlos. Cuando lo hizo, los guió por el pasillo hasta una enorme habitación.

« _¡Guau! ¿Dónde estamos?_ »Félix preguntó tratando de observar todo su alrededor.

« _Creo que es la gran habitación luminosa con ventanas_ » le contestó Rajá imitando el movimiento de su hermano.

« _Se ve diferente._ »

« _Bueno, sí, no hay sillas ni cosas cubiertas con mantas_ » dijo Rajá adrede.

« _¡Oh! Ya lo sabía._ »

Harry los miró. —Vayan a saludar.

Rajá y Félix miraron a los rostros desconocidos y vieron uno que conocían bien, y corrieron hacia él « _¡¡¡Papi !!!_ »

Los mellizos maullaron a los pies de Tom, saltando felices. Tom sonrió y los recogió, —Buenas tardes, pequeños —dijo su padre y les rascó detrás de las orejas, tal como les gustaba.

« _Ohhhh ssssiiiii_ » ronroneó Félix.

—Rajá, Félix. ¿Recuerdan a Ron y a Hermione, ¿no? —dijo su madre al lado de su padre.

—¡Aww, son adorables! —arrulló Hermione.

« _¡Tía!_ » Rajá chilló, rápido intentando acercarse a ella.

Tom entregó a su hija a Hermione y le pasó a Félix a Ron para que lo acariciara.

« _¡Justo ahí, tía, ahí!_ » Rajá ronroneó mientras Hermione rascaba sus orejas, ignorando por completo las tonterías que le estaba balbuceando.

Los pequeños gatitos fueron pasados y presentados al resto de las personas que estaban allí, dejándose acariciar y mimar.

« _Recuerdo a este hombre»_ dijo Rajá cuando fue pasada a Remus. « _Él es el que huele raro._ »

« _Sí, pero me gusta_ » le dijo Félix, lamiendo sus dedos.

_«¡A mí también!_ »

Finalmente fueron bajados al suelo, rápido aprovechando para explorar mientras los adultos movían las cosas. El grupo de humanos tuvo que estar atento a los pequeños gatitos mientras corrían para no aplastarlos con mesas y sillas, cosa que resultó ser una tarea difícil.

Rajá y Félix corrieron lo más felices posible; sin saber por qué estaban emocionados. Era justo lo que estaban captando de las vibraciones de la habitación. Después de un rato, la atmósfera en la habitación disminuyó y los gemelos lo notaron.

« _¿Qué está pasando?_ »Rajá le preguntó a su hermano.

« _No lo sé, ¡vamos a averiguarlo!_ »

Se unieron al grupo que estaba hablando, y escucharon.

—...No quiero ser grosero ni nada—dijo el hombre del arete—pero mató a tu esposa.

—Bill —La pelirroja madre gritó.

« _¿La esposa de Rolly fue matada?_ » preguntó Rajá.

_«¿Qué es una esposa?»_

_«...No lo sé. ¿Qué es una matada?»_

_«No lo sé. ¿Qué está pasando?»_

_«¡Shh!»_

Vieron a su madre mirar a Rolly un poco triste, luego miraron a su padre, que tenía una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

Bill miró a su madre y luego volvió a Rodolphus. —Lo siento, tiene razón. Estaba fuera de lugar.

—No, está bien—Rodolphus aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es algo triste, sí. Pero mi esposa murió hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no ella...?

—Oh, sí. Su cuerpo fue asesinado hace poco, claro. Pero su mente, la Bella de la que me enamoré, murió en Azkaban. Probablemente antes que eso —Rodolphus le sonrió a Tom— Es algo bueno que hiciste eso en ese momento o lo habría hecho yo mismo. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

Y con eso, la tensión cesó y regresaron a sus bromas habituales.

_«¿Qué acaba de pasar?»_ Félix preguntó confundido.

« _No lo sé. ¡Vamos a jugar!_ » Rajá dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

« _¿A dónde vamos?_ »

« _A la cocina. Tengo hambre._ »

« _¿No deberíamos preguntarle a mami?_ »

« _Mami está ocupada. Podemos ir solos_ » le respondió Rajá. « _Además, sé dónde está la comida._ »

« _¡Okay, vamos!_ » le contestó su hermano, prosiguiendo ambos a correr por el pasillo.

A mitad del camino, Rajá se detuvo. « _Espera, detente_ »gritó con dolor, enrollando su cola alrededor de sí misma.

« _Rajá, ¿estás bien_ » Félix preguntó, girando hacia ella.

« _Sí, eso creo. Creo que me enfermé_ » dijo Rajá mientras se desenroscaba y lamía su estómago. « _Mi pancita se siente rara_ »

« _¿Te duele?_ » Félix preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Ella inclino su cabeza, pensando. « _No, en realidad no... Un poco._ »

« _Deberíamos decirle a mami, él te arreglará_ »

« _¿Crees?_ »

« _¡Sí! Mami puede arreglar cualquier cosa_ » dijo Félix, brincando « _él puede sanar tu panza_ ».

« _Okay_ » se levantó, dando unos pocos pasos hacia la gran habitación luminosa y, entonces, se detuvo.

« _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ » preguntó Félix

« _A..._ »

« _¿A?_ »

« _¡A....A!_ »

Félix se alejó rápido del camino. « _¡No estornudes sobre mí!_ »

« _¡A-A-Achooo!_ »

¡POOF!

« _¡Wah! ¡Rajá!_ » Félix exclamó mientras su hermana era envuelta en una luz brillante « _¡Rajá! ¡Rajá! ¿Estás bien? ¡Rajá, responde!_ »

Cuando la luz finalmente se desvaneció, en lugar de revelar a un pequeño gatito esponjoso, dejó ver un bebé humano con unos pequeños triángulos que sobresalían de una cabella de cabellos negros con una cola creciente detrás. Rajá, incapaz de sostener su nuevo peso, rápidamente cayó de espaldas y miró a su hermano que corría en círculos frenético. Trató de hablar con él, pero todo lo que salió fue un balbuceo incoherente. La confusión rápido se convirtió en miedo, haciéndola dejar escapar un gemido aterrorizado.

« _¡Qué me pasó!_ »

xxx

—Ron, movamos esto un poco para allá... ok, aquí vamos.

Tomó algo de tiempo reorganizar el lugar, pero al fin todo estaba tal y como lo quería Harry. Se colocó una larga mesa en una pared para el banquete con las mesas más pequeñas esparcidas alrededor de la pista de baile.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada! —Hermione chilló y abrazó a Harry de la cintura.

—Yo también —dijo el moreno con una brillante sonrisa—. No puedo creer que me caso en una semana.

—Lo sé. Gracias a Merlín que es sábado, así podremos salir de la escuela.

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo que tener a mi dama de honor y mi padrino allí —Sus dos mejores amigos sonrieron y lo abrazaron.

—Saldremos temprano el viernes para que podamos repasar todo y... —y Hermione no paró. Ron y Harry simplemente rodaron sus ojos más no dijeron nada. Esta era una de las cosas en las que podían dejar que hiciera cuánto quisiera.

Su amiga todavía seguía cuando escucharon el grito.

—¡ Wahhhhhhh! ¡Wahhhhhhh! ¡Wahhhhh!

Todos se paralizaron ante el sonido antes de que Harry corriera hacia la puerta, Tom siguiéndolo de cerca. No tuvieron que ir muy lejos cuando vieron a los mellizos en medio del pasillo. Félix estaba saltando frenéticamente, maullando con fuerza, yendo de un lado a otro dividido entre quedarse con su hermana o pedir ayuda.

Harry redujo la velocidad mientras se acercaba, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hija, que había sido tan pequeña y cubierta de piel durante meses, ahora tenía aproximadamente el tamaño de una niña de 8 meses -edad que realmente tenía- y era toda carne suave y rosada, el único pelaje estaba en su cola y sus pequeñas orejas de gato. —Dios mío, Rajá —susurró, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Su pequeña dejó de llorar y miró hacia arriba, parpadeando con lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos azul verdoso se ampliaron al reconocerlo y levantó sus pequeños y regordetes brazos hacia él, hipando suavemente.

Harry la levantó. —¡Mírate! ¡Eres tan grande! —él la arrulló y la abrazó, oliendo su olor a bebé y sintiendo su suave piel. Rajá balbuceó y ronroneó de regreso, acurrucándose en sus brazos. Harry sintió a Tom agacharse a su lado y levantar a Félix para calmarlo. —Mírala Tom, ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—Eso veo —dijo Tom acariciando el cabello y las orejas de su hija — Olvidé cómo se veía, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es linda? —Harry exclamó— Mira, tienes todos los dedos de las manos y de los pies—le dijo extendiendo su pequeña mano. Rajá miró fijamente su mano con fascinación y la sostuvo frente a su rostro, antes de rápidamente colocar sus dedos en la boca. Los espectadores se rieron a su alrededor por las payasadas del bebé.

—Parece que le están saliendo los dientes —comentó Narcissa.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, bueno, ¿ella tiene qué? ¿Siete meses?

—Ocho.

—Oh, ocho, cierto. Ha es tiempo de que empiece a dentar. En realidad, ya debería tener algunos.

—Bueno, no parece que tenga alguno —comentó Hermione arrodillándose para ver a Rajá.

—Eso solo significa que saldrán pronto —exclamó Harry con un suspiro. "Excelente."

—Se parece a ti Harry—dijo Tonks en voz baja.

—¿Verdad? Aunque creo que tiene la nariz de Tom —dijo el moreno, tocando la nariz de Rajá. Ella se rió y le dio una sonrisa brillante y gomosa.

—Todos podemos decir de dónde salió ese cabello, ¡míralo! —Ray exclamó.

—Eso no es gracioso—dijo Harry rotundamente, alisando el cabello revuelto de Rajá y volteando a ver a Tom que se había reído. Hizo girar a Rajá en sus brazos para que estuviera sentada en su regazo— Mira Félix—le dijo al gatito negro en la mano de Tom — Tu hermana está bien.

Félix dejó las manos de su padre y saltó al regazo de Harry para poder olfatear a su hermana y comprobar si estaba realmente bien. Rajá le balbuceaba y lo acariciaba suavemente, haciéndolo ronronear de gusto. Le pasó la cola por la cara y ella estornudó.

Harry y Ray contuvieron la respiración y luego se relajaron cuando no pasó nada. La pequeña solo miró a su alrededor con sorpresa.

—También vino en un buen momento —dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su cuaderno—, solo queda una semana para la boda. Tendremos que conseguirle un vestido.

—Sí. Hablando de vestido, tenemos que ponerte algo de ropa, ¿no? Sí, tenemos qué — le dijo a Rajá, arrullándola y llevándola al piso de arriba.

Cuando volvió a bajar, la sentó contra el costado del sofá junto a su hermano. —Lista, toda vestida. Ten cuidado con tu hermano, Rajá —él acarició a Félix, y ronroneó—. ¿Cambiarás pronto? —Félix no respondió, solo miró a su hermana. Harry solo suspiró—. Supongo que no.

—Nunca se sabe, podría cambiar en cualquier comento —dijo Ron simplemente.

xxx

Resultó que no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Después de que todos se fueron a casa esa noche, Harry y Tom los acostaron como de costumbre. Hubo que poner a Rajá en la cuna que había estado allí durante meses acumulando polvo y trataron de poner a Félix en su canasta, pero él se negó. Entonces, después de llenar la cuna con hechizos de protección adicionales, Félix se fue a dormir junto a su hermana. Durmieron toda la noche, así que no hubo necesidad de ver cómo estaban por lo que Tom y Harry pudieron ir a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue a buscar a los mellizos cuando llamó a Tom desde la otra habitación. —¡Tom, ven rápido!

Tom, pensando que algo malo había pasado, se apresuró a cruzar la puerta que unía a la habitación de los bebés. —¿Qué pasa?

—Mira —exclamó Harry, tendiéndole el niño humano.

Los ojos azul verdoso parpadearon adormilados y maullaron suavemente, enrollando una cola alrededor de una pierna desnuda. —Félix—dijo Tom asombrado y tomó a su hijo. Este apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y miró alrededor de la habitación que de repente se veía diferente—. Debe haberse transformado durante la noche.

—Sí—dijo Harry, levantando a Rajá. No parecía tan sorprendida de que su hermano se viera diferente a la noche anterior, simplemente se unió a él para mirar alrededor— Bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que perseguirlos... hasta que empiecen a caminar.

—Oh no—Tom gimió y se unió a Harry en el cambiador— Eso es lo último que necesitamos. ¿Cuándo se supone que sucederá?

—Honestamente, no tengo idea. Todo se puso patas arriba cuando se convirtieron en gatitos.

—Hmm... bueno, supongo que pasará cuando tenga que pasar —dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño al ver el pañal en su mano— Olvidé cómo hacer esto.

Harry se rió. —Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

Tom solo se encogió de hombros. —Sin embargo, tienen una sincronización impecable.

—Sí. Ahora podemos casarnos y tener a los gemelos bien vestidos... ah, eso me recuerda que tengo que decirle a Hermione que debemos conseguir dos conjuntos ahora —Tom se limitó a sonreír con ojos gentiles cuando levantó a Félix después de cambiarlo y vestirlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada. No puedo esperar para hacerte mío.

Harry se sonrojó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Rajá. —Ya me hiciste tuyo.

Tom sonrió. —Sí, bueno... — su boca se relajó en una sonrisa y levantó la barbilla de Harry para mirar directo a sus ojos verdes. —Me refería de forma mágica, espiritual... legal. Entonces podremos ser una familia, tú, yo y los bebés.

—Yo también quiero eso, y mucho. Y después de esta semana... lo seremos. Una gran familia feliz.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alx Selleugra_

.

**Capítulo 10**

.

Los días previos a la boda fueron, en pocas palabras, un caos. Los elfos domésticos iban de un lado a otro por toda la mansión con decoraciones, flores y cualquier otra cosa para la boda, siendo en su mayoría dirigidos por Narcissa. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, y la casa se veía absolutamente hermosa. Tom y Harry estuvieron ocupados todo el día: Harry reorganizando las cosas como mejor le pareciera; y Tom asegurándose de que todo saliera bien con la seguridad y que el funcionario del Ministerio llegara a la hora acordada. No obstante, las noches eran de ellos dos, acurrucados y encontrando consuelo y relajación en los brazos del otro… pero eso era todo. No hacían un avance más. Harry había declarado celibato al comienzo de esa semana, y sin importar cuánto suplique Tom, no cedía.

—¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Y es todo!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Ya te lo dije —murmuró Harry, dándole la espalda para acomodar el centro de una de las mesas.

—No, no lo hiciste. Solo dijiste: “No hay sexo hasta que estemos casados”, y es todo —soltó Tom, claramente irritado.

—Sí, eso es lo que dije.

—Pero esa no es una respuesta. ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Me estoy muriendo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por falta de sexo? —Harry preguntó seco.

—¡Sí! —Tom respondió, serio.

Harry se sonrojó. —Eso es… un poco estúpido.

Tom se frotó la frente y oró por paciencia. —Solo quiero saber por qué no me dejas tocarte.

—Es solo que… —Harry se movió inquieto, alisando el mantel repetidamente para eliminar arrugas invisibles— se supone que la noche de bodas es la primera vez de una pareja… ya sabes. Y sé que no hemos seguido el típico orden, pero… solo quiero… —La comprensión golpeó a Tom, haciendo que suelte una suave sonrisa. El ojiverde se sonrojó, volteando su mirada—. ¿Ves?, es estúpido.

—No lo es —dijo, abrazando a Harry—. Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó Harry, llevando su mirada hacia él.

—No. Pero tiene más sentido que: “porque yo lo digo”.

—Perdón.

—Está bien.

Por lo tanto, Tom tuvo que sufrir el resto de la semana por tener a Harry tan cerca de él pero a la vez tan lejos; se estaba volviendo loco. Ayudó un poco que Harry estuviera tan ansioso como él, pero solo un poco.

xxx

El día antes de su boda fue brillante y claro, y con un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Quién es? —Harry le preguntó a Tom, adormilado.

—No lo sé. Quizás se vayan —murmuró Tom en el cuello de Harry.

Los golpes persistieron. —¡Uf! ¿Quién diablos habla tan temprano en la maldita mañana? —Tom refunfuña mientras caminaba a la puerta, abriéndola con cierta mueca irritada.

Hermione y Ginny parpadearon estúpidamente ante un Tom semi desnudo y claramente enojado.

—Uh… H-Hola —tartamudeó Hermione.

—Srita. Granger —dijo Tom con frialdad—, ¿por favor, podrían decirme, qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?

—Oh, bueno, eh…

—¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa? —estalló Ginny, con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

Tom miró a su pecho desnudo y la parte inferior de su ajustado pijama, y le sonrió. —Tengo ropa.

—E-eso es… —Ginny tartamudeó.

—Se refiere a que te pongas una camisa, Tom —dijo Harry detrás de él.

—La estás usando.

Harry miró a la camisa demasiado larga que llevaba. —Oh —se sonrojó, jalando el dobladillo hasta las rodillas—. D-De todas formas, Hermione, Ginny, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Para llevarte, por supuesto.

—¿Qué? —La pareja preguntó.

—La boda no es hasta mañana —Harry comentó, confundido.

—Esperen un momento, ¿a qué se refieren con “llevarte”? —cuestionó Tom.

—Es tradición que los futuros esposos no se vean un día antes de la boda —explicó Hermione.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—No, no lo es. Es para la buena suerte —intervino Ginny.

—P-pero no soy una “novia” —dijo Harry.

—Estás lo suficientemente cerca para serlo. Y se van a casar, por lo que no pueden verse hasta entonces.

—En verdad no estás considerando esto, ¿no? —Tom preguntó, volteándose por completo hacia Harry.

—Bueno…

—Increíble —exclamó Tom.

Harry miró a sus dos amigas, quienes entendieron la indirecta, y se encaminaron al primer piso. —Solo será por un día.

—Sí, un día lejos de mí —gruñó Tom posesivo.

Harry sonrió, encantado, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tom. —Pero después de eso, jamás podrán apartarme de tu lado —le dijo el menor en un tono soñador.

Tom observó la expresión dichosa de Harry y aquella cola que se movía en reprimida emoción, suspiró derrotado, y lo abrazó con fuerza. —No entiendo por qué necesitamos suerte de todos modos.

—Bueno, dado nuestro historial –que no es nada alentador-, podríamos aprovechar toda la que podamos.

—Sí, pero fue por tu mala suerte que terminaste aquí —señaló Tom.

—Es cierto —admitió Harry, quedándose en silencio—. No puedo esperar a casarme contigo.

—Yo tampoco —el silencio se presentó una vez más en su abrazo. Tom suspiró después de un rato—. Son solo veinticuatro horas, ¿no?

—Sip.

—Está bien. Te juro que pareces estar tratando de matarme.

Harry rió y apretó con más fuerza su agarre. Después de un minuto, sus orejas se movieron de una manera que le resultó demasiado familiar.

—¿Los pequeños están despiertos?

—Sí. Están hablando entre ellos.

Tom se rió entre dientes. —Realmente se están haciendo más grandes.

Harry asintió. —Por lo que leí, pronto deberían comenzar a gatear.

—Oh, genial.

El otro soltó otra risa. —No es broma. Debería ir a vestirlos.

—Yo lo haré. Haz las maletas—le comentó Tom mientras se movía para vestirse.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, supongo que los llevarás contigo. Quiero pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Okay… gracias por soportar esto.

—Está bien. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Con eso decidido, Tom pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con los tres hasta que se fueron. Fue una despedida emocional, sobre todo para los mellizos. Parecían saber que no regresarían más tarde ese día, y lloraron con fuerza por tener que dejar atrás a su papá. Después de mucho rato de asegurarles que verían a su papá mañana, los mellizos finalmente se calmaron lo suficiente como para pasar por la red flu hasta la Madriguera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tom recibiera una visita mientras deambulaba por la mansión ahora vacía.

—Lucius, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine para ver si había algo más por hacer. La boda _es_ mañana.

Tom se quedó viendo al rubio, entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha. —Harry te envió, ¿no?

—Ah… —Lucius suspiró y asintió. No podía ocultarle nada a este hombre. Después de todo, había sido un Señor Oscuro—. Sí, hace unos momentos recibí una lechuza que me pedía que te hiciera compañía. Harry no quería que te sintieras solo.

Tom bufó y negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien. Pero aún así, gracias por venir.

—No hay problema. Probablemente habría venido de todos modos. Narcissa está en pleno modo de boda —Ante la mirada interrogante de Tom, explicó—: no ha dejado de hablar de la boda desde que comenzó. Ni siquiera se trata de su propia boda, pero sigue estando emocionada. Estaba empezando a volverme loco.

Tom se rió entre dientes: —Sí, hay algo en las bodas que vuelve locas a las mujeres.

—No es de extrañar que nunca bateaste para ese lado —comentó Lucius.

Tom sonrió levemente. —Sí, bueno, nunca me atrajeron. Bueno, basta de mis preferencias. Tengo algunas cosas en las que necesito trabajar, puedes ayudarme.

xxx

El día pasó de manera similar para Harry. En su mayoría, mantuvo a los bebés entretenidos para que no extrañen a su padre, y que tampoco lo haga él. La familia de Ron y Hermione lo tuvieron distraído al hacer los centros de mesa. Eran simples coronas de flores pequeñas de rosas rojas y blancas envueltas alrededor de un recipiente de vidrio que contenía una vela. Las flores tenían un hechizo de conservación para asegurarse de que no se marchitaran. También doblaron servilletas en grandes triángulos para pasar el tiempo.

Finalmente, la noche cayó, y Harry puso a sus bebés en la cuna en la antigua habitación de Percy que la Sra. Weasley había preparado para que pasen la noche.

Hermione llamó a su puerta.

—¿Estás vestido?

—Puedes pasar.

La fémina abrió la puerta y entró. —¿Los niños ya se durmieron?

—Sí, están noqueados. Fred y George saben cómo entretenerlos.

—Y fuera de broma, estaban hipnotizados —dijo Hermione en medio de una risa.

—Solo espero que no tomen nada de ellos. Lo último que necesitamos es otro par de gemelos alborotadores —dijo Harry, mirando hacia la cuna con una sonrisa llena de cariño en sus labios.

—Podrían resultar así. Eres su madre, de todos modos —comentó Hermione.

—Oh, Dios. Eso no es bueno.

Ambos rieron suavemente, y guardaron silencio.

—Deberías dormir un poco. Mañana tendrás un gran día.

—Sí, lo haré. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Harry —susurró Hermione, y salió de la habitación.

Harry se subió a su cama y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Se sentía muy extraño dormir solo. Había estado durmiendo junto a Tom en lo que sentía una eternidad. Él suspiró. « _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Tom_ » pensó. « _Probablemente se esté preparando para dormir…_ » Harry se quedó quieto, intentando dormir, pero se removía de la cama cada pocos minutos. —Esto no está funcionando —murmuró para sí.

: _…¿Tom?..._ : Esperó una respuesta con respiración contenida, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara. Cuando no escuchó nada, suspiró decepcionado. : _Oh, bueno, valió la pena intentarlo…_ :

: _¿…rry? ¿Harry?_ :

Los verdes ojos se abrieron de golpe. : _¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?_ : preguntó esperanzado.

: _Claro que no, soy un desconocido con el que tienes conexión mental. Por supuesto que soy yo._ :

Harry sonrió alegre al sentir el sarcasmo de Tom a través del enlace. : _No estaba seguro sí funcionaría desde tan lejos._ :

: _Bueno, parece que sí. ¿Qué pasa?_ :

: _… no puedo dormir._ :

: … _Yo tampoco… te extraño._ : Vino el suave susurro en su mente.

Harry sonrió. : _Yo también te extraño_. :

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio, la presencia de Tom aun sintiéndose en su mente. : _¿Te mantuviste ocupado hoy?_ :

: _Sí, Lucius vino y aprovechamos para repasar los últimos detalles_. :

: _Eso es bueno_ : Harry pensó, asintiendo.

: _¿Cómo están los bebés?_ :

: _Están bien… durmiendo. Extrañan a su papá_ :

: _Yo también los extraño…. Y pensar que estaría bien estar lejos de ti por un día, ¡pero me estoy volviendo loco!_ :

Harry tuvo que reprimir la risa con su mano. : _Lo siento. Probablemente sea porque no hemos tenido sexo en una semana_. :

: _¿Y culpa de quién es?_ : Tom preguntó con su irritación en alto y claro a través del enlace.

: _Perdón, perdón. Me siento igual. Lo compensaré, lo prometo_. : Harry ronroneó a través de su conexión. Sintió una agitación en las emociones de Tom, la más prominente siendo la excitación.

: _Más te vale… deberíamos dormir un poco._ :

: _Okay_ : soltó Harry con un suspiro. : _¿Te quedarás conmigo?_ :

: _Sí, duerme un poco_. :

Harry se acurrucó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos. : _Buenas noches, Tom. Te amo._ :

: _Yo también te amo. Dulces sueños, gatito._ :


	11. Capítulo 11

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alx Selleugra_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

.

El día de la boda amaneció brillante, claro y soleado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo. En verdad era el clima perfecto para una boda. Harry se despertó lentamente cuando la luz del sol que entró por las persianas golpeó su rostro. Repentinamente tomó asiento y sonrió con fuerza, se quitó las sábanas de encima y abrió la puerta. —¡¡Hoy me caso!! —gritó.

Dos chillidos se escucharon del piso encima de él seguidos de pasos corriendo. Harry se unió a Hermione y Ginny en el piso principal donde Molly Weasley ya estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. —Buenos días a ustedes tres. Hoy es un gran día —les saludó con una sonrisa al protagonista del día.

—Buenos días —corearon.

—No puedo creer que es hoy —Harry comentó, aceptando una taza de café.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione emocionada— Mañana, a esta misma hora, serás Harry Ryddle… o como sea que te vayas a llamar —se corrigió con incertidumbre.

—No te preocupes, estás bien. Tomaré el apellido de Tom, por lo que me llamaré Harry Ryddle. Suena bien, ¿no creen?

—Creo que sí —dijo Ginny— Tú mismo eres todo un misterio*.

Harry se rió. —Eso parece.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan del día de hoy?

—Bueno —comenzó Hermione— veremos a Narcissa a las 7:30, por lo que tenemos tres horas y media para prepararnos y estar en tu casa a las 9:30; la boda es a las 10.

—Okay, entonces iré por los mellizos y por Ron ya que estoy en eso.

—Perfecto, solo apresúrate antes de que el desayuno se enfríe —le recordó la Sra. Weasley mientras Harry subía corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Lo haré!

A las siete con quince todos ya se encontraban listos para irse y tomaron un traslador para ir a la Mansión Malfoy. Tan pronto llegaron, se corretearon para alistarse por completo. Cada uno fue dirigido a una habitación donde sus cosas estaban colgadas a su espera junto con cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar; Narcissa realmente se había lucido con los preparativos. Harry no tardaría mucho en prepararse, por lo que, mientras las chicas se fueron a hacer lo que debían hacer, se concentró en preparar a sus bebés.

Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente, con muchas salpicaduras y un piso empapado más tarde, los mellizos estaban bien limpios de la cabeza a los pies, portando un nuevo vestido con volantes y un pequeño esmoquin hecho especialmente para ellos.

El vestido de Rajá era completamente blanco con una franja roja envuelta alrededor de su cintura y atada con un lazo en la espalda. Su cola salió por detrás justo antes de que comenzaran los volantes y por debajo del nudo del moño. Para completar su atuendo, su cabello estaba adornado con pequeños lazos sostenidos justo detrás de sus orejas; parecía todo un angelito. Félix, en cambio, estaba vestido con una túnica negra de diseñador con una camisa blanca y un broche rojo en la corbata qué, para molestia de Harry, intentaba arrancarse cada tanto.

—¡Oh, pero mírense! —exclamó su progenitor sentándolos juntos en la sala de estar de la Mansión Malfoy—. Son tan lindos.

—¡Harry!

El mencionado se giró en dirección a la que fue voz de Hermione. —Wow, Hermione… te vez… wow.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero le modeló. El vestido era de un rojo sangre intenso al igual que todos los vestidos de dama de honor. Era un vestido sin tirantes que caía hasta el suelo y una faja roja más oscura atada en el medio acompañado de un lazo a su espalda. Le quedaba muy bien, y mostraba todas sus curvas. Su cabello estaba recogido sobre sus hombros dejando a pequeños rizos caer a ambos lados de su rostro. —¿Qué piensas?

—Te ves genial. A Ron le encantará —agregó con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más. —C-Cállate. ¡Ahora tú! ¡Tienes que prepararte!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Acabo de terminar con los bebés.

—Bien. Ahora ve y arréglate, tenemos que irnos en una hora.

—¡Mierda! ¿En serio?

—Sí, ahora date prisa.

—Okay. ¿Los cuidas en tanto?

—Por supuesto, ahora shooo —dijo ella, haciéndole señas para que se vaya.

—Bueno. Vigila a Félix, sigue intentando quitarse la corbata —le comentó el ojiverde subiendo las escaleras para prepararse.

xxx

Media hora después, Harry estaba recién lavado y estaba a medio vestirse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Oye amigo, ¿ya terminaste? —escuchó la voz de Ron a través de la puerta.

—Casi. Puedes pasar. —La puerta se abrió y Ron entró vestido con una bonita túnica negra formal y corbata roja. —Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias. Es un caos ahí fuera.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry, abrochándose los pantalones.

—Sí. Mi papá y Remus ya se adelantaron, y Malfoy papá y junior ya están allí. El resto está corriendo con tubos en la cabeza, ya sabes.

Harry se rió. —Están más emocionados por esto que yo.

—Uh huh.

—¿Ya viste a Hermione? —Harry notó el sonrojo de Ron y sonrió—; lo tomaré como un sí.

—S-sí, ya la vi. Ella es… ella está…

—¿Hermosa? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Atractiva? —Harry sugirió para él.

—Sí —dijo Ron con un suspiro haciendo que su amigo suelte una risa y lo saque de su estado soñador—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras Harry se preparaba, yendo y viniendo del baño y el dormitorio. El ojiverde miró a Ron a través del espejo y lo sorprendió mirándole la espalda. —Ron, ¿estás viendo mi trasero? Porque si lo estás y Tom se entera, estarás en serios problemas, amigo mío.

—¡NO! —Ron exclamó con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas—, no. No estaba mirando. Quiero decir, sí lo estaba, pero no a tu trasero. Estaba mirando tu cola.

—¿Oh?

—Sí. Es extraño que solo crezca así —Harry miró a la parte mencionada por el espejo y la movió de un lado a otro.

—No realmente si lo piensas bien. Nuestro cuerpo tiene ya un coxis, mi cola solo creció desde ahí.

—Oh, genial —dijo Ron pensativo.

—Sí, mucho. A veces resulta útil. Mantiene ocupados a los gemelos, al menos lo hacía cuando eran gatitos. Puedo agarrar algunas cosas con ella siempre que no sean pesadas, sin mencionar que a Tom le encanta —ronroneó Harry.

—¡Ack! Demasiada información, dude —exclamó Ron mientras simulaba hacer arcadas y no dejaba de sonreír.

Después de unos minutos se escuchó otro golpe en la puerta. —Harry, ¿estás decente?

—¡Sí! —gritó y Hermione abrió la puerta justo cuando el ojiverde terminaba de colocarse los zapatos.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Mírate! —Su amiga exclamó juntando sus manos.

Harry se volteó a ver al espejo de cuerpo entero. Harry lo había visto en el exhibidor de una tienda cuando habían ido de compras y supo que era el indicado. Por supuesto que en ese momento era un vestido para una mujer, pero él no quería un vestido, era un varón. Pero también deseaba una cola, así que fue diseñado con solo eso en mente, y el resultado fue hermoso. La cola estaba conectada a los pantalones blancos tipo Capri hasta por debajo de las rodillas y, sobre ella, una elegante tela de encaje caía al piso, escondiendo así su cola. La camisa era una sin mangas con la tela cortada a los hombros en un diseño elaborado que dejaba sus hombros y espalda al descubierto. La parte superior estaba incrustada con pequeños diamantes que brillaban con la luz adecuada, piedras que podían encontrarse hasta la gargantilla en su cuello. En su cabeza había una pequeña tiara que combinaba perfectamente con el outfit. Harry no había querido comprarlo, pero las chicas habían insistido, diciendo que era su boda y que a Tom no le importaría, así que se lo llevo.

Harry sonrió ante su reflejo y se movió de un lado a otro para poder verse desde todos los ángulos.

—Estás precioso —dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

—Gracias —respondió Harry con el mismo tono, alisando arrugas imaginarias.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Hermione dándole su ramo de rosas rojas.

El moreno respiró hondo. —Eso creo.

—Okay, entonces va…

—¡Espera! —Su mejor amigo repentinamente intervino, saltando de su posición en la cama—. Vuelvo enseguida —soltó para seguido salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Harry, regresando su mirada al espejo para acomodar mejor la tiara contra sus orejas.

Antes de que la otra pudiera responder, Ron regresó con un lirio blanco. Se acercó a Harry y colocó la flor justo debajo de la oreja gatuna, haciendo que se pegara con su varita.

—Listo —dijo, dando un paso atrás—. Ahora tendrás a tu madre contigo cuando te cases —comentó el pelirrojo, avergonzado.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron y llenaron de lágrimas para posterior abalanzarse sobre Ron, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza.

—Gracias —susurró.

Ron palmeó torpemente su espalda y frotó su cuello avergonzado mientras Hermione lo miraba impresionada por tal sentimental gesto.

Harry finalmente se apartó y abanicó sus ojos. —Maldito seas, Ron —exclamó y rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Ay! —El otro gritó agarrando dicha parte afectada—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por hacerme llorar.

—Toma —comentó Hermione dándole un pañuelo mientras Ron sonreía levemente.

Una vez que Harry se limpió, se miró en el espejo por última vez.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió. —Estoy listo.

—Okay, entonces —exclamó Ron— ¡Vamos a que te cases!

xxx

En la mansión Ryddle, los invitados ya empezaban a llegar y ocupaban sus lugares en el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

El jardín ya era hermoso para empezar, pero con todas las decoraciones, estaba extraordinario. Unos postes ensartados en la tierra formaban un camino mientras sostenían una cinta blanca, y rosas rojas los rodeaban como enredaderas hasta llegar a lo más profundo del jardín, donde había un kiosko que descansaba sobre un pequeño arroyo. Las sillas estaban colocabas en filas a ambos lados del pasillo lleno de pétalos que se alternan de rojo y blanco en cada extremo. El kiosco también estaba decorado acorde a la ocasión, lleno de rosas rojas y blancas. Todo era, por mucho, perfecto.

Fred y George le daban la bienvenida a los invitados cuando llegaban al patio donde Ray les mostraba el camino hacia el jardín; no querían que nadie se pierda en la enorme casa.

Tom estaba arriba, en la habitación de Harry y suya, preparándose con Lucius haciéndole compañía. Ambos se veían fenomenales con sus túnicas negras y corbatas rojas, siendo las ropas de Tom más elegantes, con un cuello más alto y un borde plateado con una rosa roja en el ojal, mientras que la de Lucius era blanca.

Tom estaba ajustando sus puños por cuarta vez cuando Lucius finalmente habló. —¿Nervioso? —cuestionó.

—No… sí —terminó Tom con un suspiro — ¿Es normal?

—Sí, es completamente normal. Estas a punto de atarte con la persona que amas. Estaba igual cuando me casé con Narcissa.

—Hmm… Entonces supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

—En absoluto… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Lucius cuando Tom puso una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

—Harry está aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El cambio en las protecciones… además, puedo sentirlo.

Un segundo después Ray llamó, abriendo la puerta y asomándose al interior. —Hola Tom. Harry está aquí.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué? Oh, cierto —dijo apuntando a su propia cabeza— Hay alguien que está aquí para verte. Bueno, dos —comentó Ray con una sonrisa, abriendo por completo la puerta para revelar a uno de los gemelos, Hermione lo seguía cargando al otro.

En el momento en que Félix y Rajá vieron a su padre, soltaron fuertes gritos de alegría, al instante intentando alcanzarlo. Tom sonrió y tomó a ambos en sus brazos, dándoles un beso a cada uno. —Ey, hola. Los extrañé.

—Ellos también te extrañaron —dijo Hermione—. Tomó mucho hacer que no noten tu ausencia.

Tom asintió y los colocó en la cama donde pudieron sentarse -aunque un poco temblorosos. —Hermione, te ves hermosa.

La fémina se sonrojó. —Gracias. Te vez muy guapo, si me permites decirlo.

Tom volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y regresó su atención a los gemelos. —Parece que están bien arreglados. Ambos se ven muy bien.

—Harry ya les tomó fotos. ¡Es que son tan lindos! —Hermione dijo efusivamente.

—Sí, lo son —coincidió Tom, impidiendo que Félix se quitara la corbata—. ¿Cómo está Harry, por cierto?

—Emocionado. Nervioso. ¿Y tú?

—Igual —respondió Lucius por él, encogiéndose un poco ante la mirada de Tom. Hermione tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa. Rabastan llamó a la puerta y entró antes de que el ex señor oscuro pudiera decir algo.

—Ya estamos listos.

—Ya voy —soltó Tom, entregándole los gemelos a Hermione y a Ray.

—Te veremos en unos momentos —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa, siguiendo a Ray y a Rabastan hasta la puerta.

Tom le dio un breve asentimiento y se acercó al espejo por última vez. Tomó una respiración profunda y soltó el aire con lentitud, tratando de calmar sus nervios frenéticos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lucius.

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—Muy bien. Bueno, vámos.

xxx

Tom y Lucius se separaron cerca del comienzo del pasillo que dirigía hacia el lugar donde se haría la ceremonia, el segundo dirigiéndose hacia el kiosco mientras que Tom tenía que subir al podio. Podía sentir la presencia de Harry que estaba justo al otro lado de la valla al pasar, y los que habían estado observando a Harry notaron de que también sintió a su futuro esposo por la forma en que sus orejas se elevaron.

—¿Listo? —Remus le preguntó al ojiverde una vez que los demás se sentaron.

—Totalmente —respondió.

El hombre lobo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, luego le ofreció su brazo. —Vamos —con un gesto de su cabeza ordenó que pongan la música y, con ello, dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Las damas de honor, Ginny y Luna, fueron las primeras en pasar con los amigos del novio, Ray y Rabastan. Seguido, pasaron la Dama de Honor y el Padrino, en su caso tenía dos: Ron y Hermione para Harry; y Lucius y Narcissa para Tom. Rajá y Félix fueron llevados por los padrinos de Harry como portadores del anillo y la niña de las flores. Y, por último, Harry y Remus aparecieron justo cuando la música de la orquesta cambió, y todo se volvió borroso desde allí.

Tan pronto los ojos de Tom y Harry se encontraron, se perdieron totalmente en el uno al otro, los demás solo siendo un ruido de fondo. Harry caminó por el sendero con pasos mesurados y la sonrisa más brillante en su rostro mientras se acercaba a su casi esposo. Cuando llegó al frente, Remus le entregó la mano de Harry a Tom, quien la agarró con fuerza.

—Te ves hermoso —susurró Tom en voz baja, solo para que Harry lo pudiera escuchar.

El moreno se sonrojó un poco y respondió: —Tú no te ves tan mal.

Tom sonrió, ambos giraron al frente donde estaba el ministro y comenzaron la ceremonia. A decir verdad, no le prestaron mucha atención al ministro, solo permanecieron mirándose entre ellos y moviéndose solo cuando tenían que hacerlo. Pronto, con la indicación del ministro, se les pidió que hablen.

—Antes de comenzar con el ritual de unión, la pareja tiene algunas palabras que decirse. Sr. Ryddle, ¿le gustaría empezar?

Tom asintió y volteó hacia Harry, tomando sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza.

—No soy muy bueno en esto, así que tendrás que aguantar esto —comenzó, Harry se rió y asintió—. Yo no creía en el amor. Dada la forma en que crecí, pensé que no lo necesitaba. Para ser honesto, pensé que era una tontería, que te hacía más débil. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé hasta que pude probar por mi mismo ese sentimiento… Cuando nos conocimos… bueno, en realidad cuando viniste a mí, no sé porque te mantuve, supongo que me sentía solo porque, cuando volvía de las reuniones, siempre estabas allí, sin tener ni una preocupación en el mundo, solo estabas feliz de verme. No me juzgaste ni te importó lo que hice, eras solo un gato. Pero obviamente no lo eras; creo que una parte de mí siempre supo quién eras porque no me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí la verdad. Si hace un año me hubieras dicho que estaría aquí, a punto de casarme contigo, te habría matado al instante —Harry sonrió y algunas personas rieron—, pero ahora… Ahora no puedo imaginar vivir sin ti. Harry, me demostraste que estaba equivocado en todo. Me mostraste cómo era ser feliz, ser amado. Sé que no soy muy bueno expresando lo que siento, pero te amo Harry, más que a nada en el mundo. Y pasaré el resto de nuestra vida juntos mostrándose cuánto.

El ministro asintió. —¿Sr. Potter?

—Uhh… —Harry sonrió tímido, apretando las manos de Tom y moviéndolas levemente—. Tenía todo un discurso planeado, pero lo olvidé por completo.

Tom se rió junto a los demás presentes. —¿En serio?

—Sí. No soy muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas; bueno, improvisado será —Harry respiró profundo y soltó el aire—. Todos saben de nuestro pasado, y cuando se sepa quién eres en realidad -porque sé que lo descubrirán con el tiempo-, muchos pensarán que estoy loco por casarme con un Señor Oscuro. Sé que algunas personas aquí aun piensan que estoy loco. Qué es imposible amar a mi enemigo después de todo lo que has hecho, pero esa es la historia de mi vida: desafío lo imposible. Y encontré lo posible en lo imposible. Te encontré. Claro, al principio estaba muerto de miedo, pero después de un tiempo me sentí seguro. Nunca me había sentido así, nada parecido ni por poco. Siempre estaba vigilando sobre mi hombro, y ahora no tengo que hacerlo. Muchos me preguntaban por qué, ¿por qué tú de todas las personas? Y es porque te conozco, porque conozco tu verdadero yo, el que tenías escondido, el que solo le mostraste a tu gatito, que fue cómo me enamoré de ti. Incluso a mí me cuesta creerlo a veces. ¡Y fue increíble descubrir que tú también me amabas! Me has dado mucho más de lo que he pedido, quiero decir, renunciaste a tu objetivo de conquistar al mundo, me diste dos hermosos gatitos y ahora… ¡Nos vamos a casar! Te amo tanto Tom, y cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti. Y no puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y con nuestros gatitos.

Harry sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando volteó hacia la multitud, pudo ver que no había ni un ojo seco en ellos, y sonrió avergonzado.

—Creo que los rompimos —susurró y Tom se rió, levantando sus manos unidas y besando la mano de Harry.

—Los anillos, por favor —pidió el ministro, Ron y Lucius se adelantaron desde ambos lados y le pasaron los anillos a la pareja—. Ahora repite después de mí: “Yo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle…”

—Yo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, te tomo a ti, Harry, como mi amigo, mi amante y compañero de vida. Prometo amarte y cuidarte ahora y por el resto de nuestros días. Te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi voto, y con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, te desposo —Tom repitió, deslizando el anillo en el dedo de Harry.

—Ahora tú, Harry.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, te tomo a ti Tom, como mi amigo, mi amante y mi compañero de vida. Prometo amarte y cuidarte ahora y por el resto de nuestros días. Te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi voto, y con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, te desposo —repitió Harry, sonriendo alegre mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular de Tom.

—Ahora junten sus manos —dijo el ministro y levantó su varita. La agitó en un movimiento complicado y apuntó a sus manos unidas—. Tom, ¿aceptas a Harry como tu esposo, prometiéndole tu amor, fe, ternura, fidelidad y devoción?

Tom sonrió mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos. —Sí, acepto —Una banda blanca salió de la varita y se envolvió alrededor de sus manos unidas.

—Harry, ¿aceptas a Tom como tu esposo, prometiéndole tu amor, fe, ternura, fidelidad y devoción?

—Sí, acepto —contestó Harry prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies mientras sonreía de felicidad. Otra banda blanca salió disparada y se unió a la otra.

Las bandas blancas brillaron brevemente y luego se desvanecieron en sus pieles, uniéndolos. El ministro sonrió y levantó los brazos. —Que ambos encuentren la felicidad en su unión. Que vivan juntos fielmente, cumpliendo los votos que han hecho hoy; y sean compasivos y alentadores, para que sus años sean ricos en los goces de la vida y sus días sean largos en la Tierra. Ahora los declaro… esposos. Pueden besarse.

Harry rompió a llorar cuando Tom lo tomó en sus brazos y le dio su primer beso como esposos. Ninguno de los dos se separó hasta después de un minuto, antes de girar hacia la multitud que estaba vitoreando. Hermione le dio su ramo y caminaron por el pasillo. En el instante en que estuvieron ocultos detrás de las vallas, Tom tomó a su esposo entre sus brazos y lo besó profundamente.

Harry sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviéndole el beso, abriendo la boca y dejando que sus lenguas bailaran entre ellas. Se separaron en busca de aire momentos después, juntando sus frentes.

—Lo hicimos —susurró Harry—. De verdad lo hicimos.

—Sí, lo hicimos —susurró Tom con una sonrisa y lo volvió a besar. Una risa hizo que se volvieran a separar.

—Ya se están chupando los sesos —dijo Ron.

Harry se sonrojó, pero se acurrucó más contra Tom, sonriendo feliz. Entonces, una ronda de abrazos y besos se presentó mientras felicitaban a la feliz pareja.

—Bueno, ahora que esto ya terminó —dijo Fred—. ¡¡¡Vamos a celebrar!!!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alx Selleugra_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

.

La fiesta duró hasta bien entrada la noche y hasta la mañana siguiente. Hubo mucho baile, bebida, brindis para desearles lo mejor, y mucha comida. El pastel había llegado a tiempo, hermoso en todo su esplendor al igual que delicioso. Hermione había atrapado el ramo, haciendo que tanto ella como Ron se tornaran tan rojos como las rosas. Los gemelos Weasley y los hermanos Lestrange, en cambio, demostraron ser el alma de la fiesta. En general, fue divertido y agotador.

Para cuando todos se fueron, el sol estaba asomando, y los que se quedaron durmieron hasta el medio día. Los únicos que durmieron toda la noche fueron los mellizos, que se habían acostado mucho antes que los demás.

Harry bostezó mientras se acomodaba contra el sofá con Félix acurrucado en su regazo y Rajá acostada a su lado, jugando con sus pies. Los bebés lo habían despertado temprano porque tenían hambre y al fin pudo lograr que se calmen, pero ahora no querían volver a dormir.

—¡Buenos días, Harry!

Harry se exaltó, sorprendido. —¿Hermione? ¡Me asustaste!

—Disculpa —dijo ella, sin realmente sentirlo—. ¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Vamos Harry. Ayer te casaste, anoche fue tu noche de bodas… —se interrumpió con un tono sugestivo al final.

El moreno se sonrojó y rió. —En realidad no pasó nada.

—¿No? Pensé que Tom habría saltado sobre ti tan pronto estuvieran a solas.

Harry se sonrojó aún más. —Estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho, pero ambos estábamos exhaustos. Nos quedamos dormidos tan pronto fuimos a la cama.

—Lo siento. No pensé que la fiesta duraría tanto.

—Está bien. Me divertí. ¿Qué estás haciendo de todos modos?

—Iba a empezar a limpiar, pero los elfos se me adelantaron —admitió.

—Sí, son muy competentes. Entonces, ¿quién se quedó? ¿Sabes?

—Bueno, casi todos regresaron a sus casas. Remus se quedó, al igual que la mayoría de los Weasley. No sé quién se quedó del lado de Tom.

—Todos, probablemente —dijo Harry—. Rodolphus y Rabastan no dejarían pasar una noche de sueño.

—Ja, ja. Es cierto.

—Harry. Ahí estás. Me preguntaba a donde fuiste.

Harry volteó y le sonrió a su esposo. —Estoy aquí. El deber maternal llamó —dijo, frotando la espalda de Félix y haciendo que ronronee—. Me sorprende que no hayas despertado por todo el ruido que hacían.

—No los escuché— dijo Tom avergonzado, levantando a Rajá para que pudiera sentarse. Ella balbuceó y se acurrucó contra su hombro.

—No es broma, estabas completamente inconsciente. Pero no te culpo, anoche fue agotador. Debe ser por mi oído sensible.

—Quien sabe. No hay nada que esos oídos tuyos no puedan captar—Tom se rió entre dientes antes de estirar la mano y rascar detrás de las orejas. Harry cerró los ojos y ronroneó mientras se inclinaba hacia su mano—. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con voz ronca, sus ojos rojos brillando con necesidad, y Harry asintió.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

Harry saltó ante el sonido y Tom se volvió sorprendido, pero rápidamente lo ocultó. —Buenos días Hermione.

—Buenos días— la fémina sonrió cuando Harry se sonrojó y alejó la mano de Tom de sí, avergonzado—. Así que... ¿qué es lo primero en la lista?

—Comer primero. Me muero de hambre —anunció Harry levantándose y acunando a Félix en sus brazos.

—Eso suena como una gran idea—respondió Tom también levantándose con Rajá.

—¿Cuándo van a abrir tus regalos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Cuando los demás se levanten—dijo Harry—, y eso será un rato.

—Tal vez. Ron bajará tan pronto como empiece a oler la comida.

—Ja,ja. Lo sé, eh —dijo Harry riendo.

—¿Come mucho? —Tom preguntó, curioso.

—Como no tienes idea— respondieron Harry y Hermione.

Fieles a lo que dijeron, tan pronto como el aroma de la comida llenó la casa, Ron bajó las escaleras y tomó un lugar en la mesa, dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa a Harry y Hermione cuando estos rieron. Momentos después, los demás habitantes de la casa bajaron para almorzar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se trasladaron a la sala de estar y abrieron sus regalos de boda. Les dieron muchas cosas realmente bonitas para la casa y algunas cosas para los gemelos. También habían obtenido una buena cantidad de dinero. Mientras ellos se asombraron por todos los regalos, los mellizos se contentaron con romper la envoltura en pequeños pedazos.

Una vez que terminaron y todo estuvo limpio, los invitados tuvieron que irse. Lucius tenía cosas que hacer en la oficina, por lo que los Malfoy se fueron. Los gemelos Weasley tuvieron que regresar a su tienda. Molly y Arthur habían dejado su casa a prueba de bebés para cuando Tom y Harry dejaran a los mellizos y se vayan a su luna de miel; y echaron a Rodolphus y a Rabastan porque estaban siendo una molestia. Solo Remus, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se quedaron un poco más. Iban a regresar a la escuela con un traslador, por lo que Remus los llevaría.

—Diviértanse mucho —dijo Hermione, dándole un gran abrazo a Harry y luego a Tom—. Tomen muchas fotos.

—Lo haremos. Tomare mucho. Los veremos cuando la escuela termine, ¿está bien? También pueden venir.

—Cuenta con eso— exclamó Ron—, ¡Fiesta!

Harry se rió. —Definitivamente.

—Cuídate, Harry —dijo Remus dándole un abrazo—. Los bebés también.

—Lo haremos. Tú también cuídate, ¿sí?

—Lo hare — respondió Remus antes de mirar a Tom, transmitiéndole una solicitud silenciosa y aprobación. El otro asintió en respuesta, y estrecharon sus manos.

—Adiós, pequeña belleza —arrulló Hermione mientras abrazaba a Rajá. La niña respondió con una risa alegre, agarrando un mecho de su cabello y triando de él con fuerza—. ¡Ay! —exclamó.

—Está bien, no hagas eso —la amonestó Harry, retirando a Rajá de los brazos de Hermione y dándole una palmadita en el trasero—. Perdona.

—No te preocupes —comentó Hermione frotándose la cabeza—Tiene un agarre fuerte.

—Muy bien, ustedes tres, es hora de irse —dijo Remus sosteniendo una vieja bota que era el traslador.

Todos se despidieron una última vez, Ginny entregándole a Tom a Félix antes de colocar sus manos en la bota.

—¡Diviértanse chicos! —Ginny exclamó, y luego sonrió—. Asegúrate de broncearte, Tom.

La expresión en el rostro de Tom no tenía precio, provocando una risa en los demás antes de desaparecer.

—Bueno, ¡es hora de empacar! —Harry gorjeó felizmente. Cogió a los mellizos para llevarlos a su habitación y colocarlos en el suelo con algunos juguetes para mantenerlos entretenidos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes qué-

—¡Aw! No sé que ponerme —se quejó Harry mientras abría su armario. Estaban haciendo las maletas para su luna de miel en el Caribe y, por su vida, no podía pensar en qué llevar. ¡Se sentía como una chica! ¡Que él no era!

—Solo estaremos fuera por unos días —dijo Tom mirando la pila de ropa en el suelo.

—Lo sé. Ugh. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Como sea, llevaré esto, y quizás esta camisa…

Tom se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba su propia ropa. Harry a veces podía ser problemático, pero siempre le gustaban los desafíos.

Tom hizo una pausa en su búsqueda cuando vio una bolsa familiar. Sonrió mientras lo recogía y miraba por encima de su hombro a Harry distraído con su ropa, y la metió en el baúl. Su luna de miel se volvería más interesante.

xxx

Mientras Harry estaba arriba terminando de empacar, Tom fue a su oficina para archivar algunos documentos y enviar cartas antes de irse. Mientras hojeaba algunos papeles, escuchó un ruido metálico en la esquina de la habitación y miró hacia arriba. A través de un respiradero que tenía una solapa de metal, llegó su descarriado familiar.

Tom esperó hasta que Nagini estuvo completamente en la habitación para hablar. 

**‒Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ‒**

Nagini sacó la lengua, saboreando el aire. 

**–Lo siento, maestro. No quise irme demasiado tiempo. ‒**

**-Siempre y cuando estés bien, no hay problema. -**

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto mientras Nagini se acurrucaba en la alfombra y Tom volvía a sus papeles. **–Lamento haberme ido, maestro. No debí hacerlo –**

**–Pero eso no te impidió hacerlo-** siseó Tom en respuesta, sin levantar la vista.

La gran serpiente bajó su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada.

**–Estaba... insegura acerca de sus últimas decisiones. Pero quiero que seas feliz. ¿Eres feliz, maestro? –**

**–Lo soy, Nagini. –**

**–Creí que apoderarse del mundo te hacía feliz. –**

**–Eso pensé. Pero ahora conozco la verdadera felicidad. Entiendo tu confusión, pero la respuesta es simple. Me enamoré… No lo creí posible, pero aquí estoy, y se siente maravilloso. –**

**–Si usted lo dice, Maestro, le creeré y apoyaré. –**

**Tom sonrió. –Gracias Nagini. Eso significa mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y, ¿en dónde has estado? –**

**–No lo sé. Vagué por un rato y fui muy lejos hasta un lugar muy frío. Y pensé que ya era hora de regresar.**

**–Me alegro que no te hayas congelado. No sé que hubiera hecho si te pasara algo. –**

**–No te dejaría, maestro – dijo ella, deslizándose por el respaldo de su silla para colocarse sobre sus hombros.**

**Tom sonrió suavemente y acarició sus escamas.**

**–Okay. Me alegra tenerte en casa. –**

**–No has estado solo, ¿verdad maestro? –**

**–No. Tengo a Harry, a Rajá y a Félix conmigo. –**

**–¿Rajá? ¿Y…?– siseó confundida.**

**Tom sonrió. –Te has ido por mucho tiempo, amiga mía. Han pasado muchas cosas. Rajá y Félix son mis hijos. –**

**–¿Hijos? ¿Cómo… crías? –**

**Tom rió. –Sí –siseó –Crías. Son dos. –**

**–Me gustaría conocerlos. –**

**–Lo harás. –**

**–¿Hay algo más que me haya perdido? –**

**–Sí, te perdiste cuando los mellizos se convirtieron en gatitos. Eran como Harry cuando estuvo aquí la primera vez. –**

**–Suena interesante. –**

**–Lo fue, pero ya cambiaron. Ahora solo tienen orejas y cola de gato.**

**–Como el niño gato –dijo Nagini.**

**Tom sonrió. –Sí, su nombre es Harry. –**

**–Correcto. Lo recuerdo. –**

**Tom suspiró y se reclinó en su silla. –También te perdiste nuestra boda. Harry y yo nos casamos ayer. –**

**–¿Casamos? Esa palabra no me es familiar. –**

**–El matrimonio es… una especie de unión entre dos personas. –**

**–Ah. ¿Para eso es esto? Los he visto antes – preguntó ella moviendo su lengua a la mano izquierda de Tom.**

**–Sí –respondió Tom mientras giraba su anillo de bodas en su dedo.**

**–¿Y fue ayer? –Ante el asentimiento del mago, ella dio una especie de suspiro. –Me hubiera gustado ver eso. Debí regresar antes. –**

**–Está bien Nagini. Ya estás aquí. –**

**–¿Qué haces ahora, maestro? –**

**–Estoy terminando algunas cosas antes de que Harry y yo nos vayamos. –**

**–¿Irse? –**

**–Sí. Harry y yo nos vamos de luna de miel. Solo nosotros dos. –**

**–Ya veo. ¿Y sus crías? –**

**–Se quedarán con los Weasley. –**

**–¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar fuera? –**

**–Solo unos pocos días. No queremos dejar solos a los bebés mucho tiempo. –**

**–¿A dónde van? –**

**–Al Car… –Tom se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió.**

**—¡Ya terminé! Las maletas de los mellizos también están listas y… —Harry se detuvo cuando vio a la gran serpiente envuelta en los hombros de su esposo e involuntariamente apretó su agarre en los bebés con mayor fuerza—. Oh. Regresó.**

**—Sí, volvió. Te dije que lo haría.**

Harry asintió con la cabeza. **–Hola Nagini –** siseó en parsél.

**–Maestro Harry–** dijo Nagini deslizándose hacia el suelo.

**—** ¿“Maestro”? **—** Harry le preguntó a Tom, obteniendo como respuesta solo un encogimiento de hombros. Harry apretó más a sus hijos cuando Nagini se acercó.

**—** Ella no les hará daño **—** dijo el mayor en voz baja. Harry asintió y se sentó lentamente en el sofá contra la pared.

**–¿Estas son las crías del maestro? –** preguntó Nagini mientras se movía lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de los ojos. Los mellizos la miraron con asombro.

**– ¿Crías? –** preguntó Harry.

Tom se rió entre dientes y se acercó a sentarse a su lado. **–Así es como los llama.–**

Harry sonrió. **–Sí–** le **respondió el siseo –Esta es Rajá–** dijo besando la cabeza a su izquierda **– y este es Félix–** terminó besando la cabeza a su derecha.

**–Huelen a maestro. Y a ti maestro Harry.–**

**–¿Sí? –** preguntó Harry. **–Está bien. –** Rajá, Félix, esta es la famosa Nagini, es de su papá. Digan hola.

Raja levantó tentativamente una mano para tocar a Nagini y su lengua se movió para saborear su palma y Raja tiró de su mano hacia atrás con una risita. Félix, animado, acarició sus escamas y pronto ambos la estaban acariciando junto con Harry. Nagini estaba disfrutando de la atención.

**–A ellos les gusta–** siseó Harry.

**–Bien–** respondió Tom.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a los gemelos. —¿Crees que ellos también entiendan parsél?

Tom pareció sorprendido. —No lo había pensado. Es... posible, ya que ambos lo hablamos — **Dudó y** luego siseó. **–Félix–**

Félix miró a su padre, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y extendió la mano para que lo sostuviera. Tom dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y levantó a su hijo.

—Supongo que eso responde a esa pregunta—dijo Harry con una sonrisa. **–Huh, cariño–** le siseó a Raja **–¿Puedes entenderme? –** Raja le sonrió y meneó el rabo antes de regresar su atención a Nagini.

**–Maestro ha creado una nueva generación de serpientes. Creo que ya no estás solo.–**

**–No–** siseó Tom y miró a Harry a los ojos. Besó su frente y miró a sus hermosos hijos **–No, ya no lo estoy. –**

xxx

—No creo que pueda hacer esto—gimió Harry mientras abrazaba a sus gatitos.

Hacía tiempo que habían terminado de empacar y habían enviado a Ray a tomar sus propias vacaciones. Todo estaba en orden, todo lo que tenían que hacer era dejar a los gemelos, pero estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que pensaban.

—No te preocupes Harry querido. No dejaré que les pase nada —le aseguró Molly Weasley.

—Lo sé. Es solo que nunca los había dejado tanto tiempo. La última vez que los dejé... —Harry se calló.

Tom hizo una mueca. —Estarán bien Harry. Además, estoy seguro de que la Sra. Weasley sabe lo que está haciendo. Ha tenido siete hijos, incluido un par de gemelos.

—Así es—coincidió Molly— y sabes lo “tranquilos” que son Fred y George.

—Supongo que tienes razón—admitió el ojiverde, y les dio a los gatitos un último beso—. Ustedes dos pórtense bien con la Sra. Weasley, ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos en unos días —Se los entregó a Tom para que se despida y luego fueron a Molly. En el momento en que quedó claro que se estaban quedando atrás, los mellizos empezaron a ponerse inquietos y a llorar.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Puedo manejarlos—dijo Molly y le entregó a Félix a su esposo, quien salió de la casa.

—No se preocupen. Lo tenemos bajo control—dijo Arthur sosteniendo al bebé que se retorcía con facilidad— Ustedes dos diviértanse.

—…Okay... —dijo Harry con incertidumbre.

—Vamos, vamos— dijo Tom, agarrándolo por los hombros y haciendo girar a su esposo—. No puedo esperar hasta tenerte solo para mí—le susurró al oído.

Harry se sonrojó y bajó las orejas. —Sí. De acuerdo, vamos —Dijo de repente muy ansioso por ir.

Se despidieron por última vez y se aparecieron en el Ministerio de Aduanas y de allí al Caribe.

xxx

—¡Oh, wow! ¡Mira esta vista! —Harry exclamó mientras abría las puertas dobles del balcón.

Se alojaron en un hotel a las orillas de la playa y tenían el piso para ellos solos. La habitación era abierta sin tener ni una pared que hiciera división. Una pequeña cocina se situaba en la esquina derecha junto a la puerta, una pequeña sala permanecía en el centro y y una cama tamaño kingsize estaba colocada junto a un armario, con la puerta del baño cerca. Tom se había asegurado de que tuvieran el piso más alto con una buena vista y, a juzgar por la reacción de Harry, fue realmente una buena decisión.

—¡Se puede ver el agua desde aquí! —Harry exclamó, moviendo la cola de lado a lado de felicidad.

Tom se acercó detrás de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, colocando su barbilla en el hombro del menor. —¿Te gusta?

—¡Si! Es bonito.

—Me alegro. Desempaquemos y luego recorramos el lugar.

—¡Yey!

Se tomaron unos minutos para guardar sus cosas, luego tomaron el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y salieron al brillante exterior de la mano. Se tomaron su tiempo para pasear tranquilamente y comprobar qué tenía cada una de las pequeñas tiendas. Caminaron por la arena sin zapatos, metieron los pies en el agua hasta que, finalmente, sus estómagos les llamaron la atención y encontraron un restaurante para comer.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Tom preguntó sobre su copa de vino.

—Sí, mucho. Me alegro de que hayamos decidido venir aquí.

—Yo también. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuvimos solo nosotros dos?

—Demasiado tiempo. Antes de que nacieran los gemelos, eso es seguro.

—Si. ¿Cómo está tu comida?

—Buena. ¡Me encanta el pescado! — Harry dijo alegremente poniendo un trozo de salmón en su boca.

—¿A ti o la parte del gato? —Tom preguntó con curiosidad.

—Um… a ambos. Antes me gustaba el pescado, pero ahora más. Quiero decir que no he cambiado tanto, al menos no lo creo. Pero Ron señaló que soy más... femenino, lo cual es cierto, supongo.

—Esos son los genes gatunos que se mezclan con los tuyos. Pero no lamento eso, eres un sumiso muy lindo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no llegó a sus ojos. —Bueno, lo único bueno que realmente salió de esto es que ahora no tengo que usar anteojos.

—Si. Eso es una pena —dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

—Ja, ja.

Continuaron bromeando entre ellos hasta que terminaron de comer, luego continuaron su caminata hasta que el cielo se tornó oscuro.

—¿Listo para regresar? —Tom preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la playa.

—Sí—suspiró Harry acurrucándose en el brazo de Tom al que se estaba aferrando—. Es hermoso.

—Mm hum—murmuró Tom, pero Harry notó que no estaba mirando al cielo. Se sonrojó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Tom le besó la frente ligeramente. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que entraron en el ascensor del hotel.

Tom envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry por detrás y lo apretó contra él. —Te tengo para mí solo por cuatro días—murmuró en su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos ligeros.

Harry se rió y trató de alejarse de él, pero Tom no lo soltó. —¿Me tomarás?

—Todas las noches, a partir de ahora—dijo Tom antes de besarlo profundamente. Harry sonrió en medio del beso, se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom. Cuando llegaron a su piso, el mayor abrió la puerta con su tarjeta de acceso y los llevó directamente a la cama donde acostó a Harry sin romper el contacto entre sus labios.

Harry comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Tom cuando este se apartó. —Espera.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Harry jadeando levemente.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —Tom susurró, su mano moviéndose a la base de la cola de Harry.

Harry ronroneó de placer mientras Tom le acariciaba la cola. —Lo que sea.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Uh, huh—respondió Harry sin aliento.

Tom sonrió y se levantó. Harry se mostró cauteloso al instante mientras lo veía dirigirse a los cajones de la cómoda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Tom sacó una bolsa que no había visto en más de un año. —¿Trajiste eso? —siseó.

—Sí—dijo Tom inocentemente.

—¡No, no, no! —Harry exclamó formando una "X" con los brazos.

—Dijiste cualquier cosa—dijo Tom colgando la bolsa con un dedo frente a Harry.

—¡No! ¡No haré!

—No te puedes retractar.

Harry lo miró con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Tom lo miró fijo, sin pestañear. El moreno finalmente resopló y desvió su mirada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tom.

—¡Está bien! —Harry dijo, agarrando la bolsa y dirigiéndose al baño—. ¡Me debes una!

—Por supuesto—comentó fácilmente el otro, y se sentó contra la cabecera para esperar.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo usar esto—siseó Harry después de unos minutos.

—Fue un regalo. No podemos dejar que se desperdicie ahora, ¿verdad? —Tom respondió—. ¿Ya terminaste? —Harry refunfuñó desde detrás de la puerta—. Bueno, sal entonces. No me hagas esperar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de Harry se asomó. Ante la sonrisa alentadora de Tom, Harry respiró hondo y salió. Cuando el menor terminó de salir de la puerta, Tom se sentó derecho y sintió su polla temblar ante el atuendo de Harry. Llevaba un traje de sirvienta negro corto con encaje blanco. De medias y zapatos negros, un pequeño sombrero blanco y negro en la cabeza, completo con una liga de encaje alrededor del muslo izquierdo.

Harry se ruborizó ante la expresión de asombro de Tom. « _Voy a matar a Rodolphus y a Rabastan por esto. Me veo ridículo»_ pensó con vehemencia. El ex señor oscuro finalmente salió de su aturdimiento y le hizo un gesto a Harry. Este tentativamente se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y se detuvo. « _¡Vamos Harry, toma ese valor de Gryffindor » se dijo, respirando_ hondo y enderezando su postura, luego caminó tranquilamente la distancia que los separaba hasta la cama, balanceando la cola al compás de sus pasos.

La sonrisa de Tom creció cuando vio a Harry comenzar a actuar con el papel que había asumido. Su mirada se tornó hambrienta cuando se acercó. Harry se dio la vuelta para mostrarle el vestido corto y la piel debajo por un momento hasta que volvió a su lugar cuando se completó el giro. Luego se arrastró hasta el regazo de Tom para que sus piernas estuvieran lado a lado de su cadera y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, amo? —Harry preguntó de forma linda, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Puede que sí —dijo Tom pensativo.

—Por favor, dime. Haré lo que sea.

Los ojos de Tom se oscurecieron por la excitación. —¿Cualquier cosa?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo, aleteando las orejas ante el movimiento. —Mi único deseo es complacer.

—Bueno, hay algo... —Tom se calló. Su mano encontró la pierna de Harry y la pasó por las medias hasta la rodilla hasta que se encontró con piel desnuda y la liga, tocándola mientras le sonreía— Promete no decírselo a mi esposo.

Harry sonrió seductoramente, deslizando sus dedos por el pecho de Tom, desabrochando los botones en el camino. —No se lo diré.

—Bien, porque me meteré en un gran problema si lo haces.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron inocentemente. —No queremos eso.

—No, claro que no —susurró Tom y capturó los labios de Harry en un beso. El beso se profundizó rápidamente; el mayor metió la lengua en la boca y exploró cada centímetro que pudo y aceptó el desafío que exigía Harry. Después de un tiempo, se separaron para tomar aire.

Harry jadeó levemente y miró a Tom con ojos llenos de lujuria. —¿Qué quiere que haga, amo? —El ojiverde se llevó un dedo a la lengua—. Soy muy bueno con mi lengua.

—¿Lo eres? —Tom preguntó, los ojos rojos oscureciéndose por la excitación.

—Si. ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó ya deslizándose hacia abajo y desabotonando sus pantalones.

—Por qué no— dijo Tom con los dientes apretados mientras Harry sacaba su polla para que se alzara orgullosa frente a él.

—¡Oooh, amo! ¡¡Es tan grande!! —Harry exclamó recorriendo sus dedos por todo el largo. Tom cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Tenía la sensación de que Harry se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con esto. El moreno sonrió y lamió la punta, arrastrando lentamente el apéndice áspero por ella—Mmmm, amo, ¡sabes tan bien! — dijo, dándole otra lamida lenta. Tom solo agarró su cabello en su mano, incapaz de hablar—. Espero poder meterlo todo en mi boca—Y procedió a hacerlo.

Tom se tensó cuando su polla fue envuelta en una caverna cálida y húmeda y bajó su mirada para ver como Harry lo tragaba profundamente. El moreno gimió de placer mientras chupaba con entusiasmo y movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo todo tipo de ruido que volvía loco a Tom.

—Está bien, suficiente—exclamó Tom con voz ronca tirando del cabello del menor para quitárselo, haciendo que lo suelte con un pop. Tom lo levantó y luego lo empujó sobre su espalda, Harry sin dejar de reír.

—¿Algo está mal, amo?

—Me estás volviendo loco—susurró Tom antes de besarlo con intensa pasión

—¿Para bien o para mal? —cuestionó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Un poco de ambos —Tom despojó a Harry de sus zapatos y medias y pasó las manos por las piernas desnudas, disfrutando del escalofrío que le produjo— Me pregunto si puedes soportarme por completo en tu interior — dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Harry se sonrojó pero abrió las piernas y levantó las caderas de la cama, revelando su falta de ropa interior. Tom apenas reprimió un gemido cuando vio la erección llorosa de Harry. Le dio un fuerte tirón, consiguiendo un jadeo del otro antes de acariciarlo e inhalar su aroma. Harry gimió ante la sensación y se encontró con los brillantes ojos rojos de Tom mientras éste besaba y mordía su muslo antes de agarrar la liga con los dientes y tirarla hasta sacarla por su pierna. Harry se rió y tomó el frasco de lubricante de la mesita de noche y se lo entregó a Tom, quien giró la tapa y metió los dedos dentro. Cuando estuvo debidamente preparado, Harry levantó las caderas y ronroneó. —Lléname, amo.

Tom gruñó y se quitó los pantalones, abrió más las piernas de Harry y se enterró dentro de su esposo. Harry jadeó de placer. —¡Oooh amo, eres tan grande! ¡Te sientes enorme dentro de mí! —jadeó.

Tom gimió y embistió. —¿Sí? —jadeó.

—¡Sí, oh sí! —gritó Harry—Estoy tan lleno de ti.

—Joder—siseó Tom y besó un hombro desnudo hasta su cuello, pero una correa que estaba conectada al vestido al cuello bloqueó su cometido. Rápido estiró su mano para desenganchar aquella parte de su cuello y lo soltó para llegar a su cuello—. Eres increíble—susurró mientras Harry continuaba diciéndole cosas completamente sucias.

—Mmmm, amo, más duro. Folleme más fuerte —jadeó, aferrándose a Tom con fuerza mientras este cumplió su deseo.

Se movieron juntos en un rápido vaivén, y en medio de sus movimientos, Tom se las arregló para desabrochar y quitar la parte superior del vestido, logrando llegar así a los sensibles pezones de Harry. Los humedeció con su lengua y mordisqueó con los dientes, haciendo que Harry gimiera de placer.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Si, me encanta. Se siente tan bien. Muy bien —jadeó Harry—. Más rápido Tom, más rápido.

Tom aumentó su ritmo hasta el punto en que toda la cama se movía. Los resortes crujieron con su velocidad y la cabecera golpeó la pared con sus embestidas. Toda la frustración reprimida que tuvo que aguantar durante dos semanas se liberó con cada empuje y gemido mientras se movían juntos, dejando que el mundo conozca su pasión. No era suave y dulce, era áspero, el más caliente y puro deseo por el uno por el otro. Tenían tiempo para ser más delicados más tarde. Ahora mismo lo único que sentían era pura y completa necesidad.

—¡Oh Dios, oh Merlín! ¡Tom, más duro! —Harry gritó encontrándose en medio de sus embestidas mientras Tom seguía embistiendo. Levantó más su pierna, su pareja la agarró en el acto para poder deslizarse con mayor profundidad, tomando más fuerza en sus movimientos—. Estoy cerca —jadeó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Estoy cerca. Me vengo. Mevengomevengomevengomevengomevengo, ¡ahhhhh! —Harry soltó un fuerte gemido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se corría, y se aferró a Tom con fuerza.

Tom embistió profundamente una última vez antes de dejar escapar un fuerte gemido y correrse también, meciéndose levemente con Harry mientras superaban su orgasmo. El mayor gentilmente tomó a Harry en sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su cuello, y el ojiverde lo abrazó. —Joder —jadeó Tom.

Harry se rió. —Sí. Sin juegos de palabras—dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Tom se echó hacia atrás un poco y colocó su frente contra la de Harry. —¿Te alegra que trajera esto? — preguntó tirando del atuendo que todavía estaba alrededor de su cintura.

—Si. Supongo que no mataré a Rolly y Rab cuando regrese—dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Tom le devolvió el gesto y lo besó profundamente—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo—le susurró Tom. De repente sonrió y jaló a Harry hacia arriba y se quitó el atuendo para que estuviera completamente sin ropa y lo empujó hacia atrás contra las almohadas. —¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello. —¿No tenemos un tour o algo al que ir?

—Hay mucho tiempo para verlo más tarde.

Harry rió y permitió que Tom lo tomara una vez más hasta la noche.

* * *

**Nota de traductor.**

Sí, lo es.

¡Próximo capítulo! El fin.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Kitty Paradise**

Por **Phoenixmaiden13**

_Traducción por Alx Selleugra._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

.

Fiel a su palabra, Tom le hizo el amor a Harry las cuatro noches que estuvieron allí, la intensidad de sus encuentros variando con el estado de ánimo en que se encontraban en ese momento. Pero además del sexo, hicieron recorridos por la isla, fueron a nadar varias veces y se relajaron en la playa. Harry, haciendo que Tom lo ayudara, hizo un castillo de arena realmente grande sin magia, con la única ayuda de algunos baldes, agua y arena. Cuando terminaron, se sintieron realmente realizados, y divertidos ya que ninguno de los dos había hecho uno antes. Por supuesto, tomaron fotografías e incluso algunas personas vinieron a verlo. También fueron a bucear, y eso había sido algo digno de ver. De igual manera, cenaron cada noche en restaurantes elegantes y compraron recuerdos para varias personas. Una noche, hasta se retaron a ir a bañarse al mar desnudos… cosa que los llevó a hacer el amor a la playa. Gracias a Merlín por la magia, porque de otra forma los habrían atrapado. Se habían reído tontamente cuando una pareja muggle había estado parada a solo unos pies de donde Tom había follado a Harry, cosa que solo hizo el acto aún más erótico.

Considerando todo, lo estaban pasando muy bien.

Sin embargo, llegó el momento de que se fueran a casa. Aunque extrañarían ese pequeño respiro de tranquilidad, ambos estaban ansiosos por volver a casa con sus mellizos.

xxx

—¡Oh, mis gatitos! ¡Mami los extraño muchísimo! —Harry dijo efusivo mientras abrazaba a Rajá y a Félix. Los bebés chillaron y rieron de felicidad al ver a sus padres.

—¿Cómo se portaron? —Tom le preguntó a Molly.

—Oh, estaban bien. El primer día estuvieron un poco quisquillosos, pero Fred y George vinieron y los mantuvieron entretenidos —respondió.

—Oh, no—soltó Harry mientras le entregaba su niña a Tom, quien procedió a besar sus regordetas mejillas—. Merlín sabrá qué aprendieron de ellos.

—No puede ser peor de lo que dicen —dijo Tom.

Harry lo miró con desdeño. —Eres como Hermione —Tom solo sonrió—. De todos modos, ¿estuvieron realmente bien? ¿No hubo ningún problema? —preguntó.

—No, fueron unos excelentes angelitos —suspiró—. Es tan lindo tener hijos en casa. Con Ginny y Ron en la escuela, este lugar se volvió muy silencioso.

—Debió ser bueno —comentó Tom mientras Rajá balbuceaba con su hermano.

—Oh, no me malinterpreten, es bueno, pero después de tener tanto ruido a tu alrededor…

—¿Te acostumbraste? —Harry respondió y ella asintió—. Bueno, si te parece… podríamos dejarte verlos de vez en cuando.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! Me encantaría volver a cuidarlos. Son cositas tan lindas.

Harry sonrió. —Está bien, creo que a Tom y a mí nos gustaría pasar el rato solos de vez en cuando—dijo, guiñando un ojo a su esposo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel? —preguntó Molly.

—¡Fue grandiosa! ¡Nos divertimos mucho! —Harry dijo—. Todo fue tan hermoso. Los cielos despejados y soleados, el agua tan azul. Hasta hicimos un enorme castillo de arena en la playa. Tomé fotos, pero aun falta revelarlas. Se las mostraré cuando lo haga.

—Estoy deseando que lo hagas —dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, es hora que nos vayamos. Di adiós —le dijo a Félix quien curvó sus dedos en su dirección. Harry sonrió y se levantó para darle un abrazo a Molly—. Muchas gracias por cuidarlos.

—No es nada.

—Adiós Molly —dijo Tom con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

—Oh, nada de eso, ahora eres familia —dijo para seguido darle a Tom un gran abrazo. Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron de sorpresa al igual que los de Tom. El moreno tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa ante la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su marido. Molly retrocedió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—. Cuídense, ¿está bien? —dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Tom solo pudo asentir.

—¡Nos vemos luego, pastelito! —Molly exclamó, besando la mejilla de Rajá.

Con eso, regresaron a casa por flú.

xxx

Tom y Harry se acomodaron en casa con facilidad, como si nunca se hubieran ido. La única diferencia era que mientras estaban fuera, los mellizos habían comenzado a gatear. Harry pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo persiguiéndolos y asegurándose de que no se metieran en nada. Ahora que Nagini estaba aquí, podía mantener a los mellizos entretenidos con mucha facilidad, haciendo que la sigan mientras se encontraban en la sala. Y la enorme serpiente parecía disfrutar la atención que le era dada por los más pequeños de la casa.

—Ey —soltó Tom mientras entraba y encontraba a Harry tirado en el sofá.

—¿En dónde has estado? —preguntó el ojiverde preocupado—. Has estado encerrado en tu oficina durante la última semana y luego te vas sin decirme nada.

—Tengo una razón —dijo Tom, levantando a Rajá y besando su cabeza.

—Será mejor que sea buena —respondió Harry levantando a Félix y haciéndolo rebotar sobre su rodilla.

—Bueno… —comenzó el mayor, sonriéndole a su esposo — Estás mirando a un hombre que ahora es parte de la fuerza laboral.

Harry se quedó impresionado. —¿Encontraste un trabajo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Tom se rió entre dientes. —Fue completamente por accidente, en serio —dijo cuando Harry le dio una mirada que decía lo contrario—. Cuando Lord Voldemort murió, mis ideas no cambiaron. Todavía quiero… un cambio — entonces hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos—, pensé que como Tom Ryddle podía hacer las cosas de manera diferente, así que envié varias cartas al ministerio con respecto a una idea que siempre había tenido. Algo que deseaba que existiera cuando era más joven…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—A un lugar al que pueda ir gente como nosotros, niños como nosotros. Crecer en el orfanato fue… difícil, porque nadie podía entenderme. Porque yo era diferente. No quiero que ningún niño pase por lo que yo pasé. Quiero que haya un lugar al que puedan ir y quedarse.

—¿Hablas de un orfanato para niños mágicos?

—Sí.

—¡Es una idea brillante! —exclamó con entusiasmo Harry.

—También lo pensé. Por eso escribí a varios departamentos al respecto. Tenía que empezar por alguna parte. Pero, de todos modos, antes de casarnos recibí varias cartas de personas a las que les gustó mi idea y querían apoyarla.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Sí, lo es. Solo el ministerio sabe quién soy y no confían por completo en mí…

—Oh. Estúpido Fudge —gruñó Harry, aplanando sus orejas.

—En efecto. Bueno, fui a varias asambleas abiertas en el ministerio. Tú estabas ocupado con la boda —aclaró Tom ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry—. Y expuse sobre la posibilidad de hacer algo por los niños mágicos. De todos modos, la historia corta es que Dumbledore se enteró y pude hablar con Fugde sobre ello, y ahora soy el jefe de una neuva área en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—Espera, ¿estás trabajando en el Ministerio?

Tom sonrió. —Sí.

—¡Oh, Tom! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! —Harry dijo abrazándolo fuerte—. Lo harás muy bien, lo sé.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —dijo Tom con aire de suficiencia.

Harry lo golpeó levemente en el brazo. —¿Qué vas a hacer primero?

—Bueno, primero construir un lugar para ponerlos a todos.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo los vas a encontrar? ¿No se descubre que se tiene magia al cumplir los once?

—No. Los niños mágicos del mundo muggle no se enteran de lo que son hasta ese entonces, pero el ministerio lo sabe. Tienen un libro que tiene una lista de cada niño mágico desde el momento en que empiezan a mostrar alguna habilidad mágica. Si usamos eso para encontrar a los que están en orfanatos muggles, o los que están siendo maltratados, y los tomamos…

—Salvarías a muchos niños —respondió Harry.

Tom asintió. —Solo piénsalo, podrían ser adoptados y colocados en hogares adecuados en los que podrán pertenecer y… puedan ser amados.

—Eres un buen hombre, Tom. En serio. Tienes un corazón tan grande—dijo Harry tomando la cara de Tom— ya sé que muchos niños van a estar muy agradecidos.

—Cómo me hubiera encantado que hubiera alguien así para mí en ese entonces—dijo Tom con un breve destello de emoción.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que ser esa persona que los demás desean —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, gesto correspondido por Tom. Se quedaron allí sentados en silencio durante un rato hasta que escucharon un crujido de aparición.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —El mayor preguntó, el ojiverde negó con su cabeza. Tom empezaba a levantarse cuando Ray se mostró en la puerta.

—¡Hola! —dijo este alegre.

—¡Ray! —Harry se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó—. ¡Volviste! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

—Fue grandioso. Por cierto, gracias.

—Te lo mereces especialmente por aguantar a este —Tom dijo señalando a Harry.

—¡Oye! —soltó este con un puchero.

—Sí, bueno, me gustan los desafíos —dijo Ray—. ¿Han visto _El Profeta_ hoy?

—No, ¿por qué? —Tom cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Están en primera plana —dijo, entregándole el periódico a Tom.

Harry se inclinó para leer el título.

¡¡HARRY POTTER, CASADO!!

—Parece que lo descubrieron —comentó Harry—. Solo les tomó una semana.

—Bastante bien teniendo en cuenta lo entrometidos que son —murmuró Tom mientras continuaba leyendo el artículo.

—Oye, hasta descubrieron tu verdadero nombre—exclamó Harry mientras leía—: “Potter se casó con el ex mortífago y padre de sus mellizos Thomas _Ryddle_ , no Randall como habíamos dicho originalmente, en una ceremonia tranquila con amigos en su casa la semana pasada”. ¿Está bien?

—Debería estarlo —dijo Tom—, la mayoría de las personas con las que fui a la escuela están muertas o no recuerdan quién soy. Además, no creo que puedan relacionarme con Voldemort, solo mi círculo íntimo en la escuela sabía que éramos uno y el mismo.

—Sí, además es probable que haya más Thomas Ryddle por ahí.

—¿Cómo descubrieron que eras un Ryddle? —preguntó Ray.

—Seguro salió por el Ministerio. He estado yendo bastante allí la semana pasada, es probable que alguien lo escuchó y lo esparció. De todos modos, ya era hora. Estaba usando a Randall por preocupación.

—Ah —soltó Ray— ya veo. ¿Así que ahora solo serás Thomas Ryddle?

—Sí, Tom y Thomas no tiene mucha diferencia.

—Tom puede ser un apodo —intervino Harry.

—Entonces ya todo está arreglado… espera, ¿por qué estabas en el Ministerio? —indagó Ray.

—Tom está trabajando allí —dijo Harry con orgullo.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! ¿Haciendo qué?

—Él es el jefe de un nuevo departamento —respondió Harry— pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde. Ahora quiero que hablemos de ti —Ray tragó saliva—. Así que… —dijo, mirando a Ray con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿A-A qué te refieres?

—Vamos Ray, prácticamente estás brillando.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Sí, lo estás. ¿Entonces?

Ray miró a Tom, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba recibiendo ayuda de su parte porque el mayor también tenía curiosidad. —Bueno… conocí a alguien.

—¿Sí? ¡Awww, qué lindo! —Harry se acercó más y le dio un codazo—. ¡Cuenta!

—Se llama Tracy, y nos conocimos en un club —reveló Ray, sonrojándose.

—¡Oooohhh! ¡Tracy! —El ojiverde se rió haciendo que el color de Ray se profundice— Ray y Tracy, sentados en un árbol —cantó Harry haciendo saltar a Félix en su regazo— ¡B E S A N D O S E!

—¿Cuánto tienes, tres? —Tom preguntó, haciendo que su pareja rápidamente le saque la lengua. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Tom imitó su gesto al instante.

—Creo que ambos tienen tres —dijo Ray.

—Lo que sea —ambos respondieron.

—Bueno, ¿siguen hablando? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Acordamos escribirnos. Quizás nosotros… no sé… ah, no importa—dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema—. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Fantástico —ronroneó Harry, Tom no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Ray sintiéndose incómodo.

El moreno rio y apartó la mano de Félix de su rostro. —Disculpa Ray. Pero es la verdad, y no solo se trató de sexo.

—Así que estuvieron ocupados —ante la sonrisa de Harry, Ray se aclaró—. Me refiero a que hicieron muchas cosas.

—Sí. ¡Debiste ver nuestra habitación! Justo con vista a la playa —dijo Harry, impidiendo que la mano de Félix vuelva a tocar su rostro— Fuimos a una fogata mientras estábamos allí y conocimos algunas personas. Bebimos, compramos… —y continuó platicando lo que hicieron.

Félix, por otro lado, estaba cansado de ser ignorado y agarró el cabello de su madre y le dio un tirón.

—¡Mamá!

Los tres adultos dejaron de hablar y se quedaron mirando al mellizo de ojos azul verdoso.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —Harry cuestionó sorprendido, girando a Félix para sí—. ¿Qué dijiste cariño? Vamos, repítelo para mami.

—Mm… mm… ¡m-mamá! —repitió, muy feliz ahora que la atención estaba en él.

—¡Oh, Félix! —Harry exclamó en un sollozo y abrazó a su bebé con fuerza—. ¡Bien hecho! ¡Tom, ¿lo escuchaste?! ¡Habló!

—Lo escuché —dijo, rascando las orejas de Félix.

Rajá, que no estaba dispuesta a ser superada por su hermano, comenzó a soltar ruidos.

—Mm… mmm… mmm…

—Vamos Rajá, puedes hacerlo —animó Harry con entusiasmo—. ¡Di mamá!

Ray, Tom y Harry esperaron con la respiración contenida mientras ella trataba de pronunciar la palabra.

—Mmm… mmm… mmm… —repitió, rebotando en el regazo de Tom.

—¿No? —Harry frunció el ceño.

Tom besó la parte superior de su cabeza. —¿Qué hay de mí, princesa? ¿Sabes quién soy?

—¡Pa! —Rajá dijo con orgullo.

Tom se hinchó de orgullo cuando su hija le sonrió, moviendo su pequeña cola con entusiasmo.

—Así es —dijo—, soy tu papá— y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se acurrucó contra él y ronroneó contra su hombro.

—¡Pá! —se escuchó de Félix, siendo repetido al instante por su hermana.

—¡Pá!

—¡Pa!

—¡Pá!

Y se alternaban entre ellos. —Está bien, ya entendimos que saben quién es —se rió Harry, inclinándose para besar a Rajá.

—¡Mamá! —dijo de repente la pequeña, haciendo que su progenitor sonría.

—Es correcto— dijo Harry mirando a Tom con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Están hablando! —Su pareja asintió y miró a sus hijos que balbuceaban—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En dónde está mi cámara?

—Esto es indiscutiblemente algo por el que vale regresar a casa—dijo Ray levantando a Raja para que Harry pudiera ir por su cámara.

—Sí. Ciertamente lo es —coincidió Tom.

—Sabes que nunca se detendrán ahora —le comentó Ray.

—Por ahora no me importa.

Harry regresó y, un video y varias fotos después, dejaron que sus bebés jueguen entre ellos y Ray fue a desempacar, quedando solo Harry y Tom sentados juntos en el sofá.

—Los próximos años serán difíciles, especialmente cuando les empiecen a salir los dientes y a caminar.

—Podremos manejarlo.

—Te amo —dijo Harry de repente.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Tom besando su frente.

—Mi vida es perfecta —dijo Harry, acurrucándose al lado de su esposo—. _Nuestra_ vida es perfecta.

—Y es solo el comienzo.

.

.

.

~ **Epílogo** ~

* _10 años después_ *

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaba tan repleta de gente como lo recordaba. Padres corrían de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que sus hijos no olviden nada, y despidiéndose; algunos estudiantes saludaban a sus compañeros de clase y preguntaban cómo estuvo su verano, cosas así. Sin embargo, la atención de todos estaba en una familia en particular, una que no se había visto desde hace bastante tiempo, una que tenía orejas y cola como rasgo familiar: los Ryddle.

Y, aunque todos los observaban, estos parecían no darse cuenta.

Harry dejó de ajustar el cuello de su hijo.

—Lo tienes todo, ¿cierto? Libros, suéter, plumas…

—Sí, madre —responde el menor rodando sus ojos azul verdoso y mirando a su gemela, quien da un idéntico giro de sus iris verde azulado.

Harry juntó sus manos y asintió antes de estallar en lágrimas y abrazar a sus gatitos más cerca.

—¡Mamá! —Los gemelos se quejaron, avergonzados.

—Harry—Tom reprendió suavemente—. No se van a ir por siempre.

—Lo sé. Es solo que… no pensé que sería tan difícil —respondió, liberándolos de su agarre y secándose los ojos.

—Les escribiremos todos los días —aseguró Félix.

—Sí. Todos los días —repitió Rajá.

—¿Lo prometen?

—Lo prometemos —responden.

—¡Papi! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Yo!

Tom miró a sus otros tres hijos: dos niños y una niña. —A ustedes tres aun les falta bastantes años.

—¡Aw! —ellos corearon.

—¿Cuánto mash? —preguntó uno de los niños.

—Podría decirse… siete años —dijo Tom.

—¡Es mucho!

—Sí, lo es.

La niña levantó los brazos y Tom la recogió, su cola enroscándose automáticamente alrededor de su brazo. —No quero que Rara y Lix se vayan.

—Lo sé cariño, pero tienen que irse. Tienen mucho que aprender.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes y sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza.

—No te preocupes Gwen. Regresaremos en Navidad —calmó Rajá.

—¿Shi? —preguntó la pequeña. 

—Por supuesto —aseguró Félix—También les traeremos regalos, Noah y Tristan.

—¡Yey! ¡Regalos! —Tristán exclamó saltando de emoción.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus trillizos de cuatro años y luego a sus dos mayores. Las luces de su vida, sus preciosos gatitos. —Los voy a extrañar mucho.

—Yo también mamá —dijo Rajá, y su hermano la secundó.

—Ahora, no se preocupen por la casa en la que entren —dijo Tom— Slytherin, Gryffindor, no importa.

Harry asintió. —O Ravenclaw —agregó. Con Tom como padre, era posible.

—¿Y si es Hufflepuff? —Su hija preguntó preocupada—. No quiero ir allí.

—No te amaremos menos si quedas allí —dijo Harry—, pero puedes elegir si lo pides.

—No sé a qué casa quiero ir —reflexionó Félix—, a la casa de mamá o de papá.

—Bueno, sea cual sea, estaremos orgullosos de los dos —dijo Tom.

—¡Yo también! —Noah habló y los demás bebés expresaron su acuerdo.

—Gracias —dijo Félix revolviendo los cabellos negros de su hermano menor, provocando una sonrisa de este.

—Antes de que se vayan, quisiera darles algo a ambos —dijo Harry haciendo un gesto hacia un lado. Tom sonrió con complicidad y se ocupó de distraer a los otros tres.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Rajá acercándose mientras Harry hurgaba en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Félix arrugando su nariz cuando el ojiverde mayor sacó un grueso pergamino doblado.

—No todo es lo que parece, recuerda eso Félix —dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Ese es…? —Rajá bajó la voz—¿…Es _el_ mapa?

Los ojos del gemelo se agrandaron cuando la sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó. —¡No inventes! ¿Nos lo estás dando?

—Bueno, ya no lo necesito — dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros— pero tengo algunas reglas —Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza llena de posibilidades—. Número uno: compartan esto, ¿sí? No quiero una carta quejándose de que no lo están haciendo, porque se los quitaré. ¿Está claro? Bien —dijo cuando asintieron—. Dos, no lo usarán todas las noches. Aun tienen que hacer toda su tarea. No se distraigan. Si lo hacen y sus notas bajan, su padre se enojará mucho con ustedes. Y tres, en verdad no me importa cómo usen esto, pero me gustaría que se quede en familia, ¿sí?

—Y con eso quieres decir que no nos atrapen —dedujo Rajá, pero Harry solo sonrió.

—Gracias mamá —susurraron y le dieron un gran abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla.

—¿De qué está hablando mamá? —preguntó Gwen.

—Algo que sabrás cuando seas mayor —dijo Harry enigmáticamente, pero pareció calmarla, al menos por ahora.

El silbido que dejó escapar el tren dio un aviso de su pronta partida. Y con ello, los que estaban en la plataforma comenzaron a moverse apresuradamente.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Rajá dándole un gran abrazo a su mamá, a su papá, a sus hermanitos y hermanita. Félix hizo lo mismo.

—No se metan en problemas —comentó Tom.

—Al menos no en muchos problemas —corrigió Harry compartiendo una mirada con su esposo.

—¡Lo haremos! —respondieron los gemelos—. ¡Los amamos!

—También los amo —dijo Harry mientras entraban al tren. Los cinco despidieron a Rajá y a Félix con la mano cuando se asomaron por una ventana.

Gwen y Tristán comenzaron a llorar cuando el tren rojo se llevó a sus hermanos lejos de ellos.

—No se preocupen. Los veremos en un par de meses —les aseguró Tom—. ¿Listos para irnos? ¿Qué tal si compramos helado en el camino?

—¡Shi! ¡Helado! —Ellos vitorearon.

Tom volteó a ver a Harry que seguía mirando al tren.

—Oye —comentó con suavidad, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y besando su frente—. Estarán bien.

—Lo sé —respondió con la misma suavidad, mirando a su amado esposo y a sus tres gatitos, uno en los brazos de Tom y los otros dos agarrados a sus piernas antes de regresar su vista a la mancha roja que tomaba una curva a lo lejos. Y dio un suspiro satisfecho—. Lo sé.

Era cierto que habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí. Pero no lo habría hecho de otra manera.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Y así, es como termina Kitty Series.
> 
> “Era cierto que habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí. Pero no lo habría hecho de otra manera.” No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Kitty Series fue el segundo proyecto que tomé de esta pareja para traducir, y el primer long fic con el que trabajé, así que se imaginan los nervios que hubo allá por el 2017 desde Kitty Love ante la presentación al mundo del trabajo de un traductor amateur. Y ahora henos aquí, en el final.
> 
> Infinitas gracias a todes los que han apoyado firmemente esta serie por todos estos años. Comentarios, kudos, favoritos, recomendaciones. Por todo. Sin ustedes, sin su apoyo, respeto y amor, no creo que hubiera llegado a tanto. Gracias, muchas gracias por dejarme compartir con ustedes lo que amo, por permitirme conectarme con ustedes a través de estas historias que son hechas con amor por sus maravillosos autores, por estar aquí.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció esta historia? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿La parte que más odiaron?
> 
> ¿Algún comentario final? Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y me hacen saber que les gusta el contenido que les comparto.
> 
> Gracias por todo.
> 
> Y con esto, este humilde traductor se despide.
> 
> Nos veremos en otros proyectos.
> 
> .
> 
> Con amor,
> 
> Alx Selleugra.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Es grato volver a tenerlos por acá. ¿Qué se imaginan que vendrá ahora? ¿Esperaban que Harry y Tom se montaran esa historia? Y venga, celebremos. Les invito una bebida. ¡Es hora de celebrar nuestra L I B E R T A D!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Con aprecio, Alx.


End file.
